Together Forever?
by razzled raspberries
Summary: This story is based around Charlie and Brax, their close family and friends and the life they share together! Please read and review, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Charlie was in her office at the station when her phone rang.

'Hey.' she said.

'What time do you finish tonight?' Asked the voice, it was Brax.

'In half an hour, at 5.30.' Charlie replied. 'Why?'

'It's a surprise, I will come by your house and get you at 7.' Brax replied cheerfully.

'Ooh, can you give me a clue?' Charlie pleaded.

'Do I have to define the meaning of surprise to you?' Brax laughed.

'Can I have an idea of what to wear?'

'What you usually wear on a date!' Brax teased.

'No more clues then?' Charlie asked.

'None at all!' Brax replied.

'Well then I have got to get back to work, I will see you at 7.' Charlie told him.

'Okay 7 o'clock sharp!' said Brax.

'Bye.' said Charlie.

'Love you.' Brax told Charlie.

'Love you too.' Charlie said back.

'See ya.' Said Brax as he hung up.

'Bye.' Charlie said again.

Charlie heard a knock at the door and looked up to see Watson standing there.

'Who was that, if you don't mind me asking?' She questioned.

'Brax.' Charlie said.

'You know I am actually glad that you two are together.' Watson replied.

'Yeah,' Charlie said. 'What made you change your mind?'

'I think that you have really changed him. All of the river boys seem to have quietened down.' Watson said.

'Yeah I have noticed that too.' Charlie agreed.

'Anyway, I might take an early one since nothing seems to be happening.' Charlie said picking up her jacket.

'Any particular reason for that?' Watson teased her.

'No.' Charlie said, hiding her smile.

'Not getting ready for a date?' Watson said sarcastically.

'Maybe!' Charlie exclaimed, walking out. 'See you tomorrow.'

'Yeah, yeah. Bye.' Watson said.

On the way home from work Charlie decided to call in and see Brax at Angelos

'Hey!' Brax said as he saw Charlie enter through the door. 'I thought you said you don't finish until 5.30?'

'Well nothing was really happening so I knocked off early.' Charlie said smiling walking over to give Brax a kiss.

'Well if this is your idea of trying to get me to tell you what we are doing tonight it's not going to work!' Brax told her.

'Oh, please just a little hint!' Charlie pleaded.

'Get on your knees then.' Brax said sarcastically.

'I don't think so.' Charlie said kissing Brax again. 'What about now?'

'Still no.' Brax said.

'Well then, I guess I will see you later.' Charlie said walking out, still looking back at Brax.

'Bye.' Said Brax.

Charlie heard a knock at the door and heard VJ answer it.

'Hey VJ' Said Brax

'Are you here to pick up Charlie. She's been in the bathroom for ages!' VJ told Brax.

'Really?' Brax asked.

'Ah that's enough now.' Charlie said stopping VJ from saying anything more. 'You can get back to your video game now.'

'Okay, see ya Brax.' VJ said walking out.

'Bye mate' Brax shouted after him.

'You look beautiful.' Brax told Charlie smiling.

'Thanks and I um didn't spend that much time getting ready.' Charlie said looking at Brax innocently.

'I'm sure you didn't.' Brax said leaning in to kiss her.

'I'll just grab my purse and tell Ruby we are leaving.' Said Charlie walking into the living room, Brax in tail.

'Hey Brax!' Ruby said happily.

'Hey Rubes' Brax replied.

'Ruby we are going now I will see you later okay. Don't forget to watch VJ until Leah gets home.' Charlie told her.

'Yeah okay I will, see you later.' Ruby assured her.

'Bye.' Charlie said walking out.

'See ya.' Brax told them.

'Okay so can you tell me now?' Charlie asked closing the door on her way out.

'Nope you will just have to wait and see!' Brax told her, opening the car door for her.

'Okay then. Lets go!' Charlie said enthusiastically.

Brax got in the drivers seat and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

'A walk on the beach?' Charlie asked sounding a bit disappointed as they walk down the track together hand in hand.

'No.' Brax said. 'This.' He pointed as they got around the corner.

'Did you do all of this?' Charlie asked amazed at the candlelight picnic in front of her on the beach.

'Yeah.' Brax said smiling looking quite proud of himself.

'Well its amazing!' Charlie said hugging him. 'I'm glad you kept it a surprise!'

'Sit down.' Brax said.

Charlie sat down and Brax picked a bottle of wine from the basket and a glass. 'Wine?' he asked her.

'Ah, no thanks.' Charlie said.

'What…why not?' Brax asked sounding surprised.

'I have to start work early in the morning and I don't want to be half hung over.' Charlie stated, not buying the excuse herself but hoping Brax would.

'Are you sure? It's just one glass.' Brax told her.

'No its okay. I'm fine. Don't let me stop you though.' Charlie insisted.

'Are you alright?' Brax asked her sounding worried.

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' Charlie asked.

'Okay then.' Brax said still sounding unsure.

They talked until it was late. Brax still thought something was up with Charlie and was determined to find out what it was.

The next morning Brax was woken by Charlies movement.

He was about to ask her where she was going but by then she had already ran out of the room.

Brax decided to get up and follow her to make sure she was okay. He followed her to the bathroom where he stood outside the door and heard her being sick.

He knocked. 'Charlie are you okay in there?'

'Yeah.' She shouted back. Brax definitely didn't believe her this time.

'Is that Charlie in there?' Casey asked walking out of his room.

'Yeah.' Brax said sounding unsure.

'Is she okay?' Casey questioned him.

'Well she seems to think she is.' Brax told him.

'Okay then.' Casey said walking off to the kitchen.

Brax heard a flush and Charlie opened the door.

'Are you alright?' Brax asked again.

'Yeah, fine. Must just have been something I ate.' She told him knowing that he would have heard her.

'You sure?' Brax asked sounding worried.

'Yes.' Charlie assured him. 'Can you drop me home, I need to get ready for work.'

Charlie got her things and Brax dropped her home and walked her to the door.

'You didn't have to walk me to the door.' Charlie told Brax.

'I wanted to.' Brax said. 'Are you still sure you're okay?'

'Yes!' Charlie exclaimed.

'If you need anything or feel off again just give me a call, okay?' Brax told her.

'Yes, yes.' Charlie said. 'I will.'

'I will see you later.' Brax said.

Brax gave Charlie a kiss and started walking back to his car.

'Bye.' Charlie shouted after him.

Charlie was thinking to herself in her car on the way to work.

'That was the fifth day in a row that I have been sick in the morning.'

The thought had crossed her mind that she might be pregnant but she was sure she wouldn't be. She still decided to take a precaution though and hold back on the wine just until she knew for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie had picked up a pregnancy test on her way home from work but decided she would go for a run before she took the test.

Charlie was running along the beach when she looked out to the surf and saw Ruby and Casey.

All of a sudden something came over her and she didn't feel too well.

Charlie fell to the ground but Casey had seen her. Casey pointed her out to Ruby and they both hurried out of the water to rush to her aid.

'Are you okay?' They shouted, running towards her.

'Yeah, I am.' Charlie said starting to get herself up.

'Would this have something to do with you being sick this morning?' Casey asked her.

'Why what happened this morning?' Ruby questioned.

'Nothing, it was just something I ate.' Charlie told her.

'Well I think you should go to the hospital.' Ruby said.

'No, I'm fine.' Charlie said.

'No you're not.' Casey said. 'We will take you to the hospital.'

When Charlie, Ruby and Casey arrived at the hospital Sid came to talk to Charlie immediately.

'What happened?' Sid asked her.

'I just felt a bit dizzy and then I fell.' Charlie told him. 'It's probably nothing though.'

'Well we will take you off to do some tests now.' Sid told Charlie.

'Do you want us to call Brax?' Ruby asked her.

'I don't want to worry him.' Charlie replied.

'Too bad I am going to anyway.' Ruby said.

Ruby and Casey took a seat in the waiting room while Charlie went with Sid to have some tests done.

Ruby dialled Brax's number in her phone.

'Hey Rubes, what's happening?' Brax answered his phone.

'Charlie collapsed on the beach and now she is in hospital getting tests done.' Ruby told him.

'What?' Brax asked worried. 'Are you there?'

'Yeah Case and I are waiting here for her. We brought her here.'

'I will be there as soon as I can.' Brax said dropping everything and leaving Angelos.

'Okay see you soon.' Ruby said.

'Yep, bye.' Brax replied.

As soon as Brax pulled up in his car at the hospital he quickly rushed in.

'Hey, is she okay?' Brax asked Ruby and Casey.

'Yeah she is in that room through there.' Ruby said pointing. 'You can go in.'

'Okay then.' Brax said and went into the room.

'Hey.' Charlie said as she saw Brax walk through the door.

'Are you okay?' He asked, giving her a kiss. 'Have you got your results back?'

'No I haven't got my results yet.' She told him.

Sid walked in the door. 'Brax, I am going to have to ask you to leave. I need to speak to Charlie alone.'

'Yeah, okay.' Brax said and walked out to sit with Ruby and Casey.

'Charlie I have your test results.' Sid told her.

There was a silence.

'Well are you going to tell me what is wrong?' Charlie questioned.

'Charlie you are pregnant.' Sid told her.

The expression on Charlies face didn't change much.

'You don't seem too surprised.' Sid said.

'Well, when I got back from my run I was going to take a test.' She said. 'Why did I collapse though?'

'Your pushing yourself to hard you need to take an easy on yourself for a while.' Sid told her.

'Okay.' Charlie said.

'Do you want me to send Brax back in?' Sid asked.

'Yeah, thanks.' Charlie said a little flustered trying to get her head around everything.

Sid walked out and told Brax that he could go and see Charlie now.

'Is she okay?' He asked sounding worried.

'Yeah she is good.' Sid said reassuring him.

Brax walked into Charlie's room.

'What did he tell you?' Brax asked. 'Are you alright?'

Brax kept firing questions at Charlie.

'Brax, stop.' Charlie told him. 'The reason I collapsed is because I am pushing myself to hard.'

'That's it?' He asked.

'No, that's not all.' Charlie said. 'I'm pregnant.'

_**Please Review and give new ideas and thoughts on what you want to happen :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

'You're pregnant?' Brax asked sounding happy.

'Yes.' Charlie said with a big smile on her face.

'Are you okay? Are you keeping it?' Brax questioned her.

'Yeah of course!' Charlie said.

'I don't want to pressure you into anything.' Brax told her.

'Brax, I have never been more sure of anything.' Charlie assured him. She leaned over and gave him a long kiss.

'I love you.' Brax told her.

'I love you too.' Charlie said back. 'Can you go and get Casey and Ruby so we can tell them the news.'

'Yep, be back in a sec.' He told her and walked out.

'Hey is she okay?' Ruby asked getting up from her seat.

'Yeah she is fine.' Brax told her. 'She wants to talk to you both.'

'Okay.' Ruby said walking towards the room, Brax and Casey following.

'Hey.' Charlie said as everyone walked into the room.

'What did you want to tell us?' Ruby asked.

'Um…' Charlie said.

'Come on.' Casey encouraged her.

'I'm pregnant.' Charlie told them.

'Oh my gosh!' Ruby exclaimed. She ran over to Charlie and gave her a hug.

Casey walked over to Charlie and hugged her. 'Congratulations.' He said proudly.

'Well.' Brax said. 'When do you get out of here?'

'Soon.' Charlie said excited.

'Should we all have dinner together tonight?' Casey asked.

'Yeah, barbeque at our house?' Brax asked.

'Yep.' Charlie agreed. 'What do you want me to bring?'

'Ah, no.' Brax told Charlie quickly. 'You have to rest and relax.'

'Okay fine.' Charlie gave in.

Sid knocked on the door.

'Charlie you can go home now. Just take it easy okay.' Sid instructed her.

'Yeah, I will. Thanks Sid.' Charlie replied.

They got their stuff from the room and left. Ruby and Casey decided to go back down to the beach while Brax took Charlie home.

'So…' Charlie said in the car sounding a bit excited.

'You're excited aren't you?' Brax said.

'Maybe just a little bit. Are you?' Charlie asked him?

'Yeah definitely.' Brax replied with a smile on his face. 'How far along are you?'

'Three months.' Charlie told him.

'Three months!' Brax repeated. 'That is late to find out, isn't it?'

'Yeah I guess.' Charlie said.

Brax pulled up at Charlie's house.

They walked in together happily.

'Hey, why are you two so happy?' Leah asked them.

They both stopped. 'I'm pregnant.' Charlie said happily.

'Seriously?' Leah asked.

'Yeah.' Brax told her.

'Congratulations!' She exclaimed and hugged them both. 'You will have to fill me in later, right now I have got to get back to the diner.'

'Bye.' Charlie said.

'See ya.' She shouted back from outside.

'Do you need to get back to work?' Charlie asked Brax.

'No I think I will take the rest of the afternoon off.' He said putting his arms around her.

'Well I have to have a shower and get ready for the barbeque, so I guess I will see you at your place soon.' Charlie told him.

'Okay, love you.' Brax said, he gave her a kiss and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Brax heard a knock at the door. He answered it to find Charlie and Ruby standing there.

'Come in.' He said, opening the door wider.

Charlie followed Brax to the kitchen while Ruby went to find Casey.

'The barbeque smells good.' She said walking over to where Brax was making a salad. 'Let me help.' She said.

'Nope, you have to rest!' Brax said cheekily, starting to kiss Charlie.

'Whoa, guys keep it PG.' Said Heath as he walked into the kitchen.

'I thought you were old enough, mate.' Brax teased Heath.

'What are you two so happy about anyway?' Heath asked.

'Um.' Brax said. 'Charlie, do you want to tell him.'

Heath looked at him suspiciously.

'I'm pregnant.' Charlie told him.

'Seriously?' Heath asked.

'Why is everyone saying that?' Brax wondered.

'Congratulations!' Heath exclaimed. He gave Charlie a hug and patted Brax on the back before getting back out to cooking the barbeque.

'Okay. Let's get outside with the rest of them!' Brax said grabbing Charlie's hand.

Charlie and Brax got outside to hear everyone talking about them.

'So, what do you all think?' Brax asked.

'About?' Heath asked.

'You realise we could hear what you were talking about right?' Brax told them.

'We are all just excited!' Ruby said. 'I'm going to be a big sister and they're going to be Uncles!'

'Yeah well we are glad that you are all as happy as we are, even though it became a bit of a surprise at first.' Charlie stated.

'Anyway, let's get on with it.' Brax announced grabbing all the food and putting it on the table.

They all sat down.

Heath made a toast. 'To Charlie and Brax.' He said.

After dinner Charlie and Brax were cleaning up in the kitchen.

'So.' Brax said.'

'So?' Charlie repeated his words.

'When do you have to go back for a check-up or ultrasound or something?' Brax asked.

'Well, after you dropped me home Sid rang and said to book in as soon as I could so I am going to see if they have a free spot tomorrow.' Charlie told him.

'Can I come with you?' Brax asked her.

'Yeah, of course.' Charlie said.

'Are you going to stay here tonight?' Brax questioned her.

'Yeah, if that's alright. I will just drop Ruby home and I will be back.' She said, grabbing her keys and giving Brax a quick kiss goodbye.

Charlie found Ruby and they were in the car on their way home.

'So.' Ruby said, breaking the silence.

'Yes.' Charlie said.

'Have you thought of any names?' Ruby questioned her.

'Ruby, I only found out today!' Charlie exclaimed.

'I know.' Ruby replied. 'I'm just really excited.'

'I know you are.' Charlie said as they pulled into the driveway.

'Aren't you coming in?' Asked Ruby.

'No, I'm staying at Brax's.' Charlie told her.

'What?' Ruby asked, sounding worried.

'Ruby, I'm only pregnant, okay, and Brax will be there.' Charlie assured her.

'Okay then. Just take it easy.' Ruby said getting out of the car. 'Bye.' She said as she walked inside.

Charlie backed out of the driveway and drove back to Brax's house.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Brax got woken again by Charlie running out of the room.

He got up and followed her and went into the bathroom.

'Are you alright?' He asked pulling her hair away from her face.

'You know this will happen every morning, right.' Charlie said looking up.

'Yes, I just don't like seeing you like this,' Brax told her.

'Well, you are going to have to get used to it for the next couple of weeks.' Charlie told him.

'I will.' He said. 'And I will do whatever you want me to the whole time.'

'Thanks.' Charlie said, giving Brax a kiss on the cheek and going to wash up.

'Okay.' Brax said. 'I have to go to work in half an hour so, in that time I am going to make you breakfast.'

Charlie looked at him and laughed. 'Okay then.'

They walked out to the kitchen and Brax started to make bacon and eggs when Charlie suddenly ran to the bathroom again.

He followed her abandoning the food.

'The smell.' Charlie said being sick.

'Oh.' Brax replied. 'Do you even want any breakfast?'

'Not anymore, but thanks anyway.' Charlie told him.

Brax went back out to the kitchen to find Casey eating the bacon and eggs.

'Oi.' He said.

'Well going by the sounds of it Charlie wasn't going to eat it.' Casey cheekily replied.

'Your funny.' Brax said sarcastically. 'If you need a ride to school I am leaving in half an hour.'

'Yep, okay.' Casey said walking off to get ready for school.

Charlie walked back into the kitchen passing Casey. 'Morning.' She said in an unenthusiastic voice.

'Hey.' He said. 'Feeling better now?'

'Yeah, a bit.' Charlie told him walking over to Brax.

As she got close to Brax he put his arms around her. She leaned on his chest and moaned.

'It won't last forever.' Brax supported her.

'I know but it still doesn't make me feel any better.' She said.

'You'll be fine.' Brax said.

Brax, Casey and Charlie were all in the car together.

'Do you want me to drop you home?' Brax asked Charlie.

'Ah, no. Can you drop me to the diner.' Charlie requested.

'Yeah sure.' Brax said.

Brax pulled up at Charlie's house anyway to drop Casey to walk with Ruby to school.

Ruby come outside. 'Hey Charlie!'

'Hey Rubes.' Charlie replied.

'How are you feeling this morning?' Ruby asked walking over to the car and leaning in the window.

'Fine.' Charlie said.

'I'll take that as a not so good.' Ruby said cheekily.

'Ruby, I'm fine. Anyway you should probably get on your way to school.'

'Okay, okay.' Ruby said backing away from the car.

'She's not really that good is she?' Ruby asked Casey as they drove away.

'Nope!' Casey answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Brax pulled up at the diner.

'Do you want me to come in with you?' Brax asked Charlie.

'No, it's okay you have work.' Charlie said opening the door of the car.

'Okay, I will see you later then.' Brax replied.

Charlie leaned into the car and kissed Brax.

'Love you.' She told him.

'Love you too.' Brax answered.

As Brax drove away Charlie walked up to the counter in the diner.

'One flat white, please Colleen.'

'I'll bring it over to you in a couple minutes Sergeant Buckton, coffee making is a very lucky skill to have and I am lucky enough to have it.'

'Thank you then.' Charlie said, a little confused.

She looked for somewhere to sit and saw Bianca.

'Hey.' Bianca said. 'Have a seat.'

'Thanks.' Charlie replied. 'So what's been going on in your life?'

'You know the usual. Work, eat, sleep, try and work out my life.'

'Oh what's wrong then?' Charlie questioned.

'Well it's hard to not give into the temptation sometimes and for it to all still run smoothly.' Bianca told her.

'Ah, Heath. You know I don't actually think he's that bad anymore.' Charlie said.

'Yeah I don't either but I don't think it's been long enough after Liam. Anyway enough about me, what's happening in your life?'

'Well…ah.' Charlie hesitated.

'C'mon spit it out.' Bianca said nudging Charlie.

'I'm pregnant.'

Bianca was left there gobsmacked. 'Congratulations!'

'So I was right!' Colleen said. 'I knew it, I knew that soon we would hear the little pitter patter of tiny feet soon enough from you two love birds.'

'Oh dear.' Charlie murmured under her breath.

'Here's your coffee Sergeant.' Colleen put her coffee down and walked off.

'Well on the bright side you won't have to tell people Colleen will do it for you.' Bianca told Charlie. 'So more information please.'

'What's more to tell?' Charlie exclaimed.

'How far are you?' Bianca asked.

'About 3 months.' Charlie answered.

'Wow! A bit late to find out.' Bianca said.

'That's what Brax said too.' Charlie told her.

'Is he excited?' Bianca asked happily.

'Yeah, he's really happy to become a dad.' Charlie smiled.

'So what's next are you going to move in together?' Bianca hesitated '…marriage?'

'Do you know something I don't?' Charlie asked suspiciously.

'Heath might have mentioned something.' Bianca said quietly.

Charlie felt butterflies in her stomach all of a sudden.

'I've got to go.' Charlie said standing up.

'Oh Charlie, I didn't mean too' Bianca started.

'No, it's not that.' Charlie said finishing her sentence, lying slightly. 'I have an appointment and I have to go to Angelos to get Brax and then we are going.'

'Okay then.' Bianca replied 'Text me and tell me how it went.'

'See ya.' Charlie said walking out.

**Sorry it took so long to upload, I stopped and decided I wanted t write again! PLease keep reviewing and give more ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie walked into Angelos and saw Liam working at the bar.

'Is Brax in?' Charlie asked him.

'Yeah in the store room I think.' Liam answered.

'Thanks.' Charlie said and started to make her way to the door for the store room.

'Oh and congratulations by the way. Brax told me the news he seems really happy.' Liam added.

'Thank you.' Charlie said, not knowing what else to add.

Charlie walked into the store room and put her hand over Brax's eyes.

'Who is it?' He asked.

'Guess!' Charlie said happily.

Brax turned around quickly and kissed Charlie.

'I thought it was you.' He said cheekily.

'You ready to go?' Charlie asked.

'As I'll ever be.' Brax exclaimed.

He grabbed Charlie's hand and led her off.

'I'm off.' Brax said as he walked past Liam.

'Good luck.' Liam told them.

'Thank you again.' Charlie said, feeling like that was all she was saying to him.

They got into Brax's car and he drove to the hospital.

'Charlie, I've been thinking.' Brax said.

Charlie turned slightly nervous. 'Yeah.'

'Now that you are pregnant and we have been seeing each other for quite a while now, I think that we should move in together.'

'Yeah, I have been thinking that too.' Charlie said feeling relieved that he didn't pop the question right there and then.

'Where?' She asked. 'Do you want to move into Leah's house if that's okay with her or me at yours?'

'I was thinking we could get our own house.' Brax suggested.

'What about Ruby and Casey.' Charlie questioned

'Big enough for them too.' Charlie shot him a look, Brax realised what she was thinking.

'Separate rooms of course.' Brax said correcting her.

'That's better.' Charlie relieved.

'And a spare one for later.' Brax said putting his hand on her stomach.

'Where do we look?' Charlie asked.

'I don't know.' Brax said, pulling into a car park at the hospital. 'But right now we have to go look at our baby.'

Brax got out of the car and rushed around to the other side and opened the door for Charlie like a chaperone.

'Why, thank you.' Charlie said like a princess.

'You're welcome.' Brax replied grabbing her hand and walking into the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

'Are you ready?' Brax asked Charlie gripping her hand tightly.

'As I'll ever be.' Charlie said nervously she wanted to make sure her baby was okay.

'I'm just going to squeeze this gel onto your stomach Charlie so that we can get a better image, I warn you that it's a bit cold though.' Sid told Charlie.

'Okay, thanks for the heads up.' Charlie laughed.

Sid put the gel on and got an image on the screen.

'Wow!' Brax said mesmerized. 'It's beautiful.' He kissed Charlies hand.

Charlie just looked at the screen in amazement, it had been over 16 years since she had done this.

'I will print some photos off for you to take home and show.' Sid said.

'Can you tell if it is a boy or a girl yet?' Brax asked.

'No, not yet, it's too soon to tell.' Sid answered.

'Is our baby healthy?' Charlie questioned.

Sid could hear the worry in her voice. 'I can assure you that your baby is healthy and right on track.'

'Good.' Charlie said.

Later Charlie and Brax arrived home, they sat on the couch an looked at the photo of their baby waiting for Ruby and Casey to get home from school.

'We should go out for dinner tonight.' Brax said.

'Okay, where?' Charlie knew what would happen at the dinner, before she was scared but now she was definitely sure that he was the one seeing the way he was at the hospital that day.

'There's a new restaurant in Yabbie Creek.' Brax suggested.

'Sounds good.' Charlie said.

They could hear voices outside of the house and could tell it was Ruby and Casey.

'Hey guys.' Brax said as they walked into the lounge.

'How was school?' Charlie asked.

'Same old, same old.' Casey said shrugging his shoulders.

'What do we have here?' Ruby asked wandering over to the lounge seeing the photos.

'This is our baby.' Charlie said.

'Oh!' Ruby said taking the photos away from her and showing them to Casey.

'It's amazing.' Ruby was mesmerized.

'Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?' Casey asked.

'Nah, it's too soon to tell yet.' Brax told him.

'It's so cute!' Ruby exclaimed.

'And everything is perfectly fine and the baby is healthy.' Charlie said. 'What are your plans for tonight?'

'Surf then study!' Ruby said.

'Good plan.' Charlie approved.

'What about you two?' Casey asked.

'We're going out to dinner in Yabbie Creek.' Brax told him.

Brax looked at his watch, it was 5 o'clock.

'Well I better go and get ready, I will pick you up in an hour.' Brax kissed Charlie's forehead.

'See ya.' She replied as he walked out the door.

Later at the beach Ruby and Casey were walking back from the beach after their surf.

'You know Charlie and Brax are getting pretty serious now.' Ruby stated.

'You're thinking what I'm thinking aren't you.' Casey said.

'Well you know they're having a baby together and soon enough you know he is likely to ask her.' Ruby told him.

'They are going out for dinner tonight.' Casey said.

'Oh my gosh, do you think he will ask her?' Ruby questioned.

'I did hear something from Heath.' Casey said. 'I didn't want to say anything because you know what Heath is like, he says anything sometimes.'

'I guess we will find out tonight!' Ruby exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

Brax had picked Charlie up and they were on their way to Yabbie Creek.

'Ruby seemed pretty excited.' Brax said.

'Yeah well she had a sister for so long then she had it all taken away from her so I think she is happy for the idea of having a little brother or sister.' Charlie told him.

'I don't mean to hit any nerves or anything and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but who is Ruby's father?' Brax asked Charlie.

Charlie said nothing.

'I would tell you, but every time I talk about it I end up crying.' Charlie had tears in her eyes.

'No that's okay Charlie.' Brax said taking one hand off the wheel to hold hers.

'I promise I will tell you one day when I'm ready.' Charlie said.

'I will wait.' Brax promised her.

Later in the restaurant Charlie was sitting by herself waiting for Brax to come out of the bathroom. She had a feeling she knew what would come next, thinking about what Bianca had mentioned that morning.

**Okay guys, I really want your help with how the wedding should go dresses and dramas etc. **

**Please keep reviewing! :) xx**

Brax came back and sat at the table.

'Charlie I have something to ask you.' He said.

Charlie got butterflies in her stomach. 'Yes…'

'I've been thinking about this for a while but now that were going to move in together and you're having a baby, I think this is right.'

'Yes.' Charlie exclaimed. 'I will marry you.'

'What, how did you know?' Brax was surprised.

'Never trust Heath with a secret.' Charlie told him.

'Aah.' Brax said.

He got the ring out of his pocket and put it on her finger, it slid on perfectly.

'It's beautiful!' Charlie exclaimed.

Charlie kissed him. 'Lets get out of here.'

Later on when they got back to Charlie's house they found Ruby and Casey still studying.

'Study bugs.' Charlies said.

Ruby and Casey looked at each other thinking about their conversation earlier that day.

'So…any news for us?' Ruby asked.

'Maybe!' Charlie exclaimed.

'We're getting married!' Brax said happily.

Charlie stuck her hand out and showed them her ring.

Leah walked out of her room.

'Did I hear correctly?' She asked happily.

'Yes.' Charlie said and showed her the ring.

'Congratulations!' Leah said and gave Charlie a hug.

Later Charlie and Brax were lying in bed looking at the roof.

'I'm ready.' Charlie said.

'What?' Brax was confused.

'Ruby's father.' Charlie stated.

'Charlie you don't have to if you're not ready.' Brax assured her.

'No Darryl, I am ready.'

Brax knew that is she was calling him Darryl she was serious.

'Ruby's dad is Grant Bledcoe, he raped me when I was 14.' Charlie started to get teary.

Brax put his arms around her, she buried herself in his chest and he kissed her forehead.

'No one believed me until 4 months later and my dad wouldn't let me take him to court but later when it all came out and Ruby found out things turned bad, she ran away and my dad murdered him.'

'Charlie.' Brax whispered, kissing her head again. 'I'm glad you told me.'

'Me too.' Charlie said quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Brax got up and found Charlie having breakfast.

He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her body.

'Morning!' Charlie greeted him.

'Good morning.' He said and kissed her cheek.

'Feeling good are we?' Charlie asked noticing that Brax was in such a good mood.

'Well I am set to marry the one I love so why wouldn't I be.' Brax told her.

'Awh.' She said. 'I'd hate to ruin your good day but I have to get ready for work.'

'What, you're working?' Brax sounded disappointed.

'Yes.' Charlie answered.

'Why? Sid said you have to take it easy.' He told her.

'Because people have to earn money to make a living for themselves and I am only working I the office today, on light duties.' Charlie stated.

'But I wanted you to stay home with me.' Brax said.

'You're working too!' Charlie exclaimed.

'Oh yeah, I kind of forgot about that.' Brax said remembering.

'We can go for lunch together at the diner.' Charlie said.

'Okay, but don't work yourself too hard.' Brax was worried about her.

'Only light duties…' Charlie trailed off to the bathroom to get ready for work.

Charlie had only been at work for a couple of hours and was already feeling tired, she decided to go to the diner and get a coffee.

She walked in and saw Bianca and couldn't keep the news from her.

Bianca looked up and saw Charlie heading towards her.

'Ooh!' Bianca exclaimed she had seen the ring on Charlie's finger.

'You were right!' Charlie said excited.

'Give me all the details!' Bianca said.

'We went out to dinner in Yabbie Creek and after dinner he started going on about how he thinks the timing is right and I kind of just finished the questions for him with an answer.' Charlie laughed.

'Charlie! You were supposed to pretend you didn't know anything.' Bianca told her.

'It's okay, when he asked how I knew I just told him Heath can't keep a secret!'

Bianca laughed. 'Well that is very true. How did the ultrasound go?'

Charlie opened her bag and got the photos out.

'Perfectly.' Charlie said. 'When you first told me about what he was planning I was a bit nervous but then I saw how he was at the hospital and that's how I knew that he definitely was the one.'

'The photos are gorgeous.' Bianca congratulated her.

Just then Irene came over to take Charlies order.

'Oh, are these your photos Charlie?' She asked.

'Yes.' Charlie replied.

'Congratulations, Bianca told me about it. Your and Darryl will make great parents.' Irene congratulated her.

'Thank you Irene, can I just have a coffee.' Charlie asked.

'Sure thing darl, coming right up.' Irene went off to make Charlie her coffee.

Once her coffee came Charlie made her way back to work.


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie and Brax both walked into the diner at lunch hand in hand.

'Love is in the air!' Colleen said seeing them walk in.

Brax and Charlie both looked at each other strangely keeping back the laughter.

'So did I hear correctly, are you two set to walk down the aisle?' Colleen asked.

'Yes Colleen, you hear correctly.' Charlie confirmed.

'Oh, that is lovely, guess I better start thinking of a special hat to match my outfit then.'

'Colleen, we haven't even thought about a date yet.' Brax told her.

'I like to think for the future.' Colleen said.

'Can we order?' Charlie asked avoiding any more awkward conversation with Colleen.

'Oh yes, I guess you can.' Colleen said.

Charlie and Brax both ordered and ate their lunch and then took a walk along the beach back to Angelos.

'So Colleen kind of got me thinking.' Brax said.

'Oh god, this can't be good.' Charlie thought aloud.

'No, not like that.' Brax laughed thinking about what he just said.

'Ok then, go on.' Charlie said.

'When do we want to have the wedding?' Brax asked.

'Sooner than later would be nice.' Charlie said. 'Before I turn to the size of a balloon.'

Brax laughed. 'You'd still look beautiful.'

'Thank you, but I still don't really want to look like that on my wedding day.' Charlie said.

'So when?' Brax asked.

'What about 30 days from now?' Charlie suggested.

'We better get to work then!' Brax said.

'I know this has nothing to do with a wedding but tomorrow we both have the day off so I think we should go house hunting.' Charlie said.

'Sounds good!' Brax said.

Once they got to Angelos Brax got back to work and so did Charlie.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Brax got up early and went for a surf with Casey.

Walking back to Charlie's house with Casey who was coming to see Ruby before school they were discussing the wedding.

'In 30 days?' Casey exclaimed.

'Well 29 now.' Brax said.

'You've got a hectic month ahead of you!' Casey told him.

'So, I was wondering if you and Heath would both be my best men?' Brax asked.

'Sure, I will but I can't answer for Heath. I'm sure he will though.' Casey answered.

As they were walking up to the house Casey saw Charlie running from her bedroom to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

'Brax, I think your husband duties are needed in there.' Casey said.

'What?' Brax was confused.

'Early morning bathroom run.' Casey explained.

'Oh!' Brax said.

He left his board outside and went to the bathroom to see Charlie, greeting Ruby on the way who was having breakfast.

Casey soon followed him.

'Good morning.' He greeted Ruby.

'Morning.' Ruby said, not sounding one bit enthusiastic.

'What's wrong?' Casey questioned.

'Nothing.' She said. 'Why would think there was something wrong?'

'Because I know you and I know there is something wrong. So what's wrong?' He asked again.

'It's just, with Charlie it was just me for so long.' Ruby said quietly.

'And.' Casey was confused.

'Then there came along Brax and the baby and now they're getting married and going to move in together. I just feel like I might be left behind a bit, this baby hasn't even been born yet and it already has something I don't.'

'What would that be?' Casey asked.

'This baby has a father, a good one. Mine was horrible and I'm actually glad he was never around.'

'Rubes, that doesn't mean Brax can't be like a father to you.' Casey said hugging her.

'How would you know he would even want to be?' Ruby asked.

'Why wouldn't he want to be?' Casey asked.

They were interrupted by Charlie and Brax walking back into the room.

'What's wrong Rubes?' Charlie asked.

'Nothing.' Ruby said sniffing her nose.

'Yes there is, please tell me.' Charlie said.

'I'm going to leave you all to it.' Casey said. 'I will see you at school Ruby.'

Casey left and Charlie asked Ruby again, Brax still standing there.

'Well it's just…it used to be me and you.' Ruby told Charlie. 'Then there came Brax and the baby and now you're getting married and moving in together. I just don't want to be left behind.'

'Ruby you won't be left behind. When we find a house we will make sure it has enough room for you can Casey too.'

Ruby looked up happily, maybe too happy.

'Separate rooms.' Charlie corrected her.

Ruby's face readjusted.

'And a spare room for the baby too. Ruby you won't be left behind.' Charlie reassured her.

'I know, but the baby already had another thing I don't and it's not even born yet.' Ruby told Charlie.

Charlie was confused and her face was showing it.

Ruby realised that Charlie had no idea what she was talking about. 'The baby has a dad and I don't.'

Brax interrupted. 'Ruby I will be your stepdad.'

'But that's not a real dad.' Ruby said.

'There's no reason why it couldn't be.' Brax said.

'But you would have your own daughter or son so why would you want me?' Ruby questioned.

'Why wouldn't I?' Brax answered. 'I would treat you like my own daughter anyway it doesn't matter, you're already like one to me and if you want me to be a dad to you of course I would be.'

'I'm not actually yours though.' Ruby said.

'I don't care, it doesn't matter to me.' Brax said.

Ruby got up and hugged Brax.

'Thanks dad!' She laughed.

'Don't ever make yourself feel like that again.' Brax said.


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie and Brax were on their way to their first house.

'Thank you for before with Ruby.' Charlie said.

'You realise I meant it too.' Brax said. 'I will look after he like a dad.'

'Yeah I know and I think she is really happy about it too.' Charlie assured him. 'And so am I.'

'I'm glad.' Brax said.

They pulled up at the house and saw the agent waiting there for them.

They got out of the car and walked up to her.

'Hello, you must be Miss Buckton and Mr Braxton.' The agent asked.

'Yes.' Charlie said.

'Well feel free to just take a look around the house and here are some brochures.' The agent said.

Charlie and Brax walked up to the house it was a cream colour and two stories.

'Don't worry.' Charlie whispered. 'We'll be fixing that Miss Buckton thing.'

'Okay then, will I start addressing you by Sergeant Braxton then?' Brax asked.

Charlie nudged him and opened the front door.

The house was gorgeous, they walked straight into the lounge/living room. They check out the kitchen and went upstairs to check out the bedrooms.

Firstly they walked into the master bedroom, it was quite big. Straight ahead was the bed and past that there was a window with a view of the beach, to the left were two doors one leading to a bathroom and another to a walk-in-wardrobe, to the right a dressing table.

Charlie like any girl looked at the bathroom and wardrobe. 'Yep, I approve.'

'It's pretty good Brax said looking out of the window seeing the path that lead from the backyard straight to the beach.

They looked at the bedroom next to their room.

They walked in and saw that it also had a window and a wardrobe with large mirror sliding doors.

'Perfect for a Nursery.' Charlie said.

They looked at the other two bedrooms one with another walk-in-wardrobe that Charlie knew Ruby would claim and another similar to the rooms that would be the baby's with a sliding mirror door wardrobe, both of the rooms had views of the beach.

There was also another bathroom that Ruby and Casey could share.

'I think it's perfect.' Charlie said.

'Me too.' Brax agreed. 'Are you sure you don't want to look at any others?'

'Nope, I think we should just get Ruby and Casey to come down.' Charlie looked at the time. 'School's finished now so I will ring them and see where they are and get them to come down.'

Brax went and spoke to the real estate agent and Charlie leaned against the car and called Ruby.

'Hey, how'd the house hunting go?' Ruby answered.

'Really good actually. We think we might have found the right one already, we were wondering if you and Casey wanted to come down and have a look before we set anything into concrete.' Charlie told her.

'Sure, we just ordered some juices so we will be there soon.' Ruby said.

Charlie gave Ruby the address and hung up.

Brax started making his way back over to the car.

'If we want it, we've got it.' He told her.

'Well Casey and Ruby just got some juices and they are on their way now.' Charlie said.

Brax put his arm around Charlies back.

'Are you excited?' Brax asked her.

'Of course I am, it's the official start of our lives together.' Charlie said.

A couple minutes Ruby and Casey got there.

Charlie an Brax walked them through to the house.

'Track straight to the beach!' Casey esclaimed.

'Brother like brother!' Charlie laughed.

Just as Charlie thought Ruby wanted the room with the big wardrobe.

'Every girls dream.' Ruby said.

'So do you two like it? Brax asked.

'Yep!' They chorused.

'Well I guess I will go and finalise everything then!' Brax said.

'Yay!' Charlie exclaimed, she hugged Brax and gave him a kiss on the cheek. This was her dream home and she knew it!


	15. Chapter 15

One week later Charlie, Brax, Ruby and Casey were all settled into their new house and getting ready for their house warming/engagement party!

Bianca was the first to arrive. 'Party has arrived!' She announced walking in the door. With a bottle of champagne in one hand and orange juice in the other.

'Why do you have orange juice?' Charlie asked walking up to Bianca and giving her hug and helping her out.

'Well I don't see you drinking the champers, do you?' Bianca said happily, she was ready for a party!

'You're very thoughtful!' Charlie laughed.

'Hey Brax.' Bianca said walking into the kitchen where he was standing at the bench with a beer in front of him.

'Welcome to our house.' Brax greeted her.

Charlie showed Bianca around.

'I'm guessing this will be the baby's room?' Bianca said looking into an empty room.

'You think correct.' Charlie said.

'Very no-ice.' Bianca replied in a funny voice.

Charlie laughed.

'I have a very important question to ask you.' Charlie said to Bianca.

'Yes and that would be?' Bianca asked.

'Would you like to be a bridesmaid at my wedding?' Charlie questioned.

'Of course!' Bianca exclaimed and gave Charlie a huge hug. 'So are you having anyone else as well?'

'Well Ruby of course, I must actually get to asking her.' Charlie started.

'You haven't asked her yet!' Bianca laughed.

'I guess she would kind of figure she would be anyway. And I was going to also ask Leah.' Charlie added.

'Well I'm honoured!' Bianca said.

Soon enough everyone had turned up.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and found Ruby in there too getting more food.

'Hey Rubes.' She said walking in.

'Hi Charlie.' Ruby replied.

'I kind of forgot to ask you this earlier but I figured you would have already assumed.' Charlie started.

'What?' Ruby asked.

'Would you like to be a bridesmaid at the wedding?' Charlie offered.

'Of course I would Charlie!' Ruby exclaimed going to give Charlie a hug, but she knocked a glass of wine over in doing so.

'Oh oh!' Ruby said looking at the mess.

She got a cloth and quickly cleaned up the mess.

'On the bright side the house had been christened now!' Charlie laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Charlie passed Lea on her way outside.

'Hey Leah!' She said.

'Yes.' Leah replied.

'I was wondering if you would like to join Ruby and Bianca in being one of my bridesmaids?' Charlie asked her.

'Oh Charlie!' Leah said. 'Of course I will!' She gave Charlie a hug and went to fill her glass.

Charlie was sitting outside watching Bianca and Heath dancing on the deck when Brax came up behind he and sat next to her.

'What are you doing sitting still?' Brax asked.

'Ah, I thought you were the one telling me to take it easy.' Charlie said.

'Oh yeah I was!' Brax remembered.

'I'm glad that Bianca worked out her life, she looks really happy with Heath.' Charlie told Brax.

'Well I'm just happy Heath finally found somebody decent to be with.' Brax laughed.

Charlie stood up and held her hand out to Brax.

He gave her a puzzled look.

'Come on, it's our party we can't just sit around and do nothing.'

Charlie dragged Brax onto the dance floor … well the deck and the party went on for hours.

The next morning Charlie woke up and was sick she was sitting next to the toilet like she did every morning until 6.30 when she was fine again.

The bathroom door swung open and Brax ran in with a hand over his mouth.

'Are you alright?' Charlie asked.

Charlie didn't get an answer until Brax was sick.

Charlie laughed and patted Brax on the back.

'The joys of being pregnant.' She said. 'Laughing at other people who are hung over!'

Charlie went down and was having a coffee at the breakfast bar.

Casey walked in, ready to go for a surf.

'Where's Brax?' He asked.

'Hungover!' Charlie laughed.

'Ooh…ouch!' Casey laughed.

'What about Ruby?' Charlie questioned.

'Sleeping in I think.' Casey replied. 'I haven't seen her yet.'

Just then Ruby walked in shortly followed by Brax.

'Here are both the sleeping beautys!' Charlie said sarcastically.

Ruby's hair was everywhere and she still looked half asleep and Brax didn't look that great either.

'Someone have too much to drink last night did they?' Casey laughed at Brax.

'Shut up.' Brax mumbled.

Brax made himself a coffee and sat next to Charlie.

'Maybe you should have a surf with Casey.' Charlie suggested. 'It might make you feel a bit better.'

'Yeah, maybe.' Brax said. 'What are your plans for this morning?'

'Wedding plans with Bianca and Leah, they're coming around soon.' Charlie told him.

'Yep, guess I'm going for a surf then!' Brax said.


	17. Chapter 17

At 10 o'clock Bianca and Leah turned up right on time.

Bianca had overloaded on the bridal magazines and some baby magazines.

'We're planning a wedding not a baby shower!' Charlie said when she saw the magazines.

'Yeah, you're only 5 months off now and starting to show a little bit.' Bianca told her.

Charlie felt slightly embarrassed.

'Still 5 months is a long way away.' Charlie recovered.

'Well we will look when we have finished looking at the wedding ones.'

15 minutes later Ruby came back down looking refreshed and much better than earlier that morning.

'Hi Ruby.' Leah said.

'Hey Rubes.' Bianca greeted.

'Hey guys, have we decided on anything yet?' Ruby asked.

'Well we have looked at these dresses for us.' Leah showed her the book.

'Very nice.' Ruby was impressed.

They were white with a black lace.

'And this for Charlie.' Bianca showed Ruby another page.

'It is gorgeous!' Ruby said amazed. 'It's perfect Charlie!'

'I'm glad you like it Ruby, so are we going to order these ones?' Charlie asked.

'Yesss!' Bianca said enthusiastically.

Leah wrote them all down ready for them to order.

Next were the flowers.

'What do you want?' Leah asked Charlie.

'That's easy white roses.' Charlie said.

'Okay, got that down too. What's next?' Leah continued.

'Drinks.' Bianca said.

'We can choose what the ladies want and the boys can choose what they want. And since I won't be drinking any of it, I will let you two decide while I go and get us some coffee.'

A couple minutes later Charlie returned from the kitchen with 4 cups of coffee on a tray. 'What did you decide on?' She asked.

Charlie looked at the list, 'Looks good, even though I won't be drinking it. OJ all the way!'

They all laughed, just then Brax, Casey and Heath walked in.

'What are you all laughing about?' Brax asked putting his arms around Charlie.

'Doesn't matter.' She said.

Heath went and sat next to Bianca and Casey next to Ruby.

'We've done our part now you boys have to work out yours.' Bianca said.

Charlie looked at the watch it was 11.30.

'Who wants pizzas for lunch at Angelos?' Charlie offered.

'I have to get back to work but don't let me stop the rest of you though.' Leah said.

Leah stood up and hugged Charlie and lightly kissed her cheek.

'See you later.' Charlie said.

'So you guys wanna go to Angelos?' Charlie asked.

Everyone agreed, the boys went and got ready while the girls looked at the nursery magazines.

'This one's cute.' Bianca said pointing to a baby girls room.

'We don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet!' Charlie reminded her.

'What's going on down here?' Brax asked walking down the stairs.

He saw the magazines on the table.

'You're still 5 months away.' Brax said.

'I'm trying to tell Bianca that.' Charlie told him.

'You can never be ready too soon.' Bianca explained.

'I'm with Bianca on this one.' Ruby piped in.

'Yeah!' Bianca explained and gave Ruby a Hi-5.

Heath and Casey both walked down the stairs also ready to go out for lunch. Heath didn't live there but made himself comfortable in the spare room.

'Heath you know that in a couple of months you can't just stay in that room.' Charlie told him.

'That's what the couch is for!' Heath replied. 'Anyway what are we looking at.'

He saw the magazine.

'Brax is it just me or do girls like to be organised for everything way earlier than they need to be?' Heath questioned.

'Not just you mate, anyway lets go!' Brax said.


	18. Chapter 18

After having lunch at Angelos Charlie and Brax were walking back to their house, Bianca and Heath had gone for a walk on the beach and Ruby and Casey had gone to catch up on some study.

'Do you want to have another look at the nursery magazines?' Brax asked.

'What? I thought, you thought it was too soon.' Charlie said.

'Well, now I think that Bianca was right it's not too soon to start thinking about it because we have the wedding in 21 days and we will be busy, I don't want it to wait until the baby is here and it has nowhere to sleep.' Brax told her.

'I'm glad you changed your mind.' Charlie said. 'We can't set anything in concrete because we don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl anyway. We can find out in a couple of weeks though I think a week before the wedding is my next appointment then we can decided for sure and make a start.'

'Let's not get ahead of ourselves yet, let's just get through the next couple of weeks and to the appointment!' Brax stopped her.

They walked up to the house and Charlie unlocked the door and walked in Brax just behind her.

Charlie sat at the table looking at the magazines while Brax got two glasses of water.

'I was thinking this one for a girl.' Charlie showed Brax.

It was baby pink and purple colour theme.

'Oh yeah.' Brax agreed.

'And this one for a boy.' Charlie pointed at the page.

This one was light blue with orange.

'Very manly.' Brax joked.

Charlie punched his arm. 'Very funny.'

**2 weeks later, a week before the wedding**

Charlie and Brax were in the waiting room at the hospital early for their appointment.

They were both excited out find out if their baby was a boy or girl.

Charlie had nearly all of the baby brochures available reading them while she was waiting.

'Why do you have all of them?' Brax asked her.

'Because I want to know what I am doing.' Charlie replied.

'I'm sure you already know what you're doing.' Brax assured her.

'Trust me you weren't around when Ruby was born.' Charlie said.

'Yeah but you were younger then.' Brax said. 'You will be the perfect mother.'

Charlie looked at him sweetly.

Brax kissed her on the cheek and then heard her name being called into the room.

Charlie and Brax were both sitting in the room nervously.

'Were you after the sex of your baby today?' Sid asked Charlie.

'Yes please.' Charlie answered.

'I bet you two have been hanging out for it.' Sid said.

Dr Walker squeezed the gel onto Charlie's stomach and she got shivers at the touch of the cold gel.

There was an image of the baby on the screen.

'Do you want to guess what it is?' Sid asked them.

'No, I don't care what it is.' Brax said sweetly.

'I can tell you that is a baby girl.' Sid announced.

Charlie and Brax's smiles grew wider.

'I will leave you two by yourselves for a few minutes.' Sid said leaving the room.

'That's our daughter.' Brax said happily.

'Yeah!' Charlie exclaimed the happiest she could be.

Charlie turned away from the screen and kissed Brax.

'Our baby is only 3 months aways now, are you ready?' Charlie asked.

'Of course I am.' Brax said.

**Please review and give ideas for baby names! I will choose the best!**


	19. Chapter 19

**6 days later, one day before the wedding.**

Everything had arrived ready for the wedding.

'Does your dress fit you?' Ruby asked Charlie as she saw her carrying it upstairs.

'I hope so!' Charlie was worried.

'Try it on.' Ruby said.

'It's supposed to be a surprise.' Charlie told her.

'Yeah for Brax and everyone else, they're not here at the moment so you can just show me.' Ruby said.

'Fine.' Charlie gave in.

10 minutes later Charlie walked down the stairs gracefully in her wedding dress.

'Wow!' Ruby said speechlessly.

'And another bonus, it fits and you can't even tell I'm six months pregnant!' Charlie said.

They heard voices and footsteps outside of the house.

'No it's Brax and Casey!' Ruby said. 'I'll stall them, just get upstairs and change!'

Ruby quickly ran and opened the door, stretching herself across the entrance so they couldn't get in.

'What's happening?' Brax asked suspiciously.

'Nothing.' Ruby was not a very good liar.

'Yeah right.' Casey said. 'Who's in there?'

'No one just Charlie.' Ruby answered.

'Well I guess we can go in then.' Brax said.

'Ah! No you can't.' Ruby panicked.

'Why not?' Brax questioned.

'The house is a mess there's stuff everywhere.' Ruby lied.

'That doesn't matter, it's always like that.' Casey said.

'You still can't come in.' Ruby stood her ground.

Casey grabbed Ruby around the waist and she squealed in laughter.

'Fine, fine. You can come in!' Ruby gave in catching her breath.

They all walked in to see Charlie walking down the stairs like nothing ever happened.

'What was all the noise about?' Charlie asked.

'She wouldn't let us in.' Casey answered.

'Yeah because the house was a mess.' Ruby winked at Charlie.

'Oh yeah.' Charlie covered. 'All clean now though.'

'Is there something you're not telling us?' Brax asked not buying their excuses for a second.

'Nope, nothing. Why would you say that?' Charlie asked.

'Doesn't matter.' Brax said not knowing why he was even trying.

Ruby started making her way over to the stairs.

'Charlie we have to start getting ready to go over to Leah's.' Ruby told Charlie.

All of the girls were staying there the night before the wedding and the boys were all staying in their house.

'Brax can you help us take some of the stuff over?' Charlie asked him.

'Sure.' Brax said going upstairs with the girls and Casey in tow thinking that he could be of some help too.

'Gosh, have you got enough?' Brax said packing everything into Charlie's car. 'Only one night.'

'Yeah well we have all the dresses, make up, curlers, straighteners … do I have to go on?' Ruby explained.

'No, you've made your point.' Brax said.

'Thank you.' Ruby replied.

'I guess we will leave you boys to do your thing then.' Charlie said.

'I guess so.' Brax put his arms around Charlie.

'Just promise this house will be in one piece when we get back.' Charlie begged.

'It will be.' Brax kissed Charlie…for a while.

'Guys, come on.' Casey said turning away.

'Charlie, Leah is expecting us.' Ruby told her.

'Okay.' Charlie pulled away.

Charlie kissed Brax again quickly on the lips.

'I guess I'll see you tomorrow.' Charlie said, hoping into the car.

'Likewise, I can't wait to see you in this dress you have all been talking about.' Brax told her.

'Oh yes and I'm sure you will look very handsome too.' Charlie said.

She shut the door and put her window down and kissed Brax for the last time until the wedding.

'See ya.' Brax said.

'Byeeee.' Ruby squealed out the window.

'See you both tomorrow.' Casey said.

'Casey please make sure everyone behaves tonight.' Charlie asked.

'Will do, and you girls behave yourself too.' He replied.

Ruby laughed.

'See ya.' Charlie said and drove away.

**Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming I love all the feedback! Please give ideas and tips! Also please more baby names!**


	20. Chapter 20

'Hello.' Charlie yelled out as she walked into Leah's house, which used to be her home, with her arms loaded with odd bits and pieces she brought over.

'Let me help you with those.' Leah said coming to her rescue.

'Thank you.' Charlie said with a sigh of relief.

Next Bianca walked out and made a trumpet noise.

'The bride has arrived!' She announced. 'What can I help with?'

'There's still heaps of stuff left in the car.' Charlie said.

'Onto it.' Bianca said walking out of the door.

Once everything had been brought in, the girls were sitting around having a drink.

'So will your house still be in one piece when you get back?' Bianca asked.

'Hoping for the best!' Charlie laughed.

'I'm sure Brax will keep it in one piece, not so sure about the rest of them!' Leah said.

'He's paying for it!' Charlie added.

Just as Charlie finished talking they heard a car speeding up the street.

They all walked outside and saw Brax's ute parked out the front.

'Hey baby!' Brax said, getting out of the passenger side looking a bit tipsy.

'Who's driving?' Bianca asked.

'That would be me.' Casey said getting out.

'Well on the bright side, he can't drink so they are safe on the road.' Ruby laughed.

The whole situation was just amusing to them.

'Sorry.' Casey said as Brax was slowly and unsteadily making his way towards Charlie. 'He wanted to come and see you and I was the only one decent to drive.'

'Well I'm glad that someone is being responsible.' Charlie answered.

'Everything was getting kind of boring back at home and the rest of the boys have gone back to their place but I thought it might be better for Brax to wake up at home on the morning of his wedding rather than some others.' Casey said.

Brax got to Charlie and tried to get his arms around her.

'Oh yuck!' Charlie exclaimed. 'Beer breath.'

Leah laughed. 'Do you want to bring him in?'

'No, that's not the way it's supposed to go.' Charlie said and started dragging him back over to the car.

'Charlie I love you.' Brax said groggily.

'Yes I know you do honey.' Charlie told him sympathetically and put him into the car. 'Casey just try and get him home and into bed with no more alcohol.'

'I'll try!' Casey said.

'Just try and make him better so his headache won't be that bad in the morning.' Charlie tried.

'Got it.' Casey said, getting back into the car.

'Thanks Casey.' Charlie said thankfully.

'See you tomorrow.' Casey said.

'Seems like Déjà vu, I thought we had already been through all of this.' Charlie laughed.

'Night.' Casey said, driving off.

Charlie walked back up the driveway laughing.

'Well, I still have hope.' Charlie said.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Wedding day!**

The next morning Charlie was relaxed with her robe on and feet up.

The girls were doing her nails while having and laugh and glass of champagne and Charlie with water.

'Are you nervous?' Leah asked Charlie.

'You know.' Charlie started. 'I thought I would be but I'm not.'

'Really?' Bianca was surprised. 'I was freaking out on the morning of my wedding…which didn't end up going ahead so this is probably a good sign!'

The girls laughed.

'Hopefully.' Charlie added.

'Do you want us to start on your hair?' Ruby asked.

'Sure.' Charlie replied.

An hour and a half later Charlie was ready in her dress and was getting ready to go to the church with her three beautiful bridesmaids.

At the house was a different story though.

'Do I look alright?' Brax asked freaking out.

'For the millionth time you look fine.' Casey assured him. 'Now we have to go we're already late.'

'Okay then, lets go. Hang on where's Heath?' Brax said.

'Just go we'll meet you there.' Casey told him.

'Okay.' Brax made his way towards the door and Casey got his phone out and dialled Heath's number.

'Heath where are you?' He asked.

'Yeah, yeah on my way over now.' Heath replied.

Casey walked out the door and found that Brax had not left yet.

'Heath's on his way, he will be here soon.' Casey told him.

'Okay we'll wait.' Brax said.

Casey phone was ringing and he quickly answered it, it was Ruby.

'Are you there yet?' She asked.

'No, Heath was running late we will be there soon just stall for us.' Casey told her.

'Okay just let me know when you are there so we can start making our way.' Ruby said.

'Ok I will.' Casey said and hung up.

Just as he hung up he saw Heath coming.

'Come on!' He shouted and jumped in the car.

As soon as Heath joined them they were off.


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter has now been updated, thanks to TivaChlollieFan, I thought there was something missing too, so I added a few extra bits. **

**Hope you all like it and keep reviewing and giving ideas I love hearing them and really try to use them!**

As they were getting closer to the church Casey text Ruby to tell her they were nearly there.

Casey got a quick reply saying: 'We are too, we're not far behind you hurry!'

'They're not far behind us.' Casey said.

'We better get in there quick then.' Heath told them.

'We wouldn't be in this situation Heath is you weren't running late.' Brax nudged Heath.

'Sorry, sorry but there's nothing we can do about it now.' Heath apologized.

They pulled up at the church and they got out and waited a couple of seconds, everyone was already in the church.

'That's them!' Casey exclaimed.

The next thing anyone sitting in the church knew was that all three Braxton brothers were running down the aisle to stand at the front.

'You got the ring?' Brax asked Casey.

'I thought you gave it to Heath.' Casey said quietly.

Brax and Casey's head turned very quickly to Heath.

'Calm down it's okay, one of the benefits of me being late is remembering the ring.' Heath said.

Casey and Brax both had a sigh of relief.

The next thing they knew the three beautiful bridesmaids Bianca, Leah and Ruby were walking down the aisle and standing up the front shorty followed by the bride herself, Charlie.

Brax's smile grew wider as he saw Charlie getting closer.

She was wearing a gorgeous white strapless long flowing dress.

'You look beautiful.' He leaned in and whispered.

'You don't scrub up that badly either.' Charlie whispered back.

Before they knew it they were saying their vowels.

'I Charlie Buckton, take you Darryl Braxton.' Brax giggled on the inside after hearing her say his full name. 'To be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death do us apart.'

Brax slid the ring onto Charlie's finger and her smile seemed bigger than the world.

'I Darryl Braxton, take you Charlie Buckton to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death do us apart. Actually not even then as far as I'm concerned.'

Charlie was surprised as he continued.

'I know at the start we had a bit of a rocky beginning.' Brax went on.

The church let off a quiet laugh.

'But I always knew that we were meant for each other, even though you might not have at the time, so I never gave up.'

Charlie laughed.

'So I promise to look after you and our family forever and I will never let you go.' Brax finished.

Charlie slid the ring onto his finger.

Then they heard, 'You may now kiss the bride.'

Brax leaned in and put his arms around Charlie and kissed her and she kissed him back.

The guests cheered loudly which made Charlie and Brax giggle when they finally pulled away.

The reception was on the beach we had been beautifully decorated for the occasion.

Everyone was dancing and having a good time at the reception.

'You know I never knew that you could be so emotional at times.' Charlie said.

'There is a lot you don't know about me Charlie Braxton.' Brax winked at her.

'And also if I knew you weren't going with the traditional vows I would have come up with something more too, you should have told me.'

'I wanted to surprise you.' Brax said.

'I love you so much.' Charlie told Brax.

'I love you more.' Brax murmured close to Charlie's face.

'I'm afraid that's not possible.' Charlie said and kissed Brax.

People started asking for the speeches so when everyone was quiet Brax began.

'Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone for coming and sharing our special day with us.' He said confidently.

Brax made Charlie blush.

'As most of you know Charlie and I will be starting a family together in a couple of months so the wedding was pushed ahead of schedule not leaving much notice, so thanks again to everyone who came.'

'Also.' Charlie started. 'I'd like to thank my three beautiful bridesmaids who helped me plan today. Thank you Bianca and Leah for being the best friends I could have asked for.'

'We love you Charlie!' They cheered.

Charlie laughes.

'And also Ruby you have always been there for me through all of our ups and downs.'

'Oh yeah and Casey and Heath too.' Brax interrupted.

'Can I add something please?' Came a voice, it was Morag.

'Sure.' Charlie answered not sure if she would regret it thinking back to her birthday.

'Both of Charlotte's parents are not with us today but I know that they would both be extremely proud watching down on her today only wishing that they were here.' Morag told everyone.

'Thank you.' Charlie said with a tear in her eye.

'So yeah, thanks to everyone who is here today and we hope you enjoy the night!' Brax said.

'Wooo!' Heath cheered and the party jumped straight back into action.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning Charlie woke up in Brax's arms and could feel the baby kicking.

'Good morning husband.' She said and put Brax's hand on her stomach.

'Hello Mrs Braxton and baby.' Brax replied, rolling over to face Charlie kissing her on the lips.

'We better leave soon if we want to get there on time.' Charlie told Brax speaking about the resort they had planned for their honeymoon.

'I guess we better.' Brax said sitting up ready to go and get breakfast but there was a knock at the door.

'Are you both decent?' Casey asked.

'Yeah.' Brax called back.

Charlie sat upright.

'Good morning love birds!' Ruby announced walking in the room carrying a tray of bacon and eggs for them.

'Oh, thanks Ruby.' Charlie said, taking the tray.

'Casey helped.' Ruby added.

'Thank you too Casey.' Charlie said.

'We will leave you to it.' Ruby said towing Casey out of the room, closing the door behind her.

An hour later, after having their breakfast, Charlie was struggling to carry her bag down the stairs.

'Let me help.' Brax said.

'Thanks.' Charlie replied and let him take her bag.

'So where are you going?' Ruby asked walking out of her room.

'Somewhere up the coast for a few days.' Brax told her.

'Sounds nice.' Ruby commented. 'I'm sorry Brax but at the moment I don't really see Charlie busting out in a bikini.'

'What why not?' Brax was disappointed.

'Try three months away from having a baby.' Ruby said.

Charlie laughed. 'We have to get going, Ruby help bring our stuff to the car.'

They ended up taking Brax's car in case Ruby and Casey needed a car while they were away.

'Now, we're trusting you guys.' Charlie started. 'While we are away please be responsible, no parties, no late nights well you can but only if you're studying for your HSC.'

'Got it.' Casey said.

'I'm leaving my car here too, but I expect it to be in one piece when I get back.' Charlie said.

'And the house too, we expect it will still be clean when we get back.' Brax added.

'Yes, got it.' Ruby said.

'Okay then, guess we will see you in a couple of days.' Charlie hugged Ruby.

'Oh come on be a man!' Charlie said to Casey and gave him a hug too.

'Look after her, Dad.' Ruby joked to Brax.

'I'll try to.' Brax told her.

Charlie and Brax got in the car.

'Remember HSC.' Charlie added as they were backing out of the driveway.

'See ya.' Casey said.

'Bye!' Ruby called out.


	24. Chapter 24

Charlie and Brax enjoyed a relaxing three days at the resort and had just left to get back to Summer Bay.

'Hey Rubes, we're just leaving now. See you in an hour.' Charlie text Ruby.

Ruby heard her phone and woke up.

'Oh crap!' She said.

Ruby woke Casey up. 'They're going to be home in an hour.'

'What but the house is a mess!' Casey exclaimed.

'I know!' Ruby panicked, jumping out of bed. 'Come on, we better start.'

Casey followed her into the kitchen where there was a huge pile of dishes.

'I'll do the dishes.' Ruby said. 'You make a start on the living room and then come and help me with the drying.'

Casey ran into the living room not knowing where to start, there were pizza boxes everywhere and other assorted rubbish.

He got a garbage bag and started chucking everything in and tidying the rest up to make it look like nothing ever happened.

He ran in and helped Ruby with the dishes.

Suddenly there was a crash and one of the glasses had broken and cut Ruby's hand.

'Ouch!' Ruby cried, the cut was deep and was bleeding, she would have to go to the hospital.

'Quickly try and get changed and I will take you to the hospital.' Casey said helping her by trying to stop the bleeding.

'Get some paper towel or something and I will meet you out the front.' She said running up the stairs.

Casey hurried to find Charlie's car keys and anything that Ruby could use to stop the bleeding, tissues, paper towel, old towels.

Casey packed it all into the car just in time for Ruby to come out.

'Did you lock the house?' He asked her.

'Yep, lets just go.' Ruby answered getting into the car.

Casey could tell that his girlfriend was in pain and it hurt him just as much.

When they got to the hospital they rushed in and Sid saw them.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

'Ruby was rushing to do the dishes before Charlie and Brax got back and a glass broke and cut her hand.' Casey explained.

'Okay, go straight through to that room and I will have to give her some stitches.' Sid said directing them towards a room.

'Stitches!' Ruby freaked out.

'It will help you.' Casey told her.

A couple minutes later Sid walked into the room. 'Are you ready?' Sid asked Ruby.

'Yep.' She replied quietly.

'Okay, this will hurt a little bit but the quicker I get it done, the quicker it will be over and the sooner you will feel better.' Sid explained.

After five minutes Sid was done. 'There you go.' He said pulling the last stitch through.

'Thanks Sid, feels heaps better already.' Ruby told him.

'You're welcome, you can go now.' Sid said after putting a dressing over the wound.

'Thanks.' Ruby said standing up.

'Thanks Sid.' Casey said walking out behind Ruby.

By the time they got home there wasn't much time before Charlie and Brax got home.

'You just lie on the couch and I will finish up in the kitchen.' Casey told her.

Ruby kissed him on the cheek. 'Thank you for taking me to the hospital.'

'It's kind of my duty.' Casey told her.


	25. Chapter 25

Less than fifteen minutes later Charlie and Brax walked through the door happily and bubbly.

'Hey guys!' Charlie called out, then she saw Ruby on the couch holding her hand. 'Ruby what happened?'

'Well, I was kind of in a rush doing the dishes before you came home and a glass broke and Casey had to take me to the hospital and get stitches.' Ruby explained to her.

Just then Casey walked in.

'Are you alright?' Brax asked worried, him and Ruby had grown really close and he cared for her a lot.

'Yeah now I am.' Ruby told them both.

'Thank you Casey.' Charlie looked up at him.

'No problem.' He said.

'Well we have to get the rest of the stuff out of the car, but take it easy Ruby.' Charlie told her.

'I'll help you.' Casey said following Charlie and Brax out of the house.

'Did you have a good time?' Casey asked them both.

'Yeah.' Brax started.

'It was very relaxing.' Charlie finished.

'That's good.' Casey said.

'What did you both get up to?' Charlie asked.

'School, surf and study!' Casey answered.

'Ah, the triple S.' Brax laughed.

'Something like that.' Casey said.

Charlie got her bag out of the back.

'Let me take it.' Casey took the bag from her.

'Thank you.' Charlie said handing the bag to him.

As they walked back up to the house, Charlie opened the door for the boys with no spare hands.

'What are your plans for the rest of the week?' Brax asked Charlie later as they were sitting down having a coffee.

'Well, I don't have to go back to work because now I am on maternity leave from now until a year after the baby is born.' Charlie told him.

'A year!' Brax said.

'Yes, I don't want to miss out on anything.' Charlie explained. ' So I was thinking that on Thursday we could take a trip to the city and buy things to start getting the nursery set up.'

'Sounds like a good plan.' Brax said. 'Well I have to go into work and sort some stuff out since I have been away and I will see you later.' He kissed her forehead.

'See ya.' Charlie farewelled Brax and took another sip of her coffee.


	26. Chapter 26

**4 days later, Thursday**

'Are you ready to go?' Charlie called out to Brax from the bottom of the stairs.

'Yeah.' Brax said, chucking a shirt on walking down.

'Can I come?' Ruby asked.

'Ah, no you're getting no days off of school, your HSC is in two months.' Charlie explained to her.

'Fine, come on Casey lets go.' Ruby gave in.

'See ya.' Casey said.

'See you when you get back.' Ruby said and walked out the door.

Charlie and Brax followed them out.

'Have a good day at school!' Charlie yelled out.

'Will do.' Casey replied.

Once Charlie and Brax got to the city they walked into the baby shop.

'Okay, I have a list.' Charlie said.

'Miss control freak!' Brax laughed.

'Am not.' Charlie punched his arm.

'The first we need is a cot.' Charlie started.

About an hour later they were done with the furniture side of things and struggling to fit everything into Charlie's car.

They had everything they could think of, a car seat, cot, change table, pram, high chair, play mat, even a port-a-cot to have downstairs during the day. Anything that they could think of!

Next they had to buy bottles and clothes.

They looked in the baby girls section and found lots of jumpsuits, singlets, beanies, bodysuits, all of which Charlie had to get!

They also found blankets and sheets for the babys bed.

The last thing they bought before heading home were bottles, dummies and nappies.

On the way home Charlie and Brax were talking.

'This is already a very expensive baby.' Brax said.

'Well we had to get everything so we would be ready for when the time comes.' Charlie told him.

'Are you going to have a baby shower too?' Brax asked.

'I think Bianca wanted to organise one next month.' Charlie answered.

'Wow, are we even going to have room for everything?' Brax laughed.

'That's why we had to get a new house!' Charlie replied.

When they got home Charlie and Brax were struggling to carry miscellaneous bits and pieces inside.

Ruby and Casey were studying at the table.

'Whoa!' Ruby said.

'That's not all.' Brax told her. 'There's still a backseat load of it.'

'I guess I will go and get some.' Casey said standing up.

Ruby ran over to Charlie and grabbed some bags and helped take it upstairs to the babys room.

'Where are we putting it all?' Ruby asked walking in.

'Clothes and bags in that corner and boxes against the wall over there.' Charlie pointed her in the direction.

The next thing they knew Casey and Brax were both struggling to carry the cot box in.

'Far out! This is heavy.' Casey struggled.

'Use your muscles.' Ruby teased him.

'You want to have a shot?' Casey questioned.

'No I think I'll be right.' Ruby replied.

'Where are we putting this Charls?' Brax asked.

'Over there.' Charlie showed them.

Fifteen minutes later they were done and the babys room looked like a bomb had hit it.

'Anyone hungry?' Brax asked, as they stood there admiring the messy room.

'Yeah, but what are we going to do about this mess?' Casey questioned.

'On Saturday you can have a break from your study when I have the day off and you can help me put everything together.' Brax said.

'What a joy that shall be.' Casey said sarcastically.

'Until then, we can just keep the door shut.' Charlie laughed.

Let's go grab something to eat.' Ruby said.

'Free pizzas on me!' Brax cheered thinking that with the work they had just done they deserved it still knowing it was nothing compared to what Saturday would be like!


	27. Chapter 27

It was Saturday and all four of them were in the babys room, Brax and Casey were trying to put the cot together and struggling with it.

'The instructions say that these two parts have to go together.' Ruby explained, trying to make sense of the instructions.

'But they can't.' Casey said.

'Let me have a look.' Charlie said grabbing the instructions out of Rubys hands.

'You two have the piece around the wrong way.' Charlie laughed.

Brax turned it around. 'Oh look it goes together now.'

'Very funny.' Ruby said.

After an hours hard work they eventually got it together and had to start on the change table.

'I need a beer first.' Brax said, walking out of the room.

Charlie laughed.

'Can I make the bed?' Ruby asked her.

'Sure, go for it.' Charlie said. 'I will just find the blankets for you.'

Charlie looked at the pile of bags in the corner, not knowing which one they would be in.

'Um, maybe I will help you unpack the bags first and then I can make up the bed.' Ruby suggested.

'Good idea.' Charlie agreed.

They decided it would be easier to pour everything out of the bags, sort them into piles and then put them into drawers. Half of which wouldn't be able to be done until the boys finally decided to put the table together.

Just as they were pouring everything out Brax walked back in.

'Oh god.' He said looking.

'We're going to sort it and put it away.' Ruby said.

Charlie just laughed at Ruby trying to cover up the reason.

'Okay then.' Brax said still astonished.

Half an hour later Ruby and Charlie had everything sorted into piles, singlets, winter clothes, summer clothes, sheets, blankets, bottles, nappies, dummies, beanies and hats.

'Okay I'll put everything away and you can make the bed.' Charlie said.

'Brax it's safe for you to come in now!' Charlie called when she was done, all she had to do now was put the bottles in a drawer she had kept empty in the kitchen and the nappies and changing stuff in the drawer of the table when Brax finally set it up.

Brax walked in. 'Where'd everything go?'

'Away.' Charlie told him.

Charlie got up and walked over to him.

Brax put his arms around Charlie and pulled her closer to him, as far as he could without her tummy getting in the way.

'I love you.' He told her.

'I love you too.' Charlie said.

Brax kissed Charlie.

'Guys, I'm still here!' Ruby interrupted from the corner.

Charlie pulled away and lent her head on his chest and started laughing.

Casey walked in and was standing behind Brax. 'What did I miss out on?'

'Nothing mate, now lets put this table together.' Brax told him.

'I'm going to put a bag together with everything we need for the hospital in it.' Charlie said.

'Why?' Brax asked.

'To be ready.' She replied.

'Okay then.' Brax said and got started on putting the table together.

Charlie got the bag ready with essentials like a couple of outfits for the baby, dummies, nappies and blankets.

All of a sudden Charlie realised that soon the day would come and she would be a mum for the second time, it made her nervous and excited at the same time!


	28. Chapter 28

**3 weeks later**

Bianca had organised a baby shower for Charlie and nearly everyone from Summer Bay was there.

Leah, Gina, Colleen, Irene, Roo, Indi, Cheryl, April, Ruby, herself and of course the guest of honour, Charlie.

'Thanks for coming.' Charlie said to them all.

One by one they all gave her presents for the baby.

'Thank you.' Charlie said.

'Does anyone want cake?' Ruby said.

Everyone looked at the not so very appetising cake.

'I made it myself.' She said. 'Chocolate mud.'

'Sure.' Leah said, trying to make Ruby feel good.

Leah took a bite.

'How is it?' Ruby asked.

'Mmmm.' Was all Leah could say. 'You should try some.'

Ruby had one bit and spat it out. 'This is disgusting! Why didn't you tell me Leah?'

'I didn't want to upset you.' Leah said quietly.

'Well does anyone want some savoury.' Bianca suggested.

'Sounds good.' Charlie said.

An hour later everyone had packed up and left apart from Bianca who was sitting with Charlie having a coffee.

'So how does it feel?' Bianca asked.

'What feel?' Charlie was confused.

'You're due in four weeks.' Bianca said.

'Oh yeah.' Charlie understood. 'Restricted.'

'Huh?' Bianca said.

'I can't do anything I just have to stay in the house, waiting!' Charlie said.

'Oh, it's okay.' Bianca said. 'Actually I'm going to take you out, we're going to go for a walk on the beach.'

'Yes!' Charlie exclaimed.

'I'll just grab my purse and then we can go.' Charlie said.

After Charlie and Bianca had a walk along the beach Charlie came home and started cooking tea.

'Hey.' Brax greeted her walking into the kitchen.

'Hey.' She replied.

'How did the baby shower go?' Brax asked.

'Good.' Charlie answered. 'After Bianca got me out of the house and we went for a walk.'

'I'm sorry, it won't be long and you will be out of the house like usual.' Brax said.

'I know.' Charlie understood. 'I just want this baby out!'

Brax put his hands on Charlie's stomach. 'Did you hear that?'

Charlie laughed. 'Soon enough, soon enough.'


	29. Chapter 29

**2 weeks later, Ruby and Casey were sitting their HSC**

Charlie was sitting in bed like she did for most of her days now, waiting for the baby.

Brax was downstairs getting something to eat when he heard Charlie.

'Brax!' She yelled out.

Brax rushed upstairs.

'What's wrong?' He asked running into the room.

'We've got to go.' Charlie said panicking.

'Where?' Brax was confused.

'The hospital.' Charlie snapped at him.

'Oh ah!' Brax finally understood. 'Come on.'

Brax helped get Charlie to her feet and down the stairs where Ruby and Casey just got home from school.

'Where are you going? Don't you want to hear about the HSC?' Ruby asked.

'To the hospital Ruby.' Brax said in a hurry.

'Oh!' Ruby exclaimed.

'Ruby just bring that bag of baby stuff to the hospital okay.' Charlie said.

'Yeah okay we'll be down there soon.' Casey said.

Charlie and Brax stumbled into the hospital.

'Sid, Charlie's water has broken.' Brax said.

'Okay Charlie just go with the nurse and I will be in with you soon.' Sid directed her.

Charlie followed the nurse and went into the room and was waiting in there with Brax.

'At the moment you're only having minor contractions so it will still be a while yet.' Sid told her.

'Thanks Sid.' Brax said.

On the way out of the room Sid saw Ruby and Casey walking in.

'Dr Walker, do you know what room Charlie is in?' Casey asked.

'Yes, I've just been in with her.' Sid pointed towards the room.

'Charlie!' Ruby ran into the room. 'I've got the bag you packed and some magazines.'

'Thanks Rubes just put them on the table.' Charlie said.

'What did Sid say?' Ruby asked.

'He just said it will be a while yet so we just have to wait.' Brax told her.

'How did your HSC go?' Charlie asked.

'At the moment I don't think it really matters!' Casey said.

**Thanks for reading guys! Thanks for all the reviews, I love them keep them coming!**


	30. Chapter 30

A couple of hours later the baby was born.

Everyone was sitting in the room looking at the beautiful little girl Charlie was holding in her arms.

'What's her name?' Casey asked.

Charlie looked at Brax, she had not really thought of any.

'Olivia Aishe.' Charlie said.

'Perfect.' Brax approved still not being able to take his eyes off of her.

'Here.' Charlie said, handing Olivia to Brax.

Brax took her so gently not wanting to hurt his little girl.

'She's so light.' He said quietly.

After holding her for a while he handed her over to Ruby.

'My baby sister.' Ruby kissed Olivia on the forehead.

After Ruby had held her for a while Casey had a hold then she went back to Charlie and slept in her arms.

'Hello.' Came a quiet knock at the door. 'We heard the news' Heath said walking in the door with Bianca.

'Olivia Aishe.' Charlie said.

'That's adorable.' Bianca admired her.

'Do you want to hold your niece?' Charlie offered.

'Sure.' Heath said, he took Olivia from Charlie's arms so gently and carefully.

'She's so peaceful.' Heath said.

Heath kissed Olivia on the forehead. 'Do you want a hold Bianca?'

'Am I allowed?' Bianca asked Charlie.

'Yeah, of course!' Charlie laughed.

Bianca held Olivia in her arms and she started to stir a bit but Bianca calmed her straight away.

'When do you get out of here?' Heath questioned quietly.

'Not tomorrow, but the next day.' Charlie answered.

Bianca gave Olivia back to Charlie.

'We have a little piece of news of our own.' Bianca said.

'Oh my god!' Ruby exclaimed. 'You're pregnant.'

'Ah, no not that big.' Bianca giggled.

'We've bought a house together.' Heath finished for her. 'Next to yours.'

'Really!' Charlie whispered excitedly not wanting to wake Olivia.

'Yes.' Bianca smiled happily.

'Welcome to the neighbourhood!' Brax congratulated them.

Just then Dr Walker walked into the room.

'How is she doing?' He asked.

'Good.' Charlie said quietly.

'That's great, if you have any questions just come and ask me I will come and check in on her again later.' Sid walked out.

'Do you need anything from home?' Brax asked her.

'Ah yeah my clothes and make up and stuff.' Charlie told him.

'Well I will go back and get them, Heath do you want to come and help?' Brax offered.

'Sure, leave the girls to it.' Heath said.

'What about me!' Casey said.

'Yeah, you can come too I suppose.' Heath told him.

When the three brothers got home they were puzzled.

'What clothes do I get her?' Brax said cluelessly.

Ten minutes later they still couldn't figure anything out they had to bring for Charlie apart from a tooth and hair brush.

They decided to ring Bianca.

Back at the hospital Bianca quickly answered her phone and stepped outside the room.

'Hey, why are you taking so long?' Bianca asked.

'Well…uh, we don't really know what she needs.' Heath replied.

'Clothes.' Bianca stated the obvious.

Heath put Brax on.

'What clothes?' Brax asked.

'I will be there to help you in a minute.' Bianca said hanging up.

She stuck her head back in the door. 'I will be back soon. Some boys just don't know anything!'

'Okay.' Charlie laughed, still holding Olivia close to her.

**Thanks to totallymeagain for the name Olivia and Spotty37 for the idea of Aishe, you said Asha but I changed I a little bit :P**

**Thanks again! Please keep reviewing!**


	31. Chapter 31

Bianca walked into their house and up the stairs and found Heath and Brax in Charlie and Brax's room.

'Now, what's the problem?' She asked walking in the room and found nearly all of the clothes on the bed, hanging out of drawers or on the floor. 'Woah!'

'We didn't know what, she has too much.' Brax said.

'Well I don't think pulling everything out was necessary but too late now.' Bianca laughed.

Bianca picked out some clothes for Charlie and while she was getting her toiletries and make up Brax packed everything back into the drawers and wardrobe.

When they got back to the hospital Olivia was in her bed and Charlie was lying in her bed reading and filling out all of Olivia's information.

'Thank you Bianca.' Charlie said as Bianca walked in with her things Brax, Heath and Casey following.

'What do you mean?' Brax asked. 'We got it for you.'

'Yep, sure you did.' Charlie laughed.

Olivia started to cry and Charlie reached for her.

'It's okay.' Brax said rushing over there. 'I got her.'

'Thanks, daddy!' Charlie laughed.

Brax got her and rocked her in his arms. 'Sshh, shhh.' He said and kissed her forehead.

Olivia soon calmed down and went back to sleep.

'You're a natural.' Charlie congratulated him.

'I always thought I had a father instinct inside of me.' Brax joked.

'Where's Ruby?' Casey asked noticing that she wasn't there.

'She's gone to get us all pizzas for tea.' Charlie told him. 'She will be back soon.'

Ten minutes later Ruby walked in with the pizzas.

'Look who I found during my travels.' Ruby announced walking in with Leah and VJ following her.

'Hello!' Leah said. 'Where is she?'

Just then Leah got her eyes on Olivia.

'She's gorgeous!' Leah said walking over to where Brax was, still holding her.

Brax handed Olivia to Leah.

Leah cuddled her and wished that she could have this feeling herself all over again.

'Who wants dinner?' Ruby asked pulling out some plastic plates.

Sid walked in to check on Olivia again.

'Charlie, we can provide dinner for you, it's advised that you eat healthy to get your strength back and for your babys benefit.' Sid told her.

'Okay, I guess she is worth crappy hospital food!' Charlie gave in.

'I will get someone to bring it in for you soon.' Sid walked out again.

'Haha!' Bianca teased her.

'That's not fair!' Charlie said.

Leah handed Olivia to Charlie while everyone was eating their dinner.

'VJ and I have to go and get home now but I promise if I don't get to see you before you get home I will visit you then.' Leah said.

'Okay then, come in whenever you want.' Charlie told her.

Leah gave Charlie and hug and left.


	32. Chapter 32

A couple of days later Charlie was in the hospital room packing her and Olivia's things when Brax came in.

'Good morning!' He said walking over and kissing Charlie.

'Morning to you too.' Charlie said finally getting a breath.

'How is she?' Brax asked looking over at Olivia.

'She woke up a couple of times last night but she hasn't woken again since I've been up so I thought I would get everything ready while I could.' Charlie told him. 'I've got to go fill out the discharge forms, so would you be able to stay here and watch her.'

'Yeah, of course.' Brax told her.

Charlie walked to reception while Brax sat and watched his beautiful daughter sleep peacefully.

'Okay, it's all done. We can go.' Charlie said happily.

Brax got Olivia out of the crib trying hard not to wake her up.

'Have you got the car seat in?' Charlie questioned him on the way out.

'Yes, everything is ready.' Brax assured her.

Charlie strapped Olivia into her seat and sat next to her.

'What, aren't you going to sit in the front with me?' Brax asked.

'No, I want to stay back here and make sure she is okay.' Charlie said.

When they got home they saw Heath, Bianca, Ruby and Casey were moving things into Heath and Bianca's house.

When they saw Charlie and Brax arrive home with Olivia they wandered over.

'Hello darling.' Bianca said and kissed Olivia's head.

'How's the moving in going?' Brax asked.

'Good.' Bianca said happily.

'I would help but I don't really have that much strength.' Charlie said.

'No, no that's fine and you've got to look after Miss Olivia anyway.' Bianca adored Olivia so much!

'I will come over and help you guys in a second once we've got Olivia all settled in.' Brax said walking up to the house.

Charlie followed him, when they got into the house they went straight up to the pretty pink and purple nursery.

When Charlie got up there she found a surprise on the door it was Olivia's name spelt out on the door in cute little letters.

'Aw! That's so cute.' She said. 'Did you do it?'

'I would like to say yes but no, Ruby did it.' Brax confessed.

Charlie walked in and put Olivia down in her cot and sat and watched her.

'I'm going to unpack my things.' Charlie told Brax.

'Okay.' Brax replied.

Charlie walked out and unpacked her things and when she walked back into Olivia's room Brax was unpacking Olivia's things.

'I'm going to help the neighbours move in.' Brax laughed. 'Will you be alright?'

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' Charlie laughed.

'Well if you need me…just yell out the window.' Brax told her.

He kissed Charlie's forehead and looked at Olivia again before walking out of the room, he couldn't believe he was finally a father.


	33. Chapter 33

A couple of hours later Brax came back to check on Charlie and Olivia.

Neither of them were in the nursery so Brax checked his and Charlie's room.

Brax walked in quietly and found Charlie and Olivia sleeping on their bed, Charlie was laying on her side and Olivia was laying next to her chest.

Brax stayed there and watched for a while until Charlie woke.

'Hey.' She whispered to him.

'Hey, Heath and Bianca have invited us to their house for dinner, do you want to go?' Brax asked.

'Yeah of course. We'll just take the pram over for Olivia to sleep in.' Charlie said.

'I guess I better put it together then.' Brax told her.

Charlie laughed, 'You haven't done it yet!'

'Nope!' Brax laughed walking out getting to work.

An hour later Charlie was getting Olivia ready in the pram to take out for tea, she was so rugged up it was hard to find her.

'Whoa, ah Charlie it's the middle of summer. Do you want her to cook?' Brax joked.

'Oh yeah.' Charlie took a couple of blankets off.

'You ready to go?' Brax asked her.

'Yeah. Are Ruby and Casey coming?' Charlie questioned.

'They're already over there.' Brax told her.

'Okay let's go.' Charlie walked out the door.

Shortly after Charlie and Bianca were sitting at the table and Bianca was nursing Olivia and Heath and Brax were cooking the barbecue.

'She's adorable.' Bianca said for the millionth time.

'I have something very important to ask you.' Charlie told her.

'And what would that be?' Bianca questioned.

'Would you and Heath like to be Olivia's godparents?' Charlie asked.

'Oh of course!' Bianca exclaimed. 'Thank you.'

'No, thank you.' Charlie said.

Just then Olivia started to cry.

'Maybe she doesn't like the idea.' Bianca said.

'Or maybe, she's just hungry.' Charlie laughed.

Charlie got Olivia from Bianca.

'I'll be back in a minute.' Bianca told her 'I will just see how far away dinner is.'

'Hey boys!' Bianca said cheekily walking outside and slapping Heath's bum.

'Someone's happy.' Heath laughed.

'Guess who Olivia's godparents are!' Bianca exclaimed.

'Who?' Heath asked looking at Brax.

Brax smiled he knew what Bianca was going to say they had discussed who the godparents would be before Olivia was born. They decided on Heath and Bianca, Ruby and Casey.

'We are!' Bianca said excitedly.

'Thanks man.' Heath said, patting Brax on the back.

'Thank you.' Brax said. 'Where's Charlie, Bianca?'

'She's inside feeding Olivia.' Bianca replied.

'I'll just go in and check how she's going.' Brax told them walking off.

'Sure it's not that you want a better look at her boobs?' Heath asked.

Brax looked at him and rolled his eyes.

'Hey.' Brax said quietly walking in.

'Hey.' Charlie answered.

Olivia was laying in Charlie's arms sleeping.

'Do you want me to take her?' Brax asked.

'Sure.' Charlie said, giving Olivia to him. 'Just beware, she might chuck.'

'Okay then.' Brax laughed.

'I'm going to get Bianca to show me around the house, all I've seen so far is the kitchen!' Charlie exclaimed.

Bianca showed Charlie around and they made their way out to the backyard again.

'And here's the pool, which Ruby and Casey are already making use of.' Bianca pointed out.

'I was wondering where they were.' Charlie said.

'Tea's ready!' Heath announced.


	34. Chapter 34

A couple days later Brax came home from work for lunch and found Charlie lying on the lounge sleeping with Olivia lying on top of her also sleeping. Olivia had been keeping the both of them up lots at night but mostly Charlie.

Brax made himself a sandwich and was eating it at the kitchen table when Charlie walked in.

'Hello, why didn't you come and see me when you came in?' Charlie asked as she sat on Brax's lap.

'You were sleeping and I know you are tired so I didn't want to wake you.' Brax told her.

'Well I've been missing you while I've been at home and you at work.' Charlie murmured starting to kiss Brax passionately and he kissed her back.

Just then they could hear Olivia crying through the baby monitor.

'Hold that thought!' Charlie said standing up.

'No, it's okay you've been getting up to her all the time, I'll get it.' Brax told her walking off to go upstairs.

'Thanks babe.' Charlie said, sitting back down and started to read a magazine.

A couple of minutes later Brax walked back into the kitchen holding Olivia with her head nestled against his neck. He rocked her and kissed her head thinking of how lucky he is to finally be a dad.

Brax gave her to Charlie a little while later so she could feed her.

'You know what you need.' Brax stated.

'Some sleep?' Charlie replied.

'No, well yes, you need to get out.' Brax told her. 'I'm going to take you back to work with me and you can stay there or take Olivia for a walk to the diner or anything, you just need to get out.'

'I guess that sounds good.' Charlie said. 'I'll just go and get ready and you can get Liv ready to go.'

Ten minutes later Charlie walked back down the stairs and Brax was waiting there for her with Olivia in the pram.

'Ready?' He asked her.

'Yep.' She answered.

When Charlie and Brax were walking to the diner they passed Heath, still a bit wet and carrying a surfboard.

'Well hello there.' He said walking towards them.

'Hey.' Charlie replied.

'How is she today?' Heath asked sweetly sticking his head around to look at Olivia sleeping in the pram.

'She's good.' Brax answered.

'So did you decide you would get out of the house?' Heath questioned.

'Yeah, it's so hot!' Charlie said.

'Yeah, I know.' Heath replied.

'And I can't even take her for a swim down the beach, well not yet, the water's a bit too rough for her and she can't exactly swim.' Charlie told Heath.

'You can come and swim in our pool anytime.' Heath offered.

'I will remember that!' Charlie laughed and started pushing the pram again.

'See ya.' Heath said.

'Bye.' Charlie and Brax both said.

Quite a few people had stopped to talk to Charlie and Brax along the way.

Charlie went in and got a juice from the surf club and saw Roo and Gina who both gave their congratulations and although already hearing about the news were glad to finally see Charlie's new daughter.

After finishing her juice upstairs at Angelos with Brax she went to the diner to catch up with Leah.

'How is she sleeping?' Leah asked her.

'She's okay, only starting out I guess she's up at nearly every hour of the night.' Charlie told her.

'What about the day?' Leah questioned.

'She's much better in the day so that's when I get my sleep!' Charlie laughed.

The customers in the diner were always telling Charlie how cute Olivia was.

When school had finished Ruby came in.

'Hello, look who finally got out of the house!' Ruby gave Charlie a hug and got her baby sister out of the pram and was rocking her.

Indi walked in for her shift and came over to talk to Ruby.

'Oh! Is this Olivia?' Indi asked.

'Yep.' Ruby told her.

'She's beautiful.' Indi said.

'Do you want to hold her?' Ruby offered.

'Yeah, sure, if that's okay Charlie?' Indi asked.

Charlie turned around hearing her name. 'What, oh yeah sure.'

'Congratulations by the way, she's beautiful.' Indi congratulated her.

'Thank you.' Charlie said and turned around to continue her conversation with Leah.

'What's her middle name?' Indi questioned.

'Aishe.' Ruby answered.

'Olivia Aishe. That's beautiful.' Indi said rocking Olivia still. 'Well I hate to let her go but my shift started five minutes ago so I have to go!'

Ruby took Olivia back from Indi.

'She's starting to get grumpy.' Ruby told Charlie over Olivia's cries.

'I guess that means it's time for me to go, sorry Leah.' Charlie said.

'No, that's fine. I know what it's like!' Leah told her.

'No, it's okay.' Ruby told them. 'I was about to go home so I can take her and you can stay here and enjoy yourself Charlie.'

'Are you sure?' Charlie was unsure about it, she hadn't left Olivia with Ruby like that before it wasn't that she didn't trust Ruby but Olivia was only a week old.

'Sure!' Ruby said, putting Olivia back into the pram. 'I will see you when you get home.'

'There's express milk in the fridge if she needs it!' Charlie said a little too loud turning a few heads.

Leah laughed and Ruby pushed off with Olivia in the pram.


	35. Chapter 35

A couple of weeks later everything was going great and Olivia was going perfectly.

Charlie was cooking a special breakfast for a special occasion.

Brax walked into the kitchen holding Olivia.

'Hello Mummy.' He greeted her.

'Hello!' She replied and kissed Olivia's cheek.

They were serving breakfast on the table when Ruby and Casey walked down the stairs.

'Morning!' Ruby exclaimed.

'Hey.' Casey followed her.

'Morning guys.' Charlie said chirpily.

'What's the occasion?' Casey joked around.

'Oh, I know!' Ruby went along with him. 'A month ago we did our first HSC exam.'

'Oh yeah. That's right.' Casey laughed.

'No it's not! Little Liv is a month old!' Ruby exclaimed running up and grabbing her from Brax's hands and giving her a massive hug and kiss like she did every morning.

'Happy one month birthday!' Casey said to Olivia.

After sitting down and having breakfast they decided to go for a walk as a 'family' and picked up Heath and Bianca along the way.

'Hello Miss Olivia Aishe!' Bianca said giving her a cuddle taking her from Charlie's arm as they met up.

Heath kissed his niece on the forehead. 'I can't believe she is one month old!'

'It went quick didn't it.' Brax said putting a hat on Olivia's head, he took on his father role so well.

'Well I think we should go out for tea tonight at Angelos to celebrate.' Bianca announced.

'Sounds good.' Charlie said. 'At about 6?'

'Perfect.' Bianca said. 'Well I hate to give Olivia back but I have to get to work.'

Charlie put her arms out and took her back.

'Have a good day Missy Moo!' Bianca told Olivia. 'Are you two coming?' She asked Ruby and Casey.

'Yep!' They piped in.

'Have a good day at school.' Charlie said.

'Thanks Mum.' Ruby said, she had been calling Charlie that a lot lately with everyone trying to get Olivia to say it even though it was a bit soon.

'See ya Charlie.' Casey said.

'Bye!' Bianca said and gave Heath a kiss goodbye.

'What are you blokes doing?' Charlie asked Brax and Heath.

'I have to go up to the restaurant.' Brax answered.

'And I have to talk to him about something.' Heath added.

'Well I am going to go to the diner for a coffee then I have to take Olivia to the hospital for her one month check-up.' Charlie told them both.

'Do you want me to come?' Brax asked.

'Yeah, I guess that would be good. I'll come and get you before I go.' Charlie said.

As they got to the front of the surf club Charlie kissed Brax goodbye and kept walking to the diner.

When Charlie got to the diner she ordered a coffee and was talking to Colleen while it was being made.

'So how old is Olivia now?' Colleen asked.

'She's a month old today.' Charlie told her.

'Oh such an angel, very well behaved. You're very lucky.' Colleen replied.

'Yes, I know I am.' Charlie said.


	36. Chapter 36

In the restaurant Brax and Heath were talking.

'So what did you need to talk to me about?' Brax asked him.

'Well, you know Bianca and I have been seeing each other for a while now and we live together.' Heath started.

'You want to ask her to marry you?' Brax finished.

'Ah, yeah.' Heath said, feeling nervous.

'Well, you are pretty disgusting to live with so if she hasn't dumped you by now, I thik you might be in the clear.' Brax laughed.

'Gee, thanks brother.' Heath said.

'So when are you going to do it?' Brax questioned him.

'Well I was thinking tonight at dinner.' Heath suggested.

'Do you have a ring?' Brax asked.

'Well not yet.' Heath replied.

'How are you supposed to propose without a ring?' Brax asked him.

'I'm going to go into the city while you and Charlie go to the hospital.' Heath told him.

Just then Charlie walked through the door with Olivia in the pram sleeping.

'Ready to go?' She asked walking up to Brax and Heath.

'Yep.' Brax said. 'Hey, good luck Heath, see you at dinner.'

'Yep, see ya bro.' Heath replied.

'What does he need good luck for?' Charlie asked on the way out.

'Trust me, you'll see tonight.' Brax assured her.

'Okay then.' She replied.

At the hospital Sid was checking Olivia out and making sure she was okay.

'Olivia seems to be doing perfectly.' Sid finished.

'Thanks Doctor Walker.' Charlie said.

'Is she sleeping well?' Sid asked.

'At first it wasn't that great but now she is getting better, but she sleeps well during the day.' Charlie explained.

'Well she seems to be doing just fine so you are free to go.' Doctor Walker told them.

'Thanks Sid.' Brax replied.

They got up and walked out of the hospital.

Charlie and Brax walked into the diner with Olivia asleep again and sat at a table.

'How did the check-up go?' Leah asked them.

'Perfect, she's is healthy and right on track.' Charlie told her.

'That's great. Now, can I take your order?' Leah questioned.

'Yeah, I'll have a flat white and salad.' Charlie said.

'And what about you Brax?' Leah asked.

'Yeah, I'll just have the same.' Brax told her.

'Coming right up.' Leah wrote down their order and walked off.

Charlie saw Bianca walk into the diner and order a coffee.

'Does Bianca know what Heath had to talk to you about?' Charlie asked.

'Most likely not, so stay quiet about it.' Brax told Charlie.

'Hey guys, what's going on?' Bianca asked.

'Not much.' Brax answered. 'What about you?'

'No, not much either. Do you know where Heath is?' Bianca questioned. 'I called him but he didn't answer.'

'He was at Angelos talking to Brax earlier.' Charlie said.

'Do you know where he might be Brax?' Bianca asked.

'He mentioned something that he had to pick something up from the city.' Brax said.

'Oh, if he said something I would have gone with him. Good excuse to go shopping!' Bianca sounded disappointed.

Brax could only think about how happy she would be when she found out what he was really doing there.

'Well I have to get back to work.' Bianca said when Colleen brought over her take away coffee.

'Okay then, guess we'll see you at dinner tonight.' Brax said

'Yeah, see you at 6.' Bianca said.

'Bye.' Charlie said as she walked off.

'What's the big secret?' Charlie asked Brax quietly.

'You really want to know?' Brax questioned.

'Well, yes.' Charlie assured him.

'Heath has gone to the city to buy a ring.' Brax told her.

'He's going to ask Bianca to marry him?' Charlie couldn't believe it.

'Yep.' Brax confirmed.

**I'm so glad that you're all liking the story, I love your reviews so please keep sending them. I love them! I have something different coming up next so when it comes PLEASE give ideas, I'm getting a bit stuck!**

**Thanks! **


	37. Chapter 37

It was six o'clock and Charlie and Brax walked into Angelos with Ruby, Casey and Olivia. Ruby was looking after Olivia and Bianca like every time she saw her had to go and say hello. While Bianca wasn't with Heath, Charlie went over to talk to him.

'Good luck for tonight.' Charlie winked at him.

'For what?' Heath asked pretending not to know.

'I made Brax tell me.' Charlie said.

'You haven't told anyone have you?' Heath asked.

'No, it's okay I haven't said anything.' Charlie assured him.

'Since you know, do you want to tell me if she'll like the ring?' Heath asked.

'Sure.' Charlie said happily.

Heath pulled it out of his pocket.

'Heath, it's perfect she will love it!' Charlie told him.

'I hope so.' He said.

Everyone had eaten their dinner and were waiting for their desert. Charlie went to the toilets to feed and change Olivia and she found Bianca in there looking upset.

'Bianca, what's wrong?' Charlie asked rushing over to her.

'Heath, he hasn't been talking to me all night.' Bianca told Charlie. 'I think he might break up with me or he might be cheating on me or something.'

'Trust me Bianca, he loves you way too much to ever do anything like that.' Charlie hugged her.

Bianca was crying. 'Well why isn't he talking to me?'

'Well I can't exactly tell you that, but trust me before we go home tonight you will know.' Charlie assured her.

'Do you know something I don't?' Bianca asked wiping away her tears.

'I might do. Now stop crying, put on a better face and maybe you might need to touch up your eye make up a little bit.' Charlie laughed.

'Okay, okay.' Bianca giggled.

A couple of minutes later the girls came back out of the toilets.

'Hey, where have you been?' Heath asked Bianca.

'Just been helping Charlie with Olivia.' Bianca told him.

Heath looked at Charlie who just smiled and quickly winked.

'Well desert is here.' Heath dragged Bianca back over to her seat.

'Why have you been acting weird tonight?' Bianca came straight out and asked.

Heath sighed. 'I have something to ask you.'

'Okay.' Bianca said.

'Will you marry me?' Heath asked pulling the ring out of his pocket and showing Bianca.

Bianca was gobsmacked! She looked at the ring and back at Heath and then at Charlie.

'You knew about this?' She asked.

'Maybe.' Charlie giggled.

There was a long silence.

'Ah, Bianca are you going to answer him?' Ruby prompted her.

Suddenly Bianca came back to reality.

'Yes.' She said.

Heath looked at her. 'Really?'

'Yes, yes, yes! A million times yes!'

Heath slid the ring onto her finger and she kissed him passionately.

Brax made a loud whistle noise and everyone at the restaurant turned and stared. They picked up on what had happened and joined Brax and started to cheer. Bianca and Heath pulled away and chuckled and gave Heath one more kiss.


	38. Chapter 38

Charlie was sitting on the bed in her and Brax's room.

'I just put her down.' Brax said closing the door quietly.

'Thanks.' Charlie replied.

Brax came up behind Charlie on the bed and started kissing her neck seductively. Charlie turned around and kissed Brax back.

'You know we probably only have about 5 minutes.' Charlie said between breathes.

'Better not waste time then.' Brax told her.

Less than a minute later they heard Olivia crying.

Charlie looked at Brax. 'Guess I spoke too soon.'

Charlie was about to get up and calm her.

'No, just let her go and let Ruby or Case get her.' Brax begged.

'No, I can't.' Charlie laughed.

'Why not?' Brax was still trying to convince her.

'Because I am her mother and I'm supposed to make her happy.'

Brax just looked at Charlie.

'If she's crying she is not happy!' Charlie said.

'But we never have you and me time.' Brax said.

'I am going to get her now.' Charlie told Brax. 'I promise we can do something special together soon.'

'Promise?' Brax asked.

'Promise.' Charlie confirmed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and walked out to get Olivia.

A little while later Brax walked back down the stairs and saw Charlie feeding Olivia, sitting on the couch.

Brax came and sat next to her.

'Okay, tomorrow night I'm going to take you out to diner somewhere. Anywhere you want.' Brax told her.

'Who's going to look after Olivia?' Charlie questioned.

'I don't know. Bianca and Heath or Ruby and Casey. Bianca loves her and I bet she would love looking after her even more!' Brax explained to Charlie.

'Okay then, I will go and talk to Bianca about it later.' Charlie gave in to Brax and leaned into him and he put his arm around her.

Charlie and Bianca were sitting on the deck outside Heath and Bianca's house.

'I so need this coffee!' Charlie said.

Bianca laughed. 'And why is that?'

'I swear Olivia is nocturnal!' Charlie giggled looking down at her sleeping in the port-a-cot. 'It's day, that's when people are supposed to be awake, not at night!'

'Well at least you can get things done in the day while she is sleeping.' Bianca suggested.

'I guess that's true, if I have an ounce of energy left!' Charlie laughed.

'Well, if you ever need to have a rest and you want someone to look after her you know which fairy godmother to call!' Bianca told her.

'I might actually take you up on that offer, if you're free.' Charlie said.

'When?' Bianca asked.

'Tomorrow night.' Charlie replied.

'I have no plans and as far as I know I am free so I would love to look after the angel. What's happening? Bianca questioned.

'Brax was complaining about us never being able to spend time just him and me together anymore so he wants to take me wherever I want tomorrow night.' Charlie told her.

'Oh sounds special!' Bianca exclaimed.

' Anyway enough about me, how are the wedding plans coming along?' Charlie asked.

'Well we don't really have any yet. We're planning on a long engagement.' Bianca told Charlie.

'And why is that?' Charlie asked.

'Well, we want a special someone to be our flower girl when she learns to walk.' Bianca announced.

'Aw, that's lovely.' Charlie said.

'No pressure.' Bianca joked.

'Yeah, well it might be a while but I will try!' Charlie said.

Charlie and Bianca kept talking for another hour.

Charlie walked out of the house and back to her own with Olivia on her hip walking towards the mail box.

'Hello.' Brax said, getting out of his car.

'Hi!' Charlie was struggling to open her mail while trying to hold onto Olivia.

'Hang on, let me get her.' Brax said rushing over to help Charlie.

Charlie handed Olivia over to him.

'Hello darling.' Brax kissed Olivia forehead and cradled her I his arms.

They started walking up to the house.

'Anything for me?' Brax asked Charlie and gave her a kiss too.

'Nope. Just me.' Charlie told him.

'Yes! No bills!' Brax joked. 'Did you ask Bianca if she can look after Liv?'

'Yeah, she's looking forward to it.' Charlie replied.

'Have you thought about where you want to go?' Brax asked.

'Nah, haven't really had a chance to think yet but I promise I will think of something and then you'll wish that you never gave me the choice!' Charlie laughed.

'I'm sure that won't happen.' Brax said and noticed the distracted look on Charlie's face.

Charlie looked at an envelope and where it had come from and didn't recognise the town.

'Who's that from?' Brax asked as he opened the door for Charlie.

'I don't know.' Charlie was confused.

Charlie opened it and started to read. It was a card congratulating her on her marriage.

'It's from someone called Mark Buckton.' Charlie said.

'Do you know him, his last name is Buckton, maybe you're related.' Brax suggested.

'No, I've never heard of him before.' Charlie said.

'Well, what does it say?' Brax asked as they sat next to each other on the lounge with Olivia between them.

'It's congratulating us on our marriage.' Charlie was very confused.

The card read: _To Charlie and Brax,_

_Congratulations on your marriage, I know that it is late but it took me a while t find your address. I hope you have a happy life together._

_Mark Buckton._

'That's a bit odd.' Brax said. 'You've never heard of him before.'

Ruby and Casey walked in the door after school.

'What's going on?' Ruby asked.

'Got a weird letter.' Brax said.

'It has a return address and phone number.' Charlie said.

'Who's it from?' Ruby asked taking the card out of Charlie's hands.

'It's from a Mark Buckton, who is that?' Ruby read.

'Does that mean he's related to you?' Casey asked.

'I've never heard of him.' Charlie stated.

'Neither have I.' Ruby added.

'What are you going to do?' Casey asked.

'I don't know.' Charlie said.

'We should find him.' Ruby told her.

Charlie hesitated. 'Not right now, I mean Olivia's only a month and a bit old. I'm too busy to track down someone.'

'But you will eventually.' Ruby asked.

'Yes, I will.' Charlie promised.


	39. Chapter 39

Charlie and Brax were snuggling next to each other in bed that night with Olivia lying sound asleep between them.

'Are we still on for tomorrow night?' Brax asked Charlie.

'Why wouldn't we be?' Charlie questioned.

'Just the whole thing with the mystery letter from the strange guy.' Brax said.

'Well I'm still up for going.' Charlie told him.

'Good.' Brax answered.

'I know where I want to go now too.' Charlie said. 'Well kind of.'

'What do you mean kind of?' Brax asked.

'All I know is that I want to go into the city because we have tried everywhere around here and I don't know where to be specific so I'm going to leave that up to you.' Charlie explained.

'Alright then.' Brax said. 'I guess I have to think about it now.'

A minute later Charlie's phone started to ring and woke Olivia who started to cry.

'I'm going to kill whoever this is.' Brax said reaching for Charlie's phone.

Charlie was trying to get Olivia to stop crying while Brax answered the phone. The caller ID said it was Casey.

'Who is it?' Charlie asked.

'Casey.' Brax said.

'But, I thought Ruby and Casey were both home.' Charlie said confused.

'Didn't we all.' Brax said.

'Casey.' Brax said answering the phone.

'Brax?' The voice from the phone said.

'Yes, why are you so surprised?' Brax questioned.

'I called Charlie, where's she?' Casey asked.

'She's right next to me trying to sort this out.' Brax put the phone to Olivia's cries. 'And why does it matter if it's Charlie or not.'

'What made Olivia cry like that?' Casey started.

'You did!' Brax snapped.

'Oh, sorry. And it doesn't matter if it's Charlie, you just didn't pick up your phone.' Casey said.

'Okay. Why are you ringing if you're supposed to be home. Hang on, where are you. You wouldn't be calling if you were home.' Brax said.

'Ruby and I wanted to go out and try and find this Mark guy.' Casey said.

'That was not your choice to make.' Brax was disappointed

'I know, I'm sorry.' Casey said.

'What are you ringing for?' Brax asked.

'Oh yeah, we're at the front door.' Casey said.

'Uh, huh and what are you doing there?' Brax questioned stupidly.

'We forgot the key.' Casey said.

'Are you serious, that's all this was for. Why didn't you just ring the doorbell?' Brax asked.

'We didn't want to wake Livvy.' Casey said.

'Yeah well you still managed.' Brax told him. 'I'll be down in a minute.'

Brax hung up the phone.

'What was the deal with all of that?' Charlie asked finally being able to get Olivia quiet.

'Ruby wanted to find Mark.' Brax started.

'Oh my god.' Charlie said starting to get angry.

'Casey helped her, they went out looking and now they're locked out because they forgot their key.' Brax said.

He got up to go down stairs and let them in.

'Did they find him?' Charlie asked.

'I don't know he didn't say. I don't think.' Brax said.

Charlie got up.

'Can you please take Olivia, I want to deal with this.' Charlie gave Olivia to Brax without giving him a chance to answer and went down stairs to let them in.

Charlie opened the door. As soon as Ruby saw it was Charlie and not Brax her face dropped.

'Couch. Now.' Charlie said opening the door and pointing.

Ruby and Casey both walked over and sat on the couch, not too close together they knew Charlie wasn't happy.

'Why did you go after Mark?' Charlie asked.

'I thought that you would never end up doing it.' Ruby said.

Casey sat there in silence.

'Well, you needed to wait for me in my time.' Charlie said.

'I'm sorry.' Ruby said.

'Sorry Charlie. Casey said quietly.

'Do you know how dangerous that was. Going after a complete stranger for all we know he could be some random who made up his name to get to us.' Charlie said.

Ruby looked at Charlie and all of a sudden knew why she was so mad, Grant. Grant was coming back to her, the last time Ruby went after someone it was Grant, and it ended badly. Charlie knew that Ruby had picked up.

'Casey you can go up now. I need to talk to Ruby.' Charlie said.

Casey stood up. 'Good night.'

'Night.' Ruby said.

The girls both watched Casey walk up the stairs. Casey passed Brax coming out of the nursery on the way to his room.

'What's going on down there?' Brax asked.

'I don't know, something they don't want me to know about.' Casey said.

'Okay then.' Brax kept walking and got to the top of the stairs where he could hear what they were saying and kept walking down.

'Ruby, you know the reason that I'm so mad so I'm not going to explain but this was so dangerous because what if this person was a guy like Grant and was just planning to lure a girl in.' Charlie told her.

'I know that now and I'm so sorry.' Ruby said close to tears.

'I know you are.' Charlie said hugging Ruby.

'What's going on down here and who's Grant?' Brax asked.

'Ruby, can you please go to bed now.' Charlie said.

'Yeah, night.' Ruby said.

Charlie kissed her on the forehead. 'Good night.'

'Come and sit down' Charlie told Brax and pat the seat next to her on the couch.

'Why are you being so serious?' Brax sounded worried.

'I have this secret that is very hard for me to talk about, you may have wondered or heard something and I'm really sorry for not telling you.' Charlie started to get tears down her cheeks.

'Hey, hey.' Brax soothed her and put his arms around her.

She leaned into his chest and told him all about Grant and how horrible he was and the things he did.

'Are you mad that I didn't tell you?' Charlie asked.

'No, of course I'm not those things are horrible and so hard to talk about but I'm glad that you did.' Brax said.

'I love you.' Charlie said.

'I love you too.' Brax said and kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.


	40. Chapter 40

The next day Charlie had taken Olivia over the Heath and Bianca and was telling Bianca what to do.

'There is nappies, dummies and everything you need in that bag and I will put the milk in the fridge but you will need to heat it on the stove evenly and test it on your wrist first to make sure it's not too hot.' Charlie told her.

'Okay, okay got it.' Bianca said and took Olivia into her arms. 'We're going to have such a good night sweetie.'

Charlie laughed.

'Come on, you better go if you ever want to get to the city.' Bianca told her.

'Okay, I will come and get her when we get back.' Charlie said.

'She can stay here for the night if you want.' Bianca offered.

'Trust me I wouldn't put you through that!' Charlie exclaimed.

Charlie kissed Olivia. 'Bye!'

Charlie walked out.

'Have a good time.' Bianca said as she left.

Charlie and Brax were in the car on the way to the city.

Brax looked away from the road and to Charlie who was being quiet.

'Are you okay?' He asked.

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' Charlie quickly diverted her attention away from the window outside.

'You seem distracted.' Brax told her.

Charlie didn't say anything.

'You're worried about Olivia aren't you?'

'Well.' Charlie hesitated. 'It's the first time we've left her.'

'It's okay she will be fine with Heath…yeah well Bianca anyway.' Brax laughed.

'I'm glad you have faith.' Charlie giggled. 'Do you know where we're going?'

'Yep, it's right here.' Brax said turning into a car park at a Seafood Restaurant.

'Looks nice.' Charlie said.

A little while later they had decided what they wanted and Brax called the waiter over.

Charlie looked at the waiter strangely taking notice of his name badge.

'Charlie.' Brax said when the waiter walked off.

'Yes.' She replied paying no attention watching the waiter walk off.

'Why were you looking at him like that?' Brax questioned.

'Did you not see his name tag?' Charlie told him.

'No, why?' Brax was confused.

'It said Mark.' Charlie told him.

'This is really playing with you head isn't it. That could be any mark there could be a million Mark's.' Brax told him.

'Yeah, I guess you're right.' Charlie pretended to give in.

'Yeah, no you don't. I know you, you won't give up.' Brax said.

'Hang on I have the letter in my handbag.' Charlie said.

'And what are you going to do? Ask him if he wrote it?' Brax joked.

Charlie looked up and raised her eyebrows thinking for a second that could be a good idea but then shook the idea out of her head. 'No, that's stupid.'

Charlie looked at the postcode from where the letter had been sent from.

'It's the right postcode.' Charlie said. 'That's another step closer because there aren't going to be _a million _Mark's in this one suburb.'

'Quick put it away, here he comes.' Brax told her.

Charlie quickly and sneakily shoved the letter back in her bag.

After Mark had left them with their meals, Brax looked at Charlie.

'Let's just enjoy our meal and deal with it later. We know that they could _possibly_ work here.' Brax emphasised "possibly".

'Fine.' Charlie said starting her meal.

After their meal Charlie went to the bathroom and called Bianca to make sure that Olivia was going well.

'She's fine.' Bianca said, trying hard to muffle out the cries of Olivia while Heath was trying to calm her.

'What's that noise?' Charlie questioned.

'Nothing, just the TV.' Bianca covered.

'Okay then, we'll be home in an hour or two.' Charlie told her.

'Okay then, see you then.' Bianca said and quickly hung up.

'I hope you're not thinking we're having kids anytime soon.' Bianca told Heath.

'I'm fairly sure that tonight has scared me off for a while.' He replied.

On the way back to the table Charlie went past the reception desk.

'How may I help you? The receptionist asked.

'I was just wondering if you had a full list of your employees.' Charlie asked.

'Why?' The receptionist asked confused.

'Um..for tipping.' Charlie told her.

'Sure.' The lady gave Charlie a list.

She scanned the list and found the name Mark and next to it was the last name…Buckton, with a phone number which Charlie supposed she wasn't supposed to read but quickly memorised.

'Thanks.' Charlie said and gave the list back.

She rushed back to the table.

'It's him.' Charlie said.

'What?' Brax asked putting his wine down.

'It's Mark Buckton.' Charlie told him.

'How do you know that?'

'I looked at the list of employees at reception.' Charlie got her phone out and quickly put the number in before she forgot.

'So what are you going to do?' Brax asked her.

'I don't know, but for starters not tell Ruby because I know what she will do.'

'Yeah, I'm fairly sure I do.' Brax understood.

Mark started making his way towards their table with the bill.

'Well here he is now.' Brax told Charlie which made her turn around.

'So your name is Mark.' Charlie said while Brax was signing the bill.

He turned to her. 'Yeah.'

She could see the similarities.

When Brax finished signing Mark looked at the signature.

'Darryl Braxton?' Mark asked.

Brax didn't know what to do. 'Yep, that's me.'

'Charlie Buckton?' Mark asked. 'Braxton.' He corrected himself.

'Ta da.' Charlie said sarcastically.


	41. Chapter 41

'So you're my sister.' Mark said.

'I guess so.' Charlie replied.

'So that would make you my brother in law? He asked Brax.

'Darryl Braxton.' Brax shook his hand. 'Brax.'

'Nice to meet you.' Mark said. 'So are there any more family members I don't know about?'

Charlie looked at Brax and he gave her a smile of approval.

'Well our two daughters, Ruby is 17 and Olivia is nearly two months old.' Charlie told Mark.

'Big age gap. You two have been together for a long time then.' Mark said.

'Not really only about a year or two.' Brax corrected him.

'Oh, so only Olivia is yours.' Mark asked.

'Yes.' Brax said.

'Do you have any photos?' Mark asked.

'Yeah.' Charlie got a photo of Ruby holding Olivia out of her bag.

'They're both gorgeous.' He remarked.

'Thanks.' Charlie and Brax both said.

'Well, I'm really sorry to be doing this but if I don't get back to work I'm going to get fired.' Mark told them.

Charlie laughed.

'But we should catch up another time.' Mark said.

'Yeah definitely.' Charlie told him.

They both exchanged numbers and Mark got back to work and Charlie and Brax started making their way back to Summer Bay.

'How weird is that?' Charlie said. 'Meeting my brother while we're out for dinner at a random restaurant.'

'I know, of all places!' Brax said.

'He seemed nice.' Charlie said.

'Are you going to tell Ruby?' Brax asked.

'Guess we're going to have to!' Charlie laughed.

Back with Bianca and Heath they had just calmed Olivia and she was sleeping soundly.

There was a knock at the door and Heath went to get it, it was Casey and Ruby.

'He-.' Ruby started loudly.

'Shhh!' Heath shoshed. 'We just got Liv to sleep and we don't want you to wake her up again!'

'Sorry.' Casey apologized.

'So by the looks of you two you want to use our pool?' Heath asked, seeing they we're in their bathers.

'Please.' Ruby said.

'Yeah, I guess.' Heath opened the door for them. 'But be quiet.'

'Got it.' Ruby understood.

'Yep.' Casey said.

They walked through the house and quickly past Bianca and outside again.

Ten minutes later there was another knock at the door.

'This must be them.' Bianca said.

'Yeah.' Heath stood up again to get the door again.

'Hey.' Charlie whispered at the door. 'How was she?'

'An angel.' Heath said, not going to tell them she had only just stopped crying and gone to sleep.

'Good.' Brax said.

They came in and sat on the couch next to Bianca.

'Hey, how was dinner?' Bianca greeted them.

'Good and strange, I met my brother.' Charlie said.

'You have a brother?' Bianca was confused.

'Yeah.' Charlie said. 'Since yesterday.'

'Ah, okay then.' Bianca said.

Olivia started to stir again so Charlie got her and they went on the deck outside and were talking to Casey and Ruby too about Mark.

'Do I get to meet him?' Ruby asked.

'Yeah, one day.' Charlie told her. 'Anyway we better get going it's late. Thank you so much for looking after her, now tell me the truth how was she really?'

'Okay, so she didn't go to sleep and stop crying not long before you came.' Bianca confessed.

'Yep, I thought something like that would happen.' Brax laughed. 'She's a mummy's girl.'

'Yeah, because I'm her source of food.' Charlie laughed and stood up.

'You two.' Brax pointed to Casey and Ruby. 'Don't be too much longer.'

Bianca and Charlie got all of Olivia's things.

'Thank you again for looking after her.' Charlie said.

'No, you're welcome you needed some time alone with your man.' Bianca laughed and Charlie joined in.

Bianca kissed Olivia's head. 'Goodnight darling.'

'Come on Brax.' Charlie called out and he came in.

'Alright then, let's go. It's been a long night!' Brax agreed.


	42. Chapter 42

A week later it was about midday and everyone was home Charlie, Brax, Ruby, Casey and of course Olivia.

The phone started ringing and Ruby ran to answer it.

'Hello.' She answered.

'Hello, this is Mark, is Charlie there?' The voice said.

'Mark!' Ruby exclaimed. 'Hi, I'm Ruby Charlie's eldest daughter, I don't know if she has told you about me.' She started.

'Ruby, yes, she has told me about you.' Mark said.

'Really? I didn't think she would have. Anyway do you want me to get her for you?' Ruby asked.

'Yes please.' Mark replied.

Ruby came back out to the dining room with her hand over the phone so Mark couldn't hear.

'It's Mark.' She said.

'Oh, okay.' Charlie took the phone from Charlie. 'Hello.'

'Hi Charlie, it's Mark.' He answered.

'Yeah, I know. What were you ringing about?' She asked.

'Well I was planning to come up to Summer Bay on the weekend if you were around.' Mark told her.

'Yeah as far as I know we will be around.' Charlie said standing up and walking into the kitchen to organise the details.

Ten minutes later she walked back out and sat back at the table.

'What did he want?' Brax asked sitting across from her.

'He's coming to the bay this weekend.' Charlie said.

'What? And he's coming here, we hardly know the guy.' Brax freaked out.

'No, I'm not that stupid.' Charlie said offended.

'Sorry.' Brax butted in feeling sorry for what he just said.

'At the diner for coffee and maybe Angelos for lunch afterwards.' Charlie finished.

'Oh okay.' Brax said quietly.

'He wants to meet you all.' Charlie said meaning Ruby, Casey an Olivia.

'Awesome!' Ruby exclaimed.

Later that afternoon Olivia was asleep and Casey and Ruby had gone for a surf while Charlie and Brax were downstairs watching TV.

Charlie had been quiet since lunch and Brax knew it had something to do what he had said.

'Charlie, I'm sorry.' He said.

'For what?' Charlie was confused.

'For saying what I did at lunch.' He told her.

'You already said sorry.' Charlie said.

'I know, I just feel really bad. And I just want to protect you because I love you.' Brax said.

'Yes I know you do.' Charlie said. 'I wouldn't ever meet up with someone I didn't know at our home anyway because of my past.'

'Are you sure nothing else is wrong?' Brax asked.

'Nothing at all.' Charlie got up and out her arms around Brax and made herself comfortable on his lap.

'Ahuh.' Brax said before kissing her.

'Maybe just a little bit tired…we might have to go upstairs and get some sleep.' Charlie whispered.

Brax picked Charlie up and chucked her over his shoulder.

'Aaaah.' Charlie laughed.

'Quick before the kids get back.' Brax laughed.


	43. Chapter 43

It was the weekend and Charlie, Brax, Ruby and Casey were sitting at an outside table at the diner with Olivia in the pram sleeping, waiting for Mark.

Ten minutes later Mark walked outside. 'Sorry I'm late I got a bit lost along the way.'

'That's alright.' Charlie said and got up to greet him.

'Hi, I'm Ruby. We spoke on the phone.' Ruby introduced herself and shook his hand.

'It's nice to meet you. And I'm guessing you're Casey?' He asked.

'That's me.' Casey said and shook his hand.

'This is Olivia.' Brax swivelled the pram around to show him.

'She's gorgeous. Can I have a hold?' he asked.

'Ah…she's sleeping.' Charlie said getting protective of her baby.

'Oh yeah, that's alright. Maybe later.' Mark said.

They all sat and talked for about an hour until Brax had to go to work so they decided to go with him and get some lunch.

Charlie and Mark were sitting at the table by themselves while Brax had started his shift and Ruby and Casey had taken Olivia for a walk.

'So how did you find out about me?' Charlie asked Mark.

'Well I found out who my real parents were and found out they had another two children.' Mark confessed. 'Who is the other by the way?'

'Ah…that would be Ruby.' Charlie told him.

'I thought you said she was yours?' Mark was confused.

'Yeah, well she is but it's a long story that I don't really want to go into.' Charlie made it clear that she didn't want to talk about it.

'Okay then.' Mark said.

After having lunch and sitting there talking for a while longer Mark had to get back to the city for work.

They walked up to pay for their lunch and Mark started to get his wallet out after mentioning earlier that he would pay for the meal.

'Oh ah can you get it this time.' Mark asked Charlie.

'Yeah, sure.' Charlie was confused. 'I'll fix it up after. It was nice to see you again.'

'Yeah same to you.' Mark replied. 'I guess I'll see you another time.'

'Yeah.' Charlie said. 'Bye.'

Mark walked out of the restaurant and down the stairs.

Charlie went and sat with Brax at the bar.

'How was that?' Brax asked.

'Weird.' Charlie answered.

'Weird how?' He asked, pottering around the bar doing random little jobs.

'Well he said lunch was on him but then he asked me to get it. Do you want me to fix you up?' Charlie told him.

'Yeah, because I'm your husband who owns a restaurant and I'm going to make you pay for your meal.' Brax joked.

'I was just making sure.' Charlie told him. 'But there is something weird about him.'

'Well just be careful, we haven't known him for long. I'm sure if you do that everything will be fine.' Brax assured her.

'Yeah, you're right. Anyway, I've got to go and find Ruby and Casey and get my daughter back home for a sleep.' Charlie stood up.

'Okay.' Brax leaned over the bar and kissed her. 'Love you, see you tonight.'

'I love you too.' Charlie said and gave him another kiss and walked out.

Charlie was sitting on the lounge breastfeeding Olivia when Brax, Casey and Ruby walked in.

'Hello everyone!' She said.

'Hello sexy wife.' Brax came and sat next to Charlie and kissed her on the cheek.

'Helloooo!' Chimed Ruby.

'Hi, oh sorry.' Casey said seeing Charlie feeding.

'For what?' Charlie was confused.

'You're feeding Olivia.' He said.

Charlie laughed. 'Honestly Casey, I thought you would be used to it by now. It's just a bit of boob. It's not like I care why should you?'

'Okay then, I just didn't want you to feel weird.' Casey told her.

'We share a house trust me this will be going on for a little while longer yet.' Charlie told him.

'I've decided I'm cooking tea tonight!' Ruby interrupted.

'Oh god.' Brax said.

Ruby cooked like what Charlie used to, very bad! Ever since she had been living in their new house and she had Olivia she had turned into quite a good cook though.

'Hey!' Ruby punched his arm.

'Okay then.' Charlie said. 'If you're cooking, what are we having?'

'I don't know yet.' Ruby answered. 'I might just have to look in some cook books.'

After saying that she walked to the kitchen and left the others sitting in the living room wondering if they would live to see the next day!


	44. Chapter 44

'Dinner is ready!' Ruby called out.

A couple minutes later everyone was sitting at the table and Ruby brought them their meal.

'Olivia do you want some?' She joked.

'Ah Ruby, she's only two months old. She has not lived long enough.' Casey told her.

'Hey, just wait until you try it.' Ruby replied.

Charlie took her first bite at the same time as Brax and looked at him.

He looked back at her the same way and then at Casey…it was disgusting.

'How is it?' Ruby asked. Not having tried it yet.

'Mmm. Great.' Was all Charlie could manage to get out.

'Yeah, see not that bad.' Ruby took a bite. 'Bleeeeuu!' She exclaimed.

'Yeah…um…Rubes what did you actually put in this?' Brax asked.

'Okay, okay, okay. It's disgusting. I get it.' Ruby started collecting the plates.

'Dad, order a pizza.' Ruby said. 'I mean Brax.'

Brax helped Ruby take the plates into the kitchen.

'You know Ruby, you don't have to apologise for what you said before.' Brax told her.

'What did I say?' She asked.

'You called me Dad.' He told her.

'Oh yeah, opps.' She replied.

'I think it's cool that you call me dad because you are my step daughter and I thought we'd already been through that.' Brax told her.

'Okay then. Well I like to give my dad's big bear hugs!' Ruby ran up and gave Brax a bit bear hug.

'Ooouu.' He said as she almost suffocated him.

Later that night Charlie and Brax were laying together on the lounge watching a movie and Charlie's phone started to ring.

The ID said it was Mark.

'Hello.' She answered.

'Hi…Charlie…' The person on the other end sounded drunk. 'It….uh…was….good….seeing…you…today…'

'Ah yeah okay goodbye.' Charlie hung up.

'Who was that?' Brax asked.

'Well the ID said Mark but the person on the other end sounded very drunk.' She told him.

'Oh one of his mates probably got hold of his phone.' Brax said.

'Yeah, but he was acting weird today too.' Charlie told him.

'Oh well. Don't worry for it for now.' Brax told her.

'Well, I'm tired. Are you coming to bed?' Charlie asked standing up and walking off.

'I sure am!' Brax jumped up and chased Charlie up the stairs.

Charlie went into the nursery in the middle of the night like she does every night to feed Olivia.

She found Olivia struggling to breath and quietly coughing.

'Oh!' Charlie was horrified, her little coughs were so quiet that the baby monitor didn't even pick it up, she couldn't bare to see her little girl struggling to breath like this. She took her out of the cot and back to her room and woke Brax up.

'What's wrong?' He asked sleepily.

'We need to take her to the hospital she's not breathing properly.' Charlie was freaking out and crying.

'Okay, okay.' Brax jumped out of bed and quickly took Olivia from Charlie so she could get dressed so they could go. They both cared for Olivia so much and neither could bare to see her struggling like this.

When they got to the hospital it was late and were lucky to see Sid on the night shift on the way in.

'What's happened?' Dr Walker asked.

'I went in to feed her and she was struggling to breath.' Charlie said.

'Okay, just bring her through here and we'll help her.' The doctor told them and took them to an empty room.

A little while later Olivia had tubes coming out of her and was surprisingly sleeping well with all of the things around her.

Charlie sat next to Brax with her head in his chest crying she could not see her like this and neither could her but he had to be the strong one.

An hour later Brax's phone rang and it was Casey.

'Casey what are you doing up at three in the morning?' Brax answered.

'I got up to have a glass of water and Olivia and neither of you were here.' Casey told him.

'She was having trouble breathing so we're at the hospital.' Brax told him.

'Oh my god! Is she alright?' Casey interrupted.

'Olivia and Charlie are both sleeping and so should you.' Brax told him.

'Okay then, Ruby and I will come down with some breakfast first thing tomorrow morning.' Casey replied.

'Okay. I will see you then. Get some sleep and if you haven't already don't wake Ruby up, she'll freak out.' Brax said.

'Don't I know it.' Casey hung up.


	45. Chapter 45

The next morning when Ruby got up Casey was already up getting ready.

'Why are you up so early?' She asked sleepily walking into their bathroom.

'Well hello sleeping beauty.' He greeted her sarcastically.

'Shut up.' She said and started brushing her teeth.

'Well I got up last night and none of the other were around.'

Ruby just looked at him as if to ask where.

'Olivia had trouble breathing so they took her to the hospital.' Casey told her.

Ruby spat toothpaste all over the mirror as soon as she heard him say it.

'Why didn't you tell me sooner?' She asked, quickly washing out her mouth and running to get changed.

'Brax told me not to.' Casey said.

'Come on then, let's go.' Ruby said grabbing Brax's keys and running out the door since they'd taken Charlie's car.

Ruby ran into the hospital with Casey behind her, walking much slower. Ruby had done exactly what they had said she would, freak out.

'Is she alright?' She asked running into the room.

'Yes, she's much better.' Brax said.

'What was wrong?' Ruby asked.

'We just brought her down here to make sure she was alright.' Charlie said. They were packing up their stuff.

'When is she allowed out?' Ruby asked.

'We're about to sign the paperwork and go now.' Brax told her. 'Have you two had breakfast yet?'

'Well we didn't really have a chance before Ruby flipped.' Casey told him.

'Well let's all go down to the diner together then.' Charlie suggested.

Charlie filled out the paperwork while Brax strapped Olivia into the car.

'Now Charlie.' Sid approached her.

'Yes.' Charlie answered.

'Here's a script to get some ventolin puffer.' Sid handed her a piece of paper. 'Some babies when they're younger have difficulties breathing if you just give her one puff of this when Olivia is having difficulties she should get much better.'

'Thank you so much.' Charlie said. 'We got really scared for her.'

'That's quite alright.' Sid told her. 'If there are any more troubles or if you want to ask any questions, you know where I am.'

'Thanks Sid.' Charlie said and walked out the car to find Ruby sitting in the back next to Olivia and Casey and Brax talking.

'After we go to the diner we've got to swing by the pharmacy.' Charlie told Brax.

'What for?' He asked.

'Sid gave me a prescription for a ventolin puffer for Olivia. If she has any more troubles it should fix it without having to come back here.' Charlie explained to him.

'Okay then.' He replied.

'Are you two going straight to the diner?' Charlie asked Casey because Ruby was being too oblivious.

'Yep.' He replied. 'Come on Rubes let's go.'

'I want to stay with my little sister.' Ruby said.

'You'll see her again in less than five minutes.' Charlie told her.

'Fine.' Ruby gave in and walked over to the driver side of the ute.

'Drive safely.' Brax told them.

'You don't trust me to drive to the diner?' Ruby asked.

'Nope!' Casey laughed. 'So give me the keys or we won't be seeing Olivia in five minutes.'

'We would so.' Ruby said.

Casey grabbed the keys out of Ruby's hand. 'Thank yup!'

'See you soon "mum and dad"' Ruby chuckled.

Following Ruby and Casey on the way to the diner Charlie was driving.

'You know she really does think of you like a dad.' She said to Brax.

'Yeah, I know and I think it's great.' Brax said.

'She hasn't had a dad for so long and I think she loves the fact that she has you around even though she probably wouldn't admit it.' Charlie told him.

'I was talking to her about it last night when she accidently called me dad.' Brax said.

'What did you say to her?' Charlie asked.

'I just told her she could call me dad.' Brax answered.

'You know I love you, how you can come into my life and make Ruby's better too. You just make everything better!' Charlie told him.

'And I love you too!' He said. 'And you've made my life heaps better too. I don't know what Casey thinks of you as but I've got to say you are a much better role model to him than what my mother is.'

'I would lean over and kiss you right now.' She said. 'But I'm a much more responsible driver when we have a baby on board.'

Brax laughed and leaned over and kissed her cheek. 'I did it for you.'

'Woah!' Charlie screamed and slammed on the brakes just as Casey had in front.

Brax got out of the car to see what had happened while Charlie dealt with Olivia.

'What happened?' He asked.

'That guy just ran straight across the road.' Casey said.

'Hang on is that Mark?' Ruby pointed.


	46. Chapter 46

Brax looked. 'It is!'

'Hey, hey!' Brax yelled out running after Mark who was stumbling around clearly drunk.

'Hey…ah Brax.' Mark replied.

'Mark, what are you doing?' Brax asked.

'Ah just thought I would come and ah visit my family in Summer Bay.' Mark tried to explain.

'Are you drunk?' Brax asked.

'Ah n.' He started before vomiting, just missing Brax' feet.

'What just happened?' Charlie asked walking over to Ruby and Casey with Olivia. 'Hang on is that Mark.'

'We think so.' Ruby said.

'He just walked out in front of us.' Casey explained.

'Ruby can you take Olivia, I'm going over to see what is wrong with him.' Charlie handed Olivia to Ruby and walked over to Brax and Mark.

'He's drunk and hungover.' Brax told her.

'Yeah, I can see that.' Charlie said. 'What were you doing just walking onto the road when there was a car coming?'

'I was just going to that restaurant you guys own.' He mumbled.

'What are we going to do?' Brax asked Charlie.

Well, I guess we have to take him home. We can't send him back to the city like this. He'll just have to take the couch.' Charlie told him.

'Okay then.' Brax gave in.

Once they had managed to get Mark home Charlie got him a towel and got him to clean up and have a shower. Ruby and Casey had gone to pick up some breakfast for them at the diner since they didn't have time to get any after all of that.

'Where is he?' Ruby whispered walking in the door.

'It's okay.' Brax answered. 'He's in the shower.'

'You know it's kind of weird.' Ruby said. 'We haven't known the guy for that long and now we're looking after him after we find him drunk.'

'I guess that's what you do for family.' Charlie said.

After having some breakfast Mark came down stairs in some of Brax' old clothes and crashed straight away, they were a bit baggy on him, he didn't exactly have all of the muscles that Brax did.

A couple of days later Mark was still freeloading and had not picked up that he had outstayed his welcome and everyone had a short temper with him. He was always making noise while Olivia was sleeping, walking in on them in the bathroom and just helping himself to anything.

Charlie walked into the kitchen it was about five in the morning and she had just gotten up to Olivia.

'What are you doing?' Charlie asked.

'Ah nothing.' Mark stuttered, knowing he'd been caught.

Charlie saw him going through Brax' wallet. 'That's Brax' wallet.'

'No it's not.' Mark lied.

'Yes it is, that's his ID.' Charlie's tone was getting more angry and louder.

'Ahhh.' Mark was stuck for words.

'Get out!' Charlie shouted.

'But I have nowhere to go.' Mark said.

'That's why you've been freeloading here, stealing our money to pay your debts because you're an alcoholic!' Charlie was yelling at him.

'What's going on?' Brax asked walking into the kitchen being woken up by the noise.

'He's only made contact with us to get to know us and stay here and steal our money because he's an alcoholic.' Charlie explained to Brax. 'He was going through your wallet.'

'That's it!' Brax shouted 'Get your stuff and be out within ten minutes. We never want to see you again.'

They watched Mark slowly getting up looking scared and walk past them.

'Hey, what on earth is happening down here?' Casey asked with Ruby following him down the stairs.

'Nothing, it's early. Just go back to bed and we'll explain when it is a more decent hour.' Charlie told them both.

'Well whatever it was you managed to wake Olivia, I just got her back to sleep.' Ruby said.

'Oh. Crap. Thank Rubes, I was so mad I forgot about her.' Charlie thanked her.

A couple of minutes later Ruby and Casey had gone back up to bed and Charlie and Brax were both still sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Mark to be gone.

'Ah, thanks for letting me stay here.' Mark said.

'Yeah, well you're not exactly welcome.' Brax said.

'I'm really sorry.' Mark told them both sincerely.

'Can you please just leave.' Charlie said.

'Why are you both making such a big deal out of this?' Mark asked.

'You found us just to get to our money to solve your problems. That's disgusting. For all we know you might not even be our brother. As far as I'm concerned I'd rather if you weren't.' Charlie told him.

'Well I guess I'm going then.' Mark said.

'Yep, you've got that right.' Brax said and got up to follow him out the door.

A couple of hours later once everyone had managed to get a bit more sleep, Charlie, Brax, Ruby and Casey were all sitting at the table having breakfast.

'So what actually happened this morning?' Ruby asked. 'It obviously had something to do with Mark given the fact he's not here anymore.'

'He's an alcoholic.' Charlie said. 'After getting up to feed Olivia I came downstairs and found him taking money.'

'So, he just got in touch with us to steal our money and pay off his debts because he wastes his money on boos.' Ruby said.'

'That's just wrong.' Casey commented.

'That is pretty much what he did though.' Brax said.

There was a knock at the door and they all immediately thought it would be Mark so Brax went to answer it.

He opened the door with a not so happy look on his face.

'Hello Mr Happy.' Said the person at the door sarcastically.

'Oh hi Bianca.' Brax said and let her in.

'So what's happening?' She asked. 'I see you got rid of the free loader.'

'Yeah, he was stealing from us.' Ruby told her.

'Seriously? That's disgusting!' Bianca said.

'He got to know us just to pay off his debts, so Brax kicked him out.' Casey added.

Bianca laughed. 'Go Brax! High five.'

Brax gave Bianca a high five.

'So what did you come over for?' Charlie asked.

'Can I borrow a tea bag, I don't think I will be able to last to get to work without one.' Bianca asked.

'Sure, but isn't that what fiancés are for to send to get coffee?' Charlie asked.

'Well yes, but he's gone for a surf.' Bianca said.

'Surfing? What is that again?' Brax questioned sarcastically.

'You have to stay home and help me look after Olivia.' Charlie said. 'But nothing says you can't go you haven't been in ages.'

'Nah, it's okay. I'd rather stay home and spend time with my wife and daughter.' Brax said walking past Charlie and kissing her on the lips on his way to the kitchen.

'Why doesn't Heath want to stay home with me, oh yeah because I'm boring because I have to get ready for work every morning unlike someone!' Bianca said to Charlie. 'How is Olivia by the way?'

'Still sleeping which is rare for her.' Charlie said.

'No I mean like, is she feeling better after being in hospital.' Bianca explained.

'Oh yeah. She seems a lot better now.' Charlie told her.

'That's much better then.' Bianca replied.

'Here you go Bianca.' Brax said handing Bianca a tea bag.

'Thank you so much! I don't want to seem ungrateful but I'm going to be late for work.' Bianca said.

'Okay then. We'll catch up later.' Charlie said.

'Yes, definitely. Bye!' She yelled out.

'See ya.' Charlie and Brax both said.


	47. Chapter 47

It was Saturday morning and Charlie and Brax were lying in bed with Olivia.

'Do you miss surfing?' Charlie asked Brax.

'Well yeah, a bit, but I'd rather be with my two girls.' He rolled over to face Charlie who was feeding Olivia.

'Well I was thinking that today we should all go down the beach, have a barbecue and you, Casey, Heath and Ruby can go surfing.' Charlie suggested.

'That sounds great, but what are you going to do?' Brax asked.

'Sit with Bianca and gossip that's what girls do.' Charlie told him.

'What about I give you a surf lesson.' Brax offered.

'Surfing isn't really my thing.' Charlie said.

'Yeah, and river boys weren't either but look at us now!' Brax said.

'Okay, maybe. We will just have to see.' Charlie teased him.

They organised with Heath and Bianca to come down the beach and were heading down there.

'Are you excited about your lesson?' Brax asked Charlie.

'Who's going to look after Olivia?' Charlie asked.

'I don't know? Bianca, Heath, Ruby, Casey. Take your pick.' Brax said.

'Fine.' Charlie said.

Charlie and Bianca were sitting on the beach with Olivia watching the others surf and talking about what had been going on in their lives.

'Come on.' Brax said walking up to her.

'Where are you taking her?' Bianca asked.

'She's got to learn how to surf one day and since she hasn't been pregnant fir three months I figure she has stalled it long enough.' Brax explained to Bianca.

'Can you look after Olivia?' Charlie asked Bianca.

'I'd love to.' Bianca agreed.

'Okay let's go.' Charlie said. Taking her dress off to reveal her white bikinis, no one would ever be able to tell she was pregnant less than four months ago.

Charlie took Brax' hand and walked down to the water.

'Woohooo! You go girl!' Bianca called out to her.

Charlie turned around and laughed.

'Okay.' Brax said. 'Stand on the board and spread your feet apart.'

'I don't have very good balance.' Charlie told him.

'Well we'll just have to find it. I'm not letting you get out of this Charlie.' Brax laughed.

A little while later Charlie was out in the water and kept falling off.

Heath, Casey and Ruby had all come out of the water realising it wasn't really safe with the board flying everywhere. Along with Bianca they all couldn't stop laughing.

Half an hour later Charlie and Brax came out of the water for lunch.

'Have fun?' Bianca asked.

'Yeah, you should give it a go Bianca. I don't know why it took me so long to get out there. Well yes I do actually, I suck!' Charlie replied.

'Yeah, sorry I didn't want to tell you, but you kind of do.' Heath told her.

'Practice makes perfect.' Casey stood up for Charlie.

'Thanks Casey.' She said and put her arm around his neck like they were best mates.

Charlie had her lunch and then she dragged Brax back out there.

Charlie had finally caught a good wave but then her board slipped out from underneath her and hit her on the head and she had gone under the water and had not resurfaced.

'Charlie!' Brax yelled out and quickly swam to where she last was.

'Oh my god!' Bianca screamed, with Olivia in her hands she ran down the water to try and look for her but was no use since she could not go in.

Casey, Ruby and Heath sprinted into the water to find her.

'She's over here!' Heath yelled. He was carrying Charlie out of the water as fast as he could.

'An ambulance is on it's way!' Bianca shouted to them.

By the time Heath had got Charlie to lay on her side the others had rushed out of the water. Charlie coughed up a lot of water.

'Oh my god. What happened?' She managed to get out.

'Your board came put from underneath you and knocked you on the head.' Brax told her.

'An ambulance is coming to take you to the hospital.' Bianca told her.

'I don't need to go.' Charlie said.

'Yes, you do Charlie, you were under for nearly five whole minutes.' Ruby told her.

'It was only five minutes.' Charlie said.

'Five minutes is a long time to hold your breath for.' Bianca told her.

'The ambulance is here now.' Casey said as the ambulance pulled up.

'I'll go with Charlie, Bianca would you be able to bring Olivia to the hospital.' Brax asked.

'Yep, we'll meet you there.' Bianca said as Charlie got rushed off in the ambulance.

**Guys I am so dead for ideas! Please tell me what you want to happen! I really need it and will try my best to use all ideas! I write a couple chapters ahead and have heard about Esther leaving Home and Away, so now I just can't think of any!**


	48. Chapter 48

'It looks like you just suffered from a bit of a concussion.' Sid said.

'See I'm fine.' Charlie told Brax.

'But I still want to keep you here overnight under observation.' Sid told her.

Charlie sighed.

'I will leave you to it.' Sid walked out of the room.

'What about Olivia?' Charlie said. 'I can't look after her if I'm here.'

'It's okay, I can look after her.' Brax told her.

'What about when she's hungry?' Charlie asked. 'I don't want to put her on formula.'

'Well there's express milk in the fridge and we will be down here with you until late anyway.' Brax explained.

'Hello.' Came a knock at the door.

'Hi guys.' Charlie said as Bianca, Heath, Ruby and Casey walked in along with Olivia too.

Bianca handed Olivia to Charlie.

'Hello bubba.' She said and kissed her forehead and gave her a cuddle.

'So what's the story?' Heath asked.

'Well firstly, me surfing career is over.' Charlie announced.

'Yeah, well that was kind of a given.' Casey laughed.

'She has to stay in overnight, Sid wants to keep her under observation.' Brax told them.

'That sucks.' Ruby said.

'Are you feeling better?' Bianca asked.

'Yeah heaps.' Charlie replied.

Bianca and Heath had left a little while later but Ruby, Casey, Charlie and Brax all sat around in there talking until almost midnight when they decided to go home. Brax drove them with Casey in the front and Ruby with Olivia in the back, he's never seen someone who wanted the back seat so much.

'You two are going to have to help me tonight.' Brax told them. 'I don't know how she'll go without her mum for a night.'

'I'm sure she'll be fine.' Casey said.

'I wouldn't bet on that.' Ruby said. 'As much as I do have faith in you dad.'

'Thanks Rubes.' Brax laughed.

Brax had been trying for nearly two hours to get Olivia to sleep and finally it had worked and he had fallen asleep on the chair in the nursery. Suddenly Brax got woken by her loud cries again.

Brax got Olivia and banged on Ruby's door. 'I can't get her to sleep. I've tried everything.'

'Well have you fed her?' Ruby asked, sitting up in your bed and Casey too.

'Ha, right.' Brax said. 'Because Charlie isn't here Casey snuck into your room…sprung!'

'Aaaah.' Casey mumbled.

'And by the way yes I've fed her.' Brax added.

Ruby jumped out of bed and took Olivia out of Brax' arms.

Ruby rocked her and got her to slowly stop crying and get back to sleep.

'Go back to bed, I'll look after her.' Ruby told Brax.

'Thanks, are you sure?' Brax hesitated.

'Yep, it's okay. You go.' Ruby said.

Ruby hopped back into bed with Olivia in her hands, still rocking her and cuddling her.

'You'd make a good mum.' Casey told Ruby.

'Don't even think about it.' Ruby told him.

'No, I didn't mean that. You just have a motherly instinct. You're so good with her.' Casey said.

'Aw, thanks.' Ruby thanked him. 'Now let's get back to sleep.'

She put Olivia down between her and Casey, and they all went back to sleep and slept straight through to the morning.

Brax slept in and when he got up found Charlie feeding Olivia while watching TV on the couch.

'When did you get home?' He asked.

'Not too long ago.' Charlie replied.

'Why didn't you wake me up?' He asked and put his arms around her and kissed her hair.

'When Ruby came and got me she told me about your experience last night so I though you needed the sleep.' Charlie said.

Brax walked around and sat on the couch next to Charlie and put his arm around her and was trying to kiss her.

'You know, I'd really love to but I'm a bit busy at the moment.' Charlie told him.

'I just want to say I'm really sorry for making you try surfing.' Brax told her.

'You didn't make me. You know I actually had a lot of fun before the accident happened.' Charlie laughed.

'Well I'm glad something good came out of it.' Brax said. 'But are you feeling okay?'

'I'm feeling fine. Just stop freaking out over me.' Charlie instructed him.

Brax gave her one last kiss and stood up. 'What do you want for breakfast?'

'That depends what's on offer?' She asked.

'Anything you like.' Brax said.

'Croissant?' Charlie asked.

'I knew you were going to say that and it's going to cost me a trip to the diner.' Brax said.

'Thanks honey.' Charlie said.

'You're welcome.' Brax replied and went upstairs to get changed.

'Morning Leah.' He greeted Leah as he walked in.

'Hey Brax. How's Charlie this morning I heard about what happened yesterday.' Leah replied.

'She's fine, back to normal.' Brax said.

'That's good to hear, what can I get you?' Leah asked.

'A croissant and two flat whites please.' Brax placed his order.

'Coming right up!' Leah went to get his order.

'I'm home!' Brax yelled out walking in the door.

'Shh!' Charlie shoshed him, as he walked in he saw Charlie and Olivia still sitting on the lounge but Olivia was asleep.

'Sorry!' He whispered sincerely.

'That's alright.' She said. 'Did you get it?'

Brax held up the brown paper bag.

'Oh! You're the best husband anyone could ever wish for!' Charlie stood up and kissed him.

'You know it!' Brax told her and kissed her back.


	49. Chapter 49

Five months later everything was going perfect for everyone Olivia was eight months old and was well and truly crawling and nearly walking so Bianca and Heath had set a date for their wedding, about one month after Charlie and Brax' wedding anniversary which happened to be today.

'Good morning.' Brax rolled over to greet Charlie.

'Hello!' Charlie kissed him passionately.

'I can't believe for a whole year now I've been married to the most beautiful woman in the world.' Brax said between kisses.

'Has it really been that long…jeez I didn't know.' Charlie joked.

The door opened a little bit and Olivia crawled in and up to Brax' side of the bed, he lifted her up and gave her a morning kiss like he did every morning.

'Hello darling.' Charlie also gave her a cuddle and a kiss. 'Ruby I know you're at the door, she's a very smart baby but I know she can't open doors.'

'Here I am!' Ruby chimed and came in and jumped on the bed.

'Happy one-year-a-versary.' Ruby said and hugged both Charlie and Brax.

'Thanks Rubes.' Charlie said.

'Where's Casey?' Brax asked.

'Him and Heath have gone for a surf.' Ruby told him.

'You can go to.' Charlie said.

'No I'd rather spend my anniversary with my wifey!' Brax put his arms around Charlie.

'Naw, you two are just so cute!' Ruby said. 'Have you got anything planned for today?'

'Not yet.' Charlie said.

'Well when you do figure it out, I'm your personal babysitter all day.' Ruby said.

'Why thank you Ruby.' Charlie replied.

'Starting from now when I give Olivia breakfast.' Ruby took Olivia and went downstairs.

'So what do you want to do?' Brax asked Charlie.

'I don't know.' Charlie answered.

'Do you want to go out for dinner?' Brax asked.

'Yeah, but nothing too fancy.' Charlie told him.

'What about a picnic?' Brax offered.

'That sounds perfect.' Charlie started to kiss Brax.

Brax had been organising the perfect picnic all day and he and Charlie had gone down there, the sun was setting and the beach was beautiful.

'I love you so much.' Charlie said as she sipped her wine.

'I love you too…Charlie.'

'You sound so serious.' Charlie said.

'Well Olivia is heaps better at sleeping now.' Brax started.

'Yes.' Charlie smiled.

'It's always so much better when kids ages are closer together.' Brax kept going.

'Yes. Keep going.' Charlie encouraged him.

'Well I was wondering if you wanted to have another baby.' Brax finished.

'Yes!' Charlie exclaimed and kissed Brax passionately.

'Really?' Brax asked.

'Yes, although I can't believe you want me looking like a whale again.' Charlie laughed.

'You always look hot.' Brax said.

'I love you so much.' Charlie said and gave Brax a massive hug.

'I love you so much, I'm so happy to be married to you and have a family with you.' Brax said.

'Well let's hurry up and finish this and get home.' Charlie looked at him from underneath her smile.

'Sounds good.' Brax answered her.

'Hey Ruby!' Charlie said walking in the door still holding Brax' hand.

'Hey, have a good time?' Ruby asked as she kept playing with Olivia.

'Yep, was she good?' Charlie asked as she led Brax up the stairs.

'Yeah, perfect.' Ruby replied.

'Okay, keep it up!' Charlie shouted as she disappointed into their room.

'Did I just hear Charlie?' Casey asked walking out of the kitchen.

'Yeah, Brax was here too. They seem pretty happy, they disappeared upstairs pretty quick.' Ruby laughed.

'Maybe I'll turn the TV on…up really loud…' Casey said.

The next morning Charlie and Brax were smitten with each other.

'Are you sure you've been married for a year?' Casey asked as they walked to the kitchen table, Brax had his arms around Charlie and she sat on his lap when they sat down.

'Last time I checked.' Brax said.

'You two seem too happy…it's weird. What's your secret?' Ruby asked.

'We're trying for another baby.' Charlie announced.

'Aw! That's great!' Ruby exclaimed and gave Charlie and Brax both a hug.

'Yeah we want Olivia to have a baby brother or sister closer to her age.' Brax said.

'That's great news, congratulation!' Casey said.

A little while later Charlie and Brax had just finished doing the dishes after breakfast.

'Well I'm going up to have a shower.' Charlie said.

'Okay.' Brax replied.

'Do you want to come too?' Charlie whispered in his ear.

'Go, go, go! Before the others get back with Olivia!' Brax and Charlie ran up the stairs.


	50. Chapter 50

A week later Charlie and Brax got up early so they could do a pregnancy test before anyone else got up.

'It says you have to pee on this stick.' Brax said.

'Yeah, I've done it before.' Charlie told him.

'Oh yeah.' Brax felt dumb.

'Okay, time to get out now.' Charlie pushed him out the door.

'Why?' Brax asked.

'I don't want you to watch me go to the toilet.' Charlie told him.

'I don't care.' Brax said.

'Yeah, I do.' Charlie said and shut the door.

A couple minutes later Brax knocked on the door. 'Can I come in?'

Charlie opened the door.

'Do you know yet?' Brax asked.

'Yeah.' Charlie said.

'But the test is still in the box.' Brax was confused.

'I got my period, which means I'm not pregnant, Brax.' Charlie was disappointed and Brax could see.

'Hey, hey.' He said and pulled her in for a hug.

Charlie put her head into his chest.

'Just because it hasn't happened in the first week doesn't matter it's never going to happen.' Brax comforted her.

'Yeah, you're right.' Charlie cheered up.

Brax tilted Charlie's head up and kissed her lips.

'Do you want to go for a run before the others get up?' Brax asked.

'Yep, but I think we're going to have to take Livvy too!' Charlie said.

'Huh?' Brax was confused.

'Listen.' Charlie said.

When Brax tried to listen he heard Olivia calling out 'Mum!'

'Got'cha!' He said. 'I'll get her some breakfast while you get ready.'

'Hey Baby!' Brax said as he got Olivia out of her cot and took her downstairs.

Brax was feeding Olivia yoghurt before Charlie came downstairs in her jogging gear.

'Can you find the stroller so we can go?' Charlie asked. 'I can take over here if you want.'

'Thanks.' Brax said handing Charlie the spoon. 'I'll just go upstairs and find a shirt.'

'You don't need a shirt hotstuff.' Charlie gave him a light slap on one of his tattoos.

'Thanks but, I'm still gonna put one on. I promise I'll take it of just for you as soon as we get home.'

Less than a minute later Brax walked back down the stairs in a singlet.

'Glad to see you've still got the guns out!' She laughed.

'Just for you!' He told her. 'Ready to go?'

'Yep!' Charlie put Olivia into her stroller and rolled out the door.

'You still okay about before?' Brax asked as they jogged along, Charlie pushing Olivia who always loved to go with them.

'Yeah, I've gotten over it now. We can keep trying.' Charlie said.

'Okay.' Brax said.

'I mean it's not like I miscarried that would get to me a bit more.'

'Yeah.' Brax replied.

'And poor Leah has been through it a few times.' Charlie told him.

'Yeah, that must be pretty bad.' Brax understood.

Later on when they got down to the beach Brax went to get some water from the surf club and Charlie took Olivia for a walk in the water.

'Hey.' Charlie was still leaning over holding Olivia's hand and looked up to see Brax coming.

'Are you having fun Livvy?' He asked bending down to her level.

Olivia just laughed in reply.


	51. Chapter 51

It was Saturday morning and Charlie was the only one home with Olivia. She was trying to get Olivia to walk as the wedding was only in two weeks. She was holding Olivia's hand as she was walking along.

'Morning!' Brax said as he walked in.

'Good morning.' Charlie said as Brax gave her a kiss. 'How was the water?'

'Nice, we should take Olivia for a swim later.' Brax suggested.

'Yeah.' Charlie agreed.

'What have you been up to this morning?' He asked her.

'Trying to get Olivia to walk still.' Charlie replied. 'She's almost there.'

Brax walked a couple of metres away and crouched down. 'Let go of her hand and try.'

'Okay.' Charlie let go of her hand but she just got on the ground and crawled to Brax.

Brax picked her up.

'You are cheeky!' He said and tickled her face.

'Okay I have another idea.' Brax said.

Charlie kneeled on the ground and Brax held Olivia's hand and she started walking over to Charlie. He let go at the last minute and she took her first steps with no help!

'Woohooo!' Charlie clapped for Olivia who fell into her mum's lap. Charlie held her up and gave her a kiss. 'Try again.' Charlie said.

Charlie stood Olivia back up again and encouraged her to walk over to Brax and she did it!

Brax picked her up and gave her a kiss. 'You are the best baby ever!'

Charlie was so excited. 'Come on let's go and show Bianca!'

'Why do you want to show Bianca so badly?' Brax asked.

'So she knows her flower girl will be able to walk down the aisle!' Charlie grabbed Olivia and Brax followed her next door.

They rang the doorbell and waited. After a couple of minutes Bianca answered the door still in her pyjamas.

'Sorry! Did we wake you up?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, but it's okay.' Bianca said. 'What's up?'

Charlie and Brax walked in an instructed Bianca to stand a couple of metres away.

Bianca was amazed when she saw Olivia walking to her.

As soon as Olivia got to her she picked her up and cuddled her.

'Yay!' Bianca exclaimed. 'My little flower girl can walk!'

Charlie and Brax just laughed.

'Well that's worth being woken up for.' Bianca said.

Heath walked down the stairs sleepily. 'What's going on?'

'Liv can walk!' Bianca told him.

'Seriously? Let's see.' Heath said.

Bianca put Olivia back on the ground and Heath called her over and sure enough she walked over to him.

Heath picked her up and sat her on his knee as he took a seat on the bottom step.

'You're a very good little niece aren't you!' He said to her.

She just giggled in reply.

It was lunch time and Charlie, Brax and Olivia were sitting at the table eating when Casey and Ruby finally got home.

'Where have you two been?' Brax asked. 'You said you would only be another hour or so after I left.'

'Yeah, we found Xavier, April and Dex and hung out for a bit longer.' Casey said.

'Well you missed out on something pretty exciting!' Charlie looked at Olivia and she had the cutest little baby grin on her face.

'What happened?' Ruby asked.

Brax got Olivia out of her high chair and watched her walk over to Ruby and wrap herself around her leg.

'Oh my god!' Ruby picked Olivia up and gave her the biggest cuddle.

Casey patted Olivia's hair. 'What a clever girl!'


	52. Chapter 52

2 weeks later it was the night before the wedding and the girl were staying at Charlie and Brax' house and the boys were staying at Heath and Bianca's.

'Are you sure you'll be alright without me looking after Olivia?' Brax asked.

'Nice try!' Charlie told him. 'I'll survive for one night.'

'Okay then.' Brax kissed her lips. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Charlie replied. 'See you tomorrow.'

'See ya.' Brax walked out the door.

'Let's get this party started!' Bianca shouted as she cracked open the champagne.

All of her bridesmaids were there, April, Ruby, Charlie and her flower girl, Olivia!

Olivia was tired, she was sitting on Charlie's lap cuddling into her arm while Charlie was sipping champagne.

'Naw, looks like someone has fallen asleep.' April said.

Charlie looked down and saw Olivia sleeping.

'I'll be back in a minute then.' Charlie stood up quietly and put Olivia down to bed.

'So how are your nerves?' Ruby asked Bianca.

'Actually, they're fine.' Bianca answered. 'Which I think is a good sign because well my last wedding I was completely freaking out the night before, and well that didn't go perfectly.'

The girls talked for a couple more hours and decided it was time to go to bed.

'Goodnight ladies!' Bianca yelled out from the top of the stairs.

'Sssssh!' Charlie, Ruby and April all said together.

'Sorry!' Bianca whispered.

The next morning all the girls apart from Charlie and Olivia slept in, so Charlie went next door and payed a visit to the boys.

'Hey, you're not supposed to be here!' Casey answered the door.

'I promise I won't tell Bianca what Heath's dress looks like!' Charlie joked.

'Well I guess you can come in then, and since you bought Olivia.' Casey opened the door more for Charlie and took Olivia.

'Hey, what are you doing here?' Brax asked putting his hands around Charlie's waist and kissing her.

'All the girls are still getting their beauty sleep and since I'm already beautiful enough I came over here for breakfast!' Charlie laughed.

'Okay then, bacon and eggs sound good?' Brax offered.

'Perfect.' Charlie said.

'Where's Olivia?' He asked.

'Here.' Casey walked around the corner with her still in his arms.

'Morning!' Heath said walking down the stairs. 'You're not allowed to be here Charlie!'

'Yes, I know but I brought Olivia.' Charlie said.

'Put her down Case, she needs to keep practicing her walk.' Heath instructed him.

'Okay then.' Casey put Olivia down.

Olivia picked up the pace going towards Brax. 'Daddy!' She screamed but fell over and started to cry.

'Oh baby!' He said picking her up and kissing her head. 'It's okay.' He rocked her.

Charlie kissed her forehead, you'll be alright.

'Maybe we should practice after brekky.' Heath suggested.

'Sounds like a plan.' Charlie agreed.

Brax, Charlie, Casey, Heath and Olivia were sitting on the back deck and Olivia was playing with her toys.

'Okay, do you have anything for Olivia to throw out of a basket like rose petals?' Charlie asked Heath.

'Ummmm.' He said and looked around. He caught eye of the clothes line and saw the basket of pegs. 'Will pegs do?'

'I guess so.' Charlie laughed.

Heath went and grabbed the pegs and Brax told Casey to demonstrate what to do.

'No, I'll look stupid.' He disagreed.

'Someone has to show her.' Brax told him.

'Fine.' Casey stomped off and got the pegs and started walking and throwing them to each side of him.

They all laughed at him.

'Should of got him instead!' Heath joked.

'I heard that!' Casey said.

'Okay now it's your turn Olivia!' She put Olivia on the ground and Casey picked up the pegs and gave them to her in the basket.

Olivia walked along slowly, remembering what happened last time. 

'Now throw them Livvy.' Brax said bending down to her level.

She started to throw them rapidly in any direction and a couple hit Brax in the face.

'Good shot!' Charlie laughed.

'I always knew she had a good arm on her.' Brax stood up.

Charlie looked at the time, it was ten o'clock and the wedding was at 2.

'Olivia and I have got to get going.' Charlie picked Olivia up.

'Guess we will see you hot chicks there then.' Heath said.

'You will indeed.' Charlie kissed Brax. 'See you soon.'

'Byeeee.' Olivia called out.

'Bye Livvy.' Casey said.

'See ya baby girl!' Brax blew her a kiss and she tried to blow one back.


	53. Chapter 53

Charlie got back and the girls still weren't up.

'Come on ladies! Wakey wakey!' She called out and they still didn't get up.

She went into Ruby's room and woke her up and then found April and Bianca and got them up.

'It's ten o'clock, Marilyn is going to be here to do your hair in half an hour.' Charlie told Bianca.

'Oh crap!' She said and jumped up.

'What's for breakfast?' Ruby asked.

'Well that is up to you lot.' Charlie said. 'I've already gone next door and had mine.'

'You're not allowed to go over there.' April told her.

'Yes, I know but Olivia woke up at 6 and I've had nothing to do since then so we went over and practiced.' Charlie replied.

'Practiced what?' Bianca asked.

'Her little role as flower girl.' Charlie said.

'Can I see?' Bianca asked.

'Nope, not until the wedding.' Charlie told her.

Half an hour later Marilyn came to do the girls hair she did Ruby's and Aprils first while Charlie was giving Olivia a bath hoping she wouldn't get into any more of a mess before the wedding.

While Charlie was having her hair done Marilyn was having a great chat to her.

'So how is Olivia going? A good sleeper?' She asked.

'Yeah, she is a perfect sleeper now, she doesn't wake up during the night and goes to sleep at a reasonable time but she wakes up early. I can't really ask for much more though, she's very well behaved.' Charlie told Marilyn.

'So is she going to be a big sister anytime soon?' Marilyn asked.

'Maybe…' Charlie teased.

Marilyn squealed of excitement. 'So does that mean you are pregnant?'

'Not yet.' Charlie said. 'Soon hopefully.'

'Oh that's great Charlie, you and Brax really have found love haven't you!' Marilyn exclaimed.

'Yeah, we have.' Charlie answered. 'But don't tell Colleen or else the whole town will know.'

'Your secret is safe with me!' Marilyn promised her. 'Okay, you're all done, now it's time for the bride.'

'I'll go and get her.' Charlie told her.

'Bianca!' Charlie called out, your turn.

'Oooh! You're looking a bit snazzy.' Bianca told Charlie.

All of the three bridesmaids had matching hairstyles. They're hair looked beautiful, in a stylish bun.

A little while later, Bianca's hair was done. It looked beautiful half up half down with some natural looking curls, but a bit more than normal.

'You look gorgeous!' Charlie told her.

'Should we just leave Olivia's hair the way it is?' Ruby asked.

'Yeah, look at her cute little curls.' Bianca said.

'I agree, just put a little head band in it.' April said.

'Or a clip!' Marilyn suggested. 'I have the perfect one for her.'

Marilyn rummaged through her bag and found a white and pink silky clip.

'It will match her dress!' Charlie exclaimed.

There was only an hour before the wedding, the girls all got to doing their make up while they left Marilyn in charge of Bianca's.

'Nothing too out there.' Bianca asked. 'Something natural looking.'

'Okay!' Marilyn got to work.

An hour later Charlie took the lead walking down the stairs with Olivia slowly walking too holding her mum's hand. After Charlie and Olivia was Ruby followed by April.

'You girls all look so gorgeous!' Marilyn said.

'Thank you Marilyn.' April thanked her.

'Where is Bianca?' Ruby asked.

'She's my sister, she's going to be late.' April laughed.

Less than a minute later Bianca walked down the stairs gracefully. Everyone was lost for words.

'You look amazing.' Charlie managed to get out.

'You're so beautiful.' Ruby said.

'I don't even know what to say.' April was amazed.

'You look like a real princess on your fairytale day!' Marilyn exclaimed.

'Thank you.' Bianca said. 'Now shall we hit the road?'

'Hang on.' Charlie said. She ran over to the window, well as quick as she could in her heels.

'What are you doing?' Bianca was confused.

'The boys are gone so that means we are all set to go.' Charlie said.

'Well I will see you girls there.' Marilyn said. 'I have to get there before you.'

'Thank you so much Marilyn.' Bianca gave her a hug. 'I'd give you a kiss too but it would wreck both of our make up!'

They all laughed.

Marilyn picked up her bag and walked out the door, 'See you soon!'

'Okay, let's go!' April lead the way.

They walked outside and got into their elegant limousine and drove off to the church.


	54. Chapter 54

'Are you nervous?' Brax asked Heath as they were standing in front of the church.

'Yeah, just a little.' Heath said.

Marilyn walked in with a huge smile on her face and quickly took her seat, she gave them a quick thumbs up to say that things were going perfectly and the girls had arrived.

'Make it or break it bro.' Casey told Heath.

'Shut up Casey.' He replied.

The music started to play and Olivia walked down the aisle spreading the rose petals, you could clearly hear all of the guests adoring her.

Olivia was wearing a little white dress with a baby pink band around it.

Brax had a huge grin on his face seeing his little girl walk down the aisle and it only got bigger as he saw Charlie follow her.

April and Ruby shortly followed Charlie.

The bridesmaids dresses were strapless, white and flowing.

Charlie stood on one side with Olivia standing in front of her, Ruby next to her and then April.

Heath's smile grew huge when he saw his wife-to-be walk down the aisle.

'She looks beautiful mate.' Brax whispered in his ear.

'Yeah.' Heath was mesmerized.

Bianca's dress was a long and white strapless dress with lace.

When Bianca reached Heath and stood next to him she had a huge grin on her face.

'You look beautiful.' Heath whispered.

'You don't scrub up that badly yourself.' She giggled quietly.

'We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Heath Braxton and Bianca Scott.' The celebrant started.

Later on in the ceremony.

'Heath. Do you take Bianca to be your wife?' The celebrant started. 'Do you promise to love her, to cherish her and to protect her and forsaking all others be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?'

'I do.' Heath said.

'Bianca.' The celebrant started again. 'Do you take Heath to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, to cherish him and to protect him and forsaking all others be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?'

'I do.' Bianca said.

They both exchanged rings.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife.' The celebrant announced.

'Can I kiss her yet?' Heath butted in.

'You may now kiss the bride.' The celebrant laughed.

As Heath kissed Bianca they heard the guests all laugh and cheer.

'I love you Heath Braxton.' Bianca whispered.

'Let's go.' He whispered back.

Bianca and Heath made their way down the aisle and outside where the reception was awaiting them.

Later on during the night Charlie was standing around talking with Olivia on her hip.

'Charlie!' Bianca came over to her.

'Bianca!' She mimicked her.

'I order you to have a drink.' Bianca said.

'I can't, I've got to drive home.' Charlie told her.

'Come on! Just one!' Bianca begged.

Charlie hesitated.

'I'm the bride so you have to!' Bianca poured a glass of white wine for Charlie.

'Fine.' Charlie gave in.

'Cheers!' Bianca held up her glass.

'Cheers!' Charlie laughed.

The next morning Charlie got woken at 6 o'clock and ran to her bathroom and slammed the door behind her which woke Brax.

Brax went to the door and knocked and heard Charlie vomiting.

'Can I come in?' He asked.

'Yeah.' She called out.

'Have too much to drink last night?' Brax joked, holding her hair back.

'One glass.' She said.

'Are you sure you're alright then?' Brax asked.

'Yeah, it must just be some food poisoning or something.' Charlie said, flushing the toilet and walking over to the basin to wash her mouth.

Brax kissed her cheek. 'I love you.'

'Yes, I know you do.' Charlie said.

'What don't you love me too?' Brax asked.

'Yes! I'm just tired!' Charlie snapped.

'Sorry .' Brax said and went back to bed.

Charlie went down stairs and had a glass of water and gave Olivia her breakfast.

'Are you feeling better?' Brax asked when he came down.

'Yes, sorry for snapping at you. I do love you.' Charlie gave Brax a kiss and a hug.

'I know you do.' He said hugging her tighter.


	55. Chapter 55

The next morning Charlie woke up early and ran to the bathroom to be sick again, Brax came in and held her hair back.

'I'm thinking this might be too much of a coincidence…' Brax said.

'Yeah, me too.' Charlie said looking up.

'Sooo…' Brax said.

'So, in the second drawer I have a pregnancy test. Can you grab it for me?' Charlie asked.

'You think you might be pregnant!' Brax got excited.

'I don't know, let's see.' Charlie said.

Brax gave her the test and Charlie pushed him out of the bathroom and shut the door.

When she was done she let him back in and they sat on the side of the bathtub together.

'Has it been 5 minutes yet?' Brax was getting impatient.

'Nearly.' Charlie said.

A minute later they got up and checked it.

'It says positive!' Brax picked Charlie up and spun her around.

'Shhh!' She said. 'We can't tell the others yet, it has to be our little secret.'

'Okay.' Brax agreed and kissed her passionately.

'Now lets get back to bed before, Olivia wakes up.' Charlie said.

'Or we can just leave her for Ruby or Casey.' Brax suggested.

'I like the way you think.' Charlie replied.

They went back to bed and lied together, Brax had his arms around her.

A couple of hours later it was almost 10 o'clock.

'Knock, knock!' Ruby called from the door with Olivia on her hip.

She put Olivia on Charlie and Brax' bed and she crawled up and woke them.

'Good morning baby!' Brax said.

Charlie rolled over to face Brax and Olivia.

She grabbed Olivia into a cuddle and gave her a big kiss, 'Mwa!'

'Yeah, Case and I have been looking after her since 6:30, we've given her breakfast taken her for a walk and now it's your turn. We've let you sleep in long enough.' Ruby said.

'Thanks Rubes.' Brax said.

'Yeah, trust me I really needed that sleep in.' Charlie said.

'Well you're welcome.' Ruby said and walked out.

'Do you think we should go to the diner for breakfast and see if there are any free appointments at the hospital?' Charlie asked Brax.

'That sounds like a plan.' Brax gave Charlie a kiss and went to have a shower.

Charlie, Brax and Olivia walked into the diner greeted by Leah.

'How lucky am I! Getting to see the little girl twice in one morning.' Leah spoke about Olivia.

'Casey and Ruby brought her here too?' Brax asked.

'Yeah, they came in after they'd been down the beach for a milkshake.' Leah said.

Charlie and Brax ordered and found a table.

'Did you book an appointment?' Brax asked Charlie.

'Yeah, it's in an hour.' Charlie told him.

'Sounds good.' Brax rubbed Charlie's hand.

'Don't get your hopes up too much just in case the test was wrong.' Charlie said.

'Oh, what test?' Colleen overheard.

'Ah, the uh.' Charlie started.

'The cricket! Test match.' Brax covered.

'Oh, um. I can't say that I saw that.' Colleen put their meals down.

'Well you really missed out on something then didn't you.' Charlie said.

'Oh well, cricket has never really been my thing. Enjoy your meal.' Colleen walked off.

'That was a close one.' Brax sighed.

'Yeah.' Charlie watched Colleen walk off.


	56. Chapter 56

Charlie, Brax and Olivia were sitting in the hospital room. Charlie was laying on the bed and Brax was sitting on the chair next to it with Olivia on his lap playing with her toy.

'Ok Charlie, Brax. Let's see if you're pregnant.' Dr Walker said.

Brax gripped Charlie's hand tightly and watched the screen.

'There you have it.' Sid announced.

Dr Walker pointed to the screen. 'There's your baby, and you're three weeks along.'

'Look.' Brax whispered.

'Yeah.' Charlie looked at the screen.

Charlie and Brax walked out of the hospital together. Hand in hand, Charlie using the other to hold Olivia to her hip.

Brax strapped Olivia into the car and hopped into the drivers seat.

'I love you.' He said and kissed Charlie.

'I love you too.' She replied.

On the way home Charlie and Brax were talking.

'So when are we going to tell the others?' Brax asked.

'I think next week we should all go out to dinner at the restaurant and tell them then, Heath and Bianca will be back from their honeymoon then.' Charlie said.

'Perfect timing.' Brax finished.

The next morning Brax had left early to go to the city and pick some things up from the city and Charlie woke up alone.

After being sick Charlie got up and fed Olivia her breakfast.

'Morning.' Ruby said walking down the stairs.

'Hey, where's Casey?' Charlie asked.

'He decided to go to the city with Brax, so I'm all yours this morning.' Ruby told her.

All of a sudden Charlie started to feel sick again.

'Can you please take over here.' Charlie stood up and ran up the stairs, giving Ruby the spoon on her way past.

'Ah yep. Okay.' Ruby agreed in a fluster.

A couple of minutes later Ruby put Olivia down in her play pen and followed Charlie to the bathroom.

'Hey are you alright?' Ruby asked.

'Ah yeah, just something I ate.' Charlie made up.

'Charlie, I'm not stupid. I've noticed that you've been sick a couple of days ago and to me it seems very familiar to about 9 months before Olivia was born.' Ruby told her.

'Okay, fine. You can't tell anyone though!' Charlie gave in.

'What! Haven't you even told Brax yet.' Ruby misunderstood.

'No Ruby, of course I have! If you don't remember it was half his idea to have another baby, he's over the moon about it.' Charlie explained.

'Oh, sorry.' Ruby said.

'You can't tell anyone though, not yet.' Charlie said.

'Oh, okay!' Ruby exclaimed and gave Charlie a hug. 'Congratulations.'

On the way to the city Brax and Casey were talking in the car.

'So is Charlie okay?' Casey asked.

'Yeah, why wouldn't she be?' Brax was confused.

'She's just been up early a lot lately, and it sounds like she's been sick.' Casey said.

Brax kept quiet.

'Am I going to be an uncle for the second time?' Casey asked.

'Okay, how did you figure it out?' Brax asked.

'Well there's the obvious that I mentioned, but you and her have also been on another planet lately. The happy one.'

'Yes, okay she is.' Brax gave in. 'But don't tell anyone I told you. Charlie and I wanted to keep it a secret for a bit longer.'

'It's safe with me, but I can tell you that Ruby's worked it out too.' Casey told him.

'In that case it won't be a secret for much longer then will it.' Brax laughed.


	57. Chapter 57

When Brax got home that night Charlie was in the kitchen cooking dinner. He came up from behind her and put his hands around her and started kissing her neck.

'Well hello there!' Charlie turned around and kissed his lips.

'How was your day?' Brax asked.

'Good.' Charlie said.

'What about your morning sickness?' Brax questioned.

'Oh yeah great!' Charlie said sarcastically. 'What about you?'

'What the morning sickness.' Brax laughed.

'No.' Charlie playfully punched him. 'Your day.'

'Yeah, Casey and I got everything we needed. So where's Olivia?' Brax asked.

'Here she is!' Ruby announced putting her down and watching her run up to her dad and wrapping herself around his leg.

'Hello baby!' Brax picked her up and gave her a cuddle.

'Which one?' Ruby giggled to herself.

'Uhh… yeah.' Charlie started.

'She figured it out.' Brax finished for her. 'So did Casey.'

'We suck at keeping secrets!' Charlie laughed.

'What's that smell?' Casey asked walking into the kitchen.

'Oh god!' Charlie threw off her apron and wooden spoon and ran to the bathroom.

'That would be our tea burning.' Brax looked down at the saucepan on the stove.

'I thought morning sickness was only in the morning?' Casey was confused.

'Nope. I found out it lasts all day the hard way.' Brax said.

'Anyone for pizza's?' Ruby tried to lighten up the mood.

'I'll strap Olivia into the pram and go to the restaurant.' Brax walked out of the kitchen still with Olivia on his hip.

Brax was walking along with Olivia when a car pulled up next to him and put the window down.

'Well hello there Daddy!' Bianca greeted him.

'You're back! How was the honeymoon?' Brax asked.

'Fantastic!' Bianca exclaimed.

'So what are you doing?' Heath asked.

'Well dinner kind of failed so I'm off to get some pizza's.' Brax said.

Heath laughed.

'Do you want to come too?' Brax asked.

'Sure.' Bianca agreed.

'Charlie and I have something to tell you.' Brax said.

'Should we be worried?' Bianca asked.

'No, not at all. I'll see you guys in about 15 minutes.' Brax said.

'Okay.' Bianca said.

'See ya Bro.' Heath said and they drove away.

About 15 minutes later Brax got home with Olivia and the pizza's to find that Heath and Bianca were already there.

'Hey guys.' He greeted them.

'Hello again.' Bianca said.

Bianca, Heath and Charlie were sitting at the table talking about their honeymoon to Fiji.

Brax got Olivia out of her pram and gave her to Bianca.

Brax went into the kitchen and Charlie followed him.

'Sorry I didn't tell you I invited them over. They just drove past because they just got back.' Brax apologised.

'No, no don't apologise.' Charlie said. 'It's fine.'

'But are you feeling better?' Brax asked.

'Yeah, I just got it all out of my system, but lets just say I'll probably pass on the pizza's.' Charlie told him.

'Yep, I figured.' Brax laughed.

'What I came in here to talk to you about was if we're going to tell Heath and Bianca now?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, if you want to I'm all for it.' Brax agreed.

Charlie put her arms around Brax and looked up at him and kissed his lips.

Everyone was at the table enjoying their pizza apart from Charlie who was feeding Olivia.

'So what was it that you wanted to tell us?' Heath asked.

'Well.' Brax said.

'We're having another baby.' Charlie announced.

Bianca squealed. 'Yay! Congratulations!'

Bianca jumped up and gave Charlie and Brax both a hug. Heath gave Charlie a hug and shook Brax' hand.

'So how far along are you?' Bianca asked.

'Only about three weeks so you both and these two.' Charlie pointed to Casey and Ruby. 'Are the only ones who know so until we're past our first trimester we'd really like to keep it quiet.'

'You have our word!' Bianca promised.


	58. Chapter 58

The next morning Charlie woke up and heard Olivia crying she went to go and get her but all of a sudden felt sick and could do nothing but run back to her room to the bathroom and be sick.

'Brax, Olivia!' Was all she could get out on the way through.

'Got it.' He jumped out of bed and went to get her.

A little while later Charlie walked back down the stairs and found Brax sitting on the couch with Olivia on his lap watching her favourite show. He put Olivia on the ground and she still didn't take her eyes off of the television.

'Hey are you better now?' Brax asked her giving her a hug.

'Yeah, for now.' Charlie tried to joke.

It was still only 7 o'clock in the morning and everyone was still tired neither Casey or Ruby had gotten up yet but once Olivia was up there was no going back to bed. Charlie and Brax snuggled on the lounge together with Olivia and after 10 minutes they had all fallen to sleep like a cute family.

Ruby and Casey walked down the stairs about an hour later and stopped talking when they saw them all sleeping on the couch together.

'Oh look at them.' Ruby said. 'How cute.'

Just as the words escaped Ruby's mouth Charlie jumped up waking both Olivia and Brax too and ran past Casey and Ruby on the stairs.

Olivia was in tears and Brax was trying to calm her.

'Morning sickness.' Casey and Ruby both said looking at each other and cracked up laughing.

Half an hour later Brax went up to check on Charlie and found her sleeping peacefully. He knew how tired she was so put a blanket over her and kissed her forehead leaving the room quietly.

'Ruby.' He said.

'Yeah.' Ruby answered.

'I have to go to work in a minute so can you watch Olivia?' Brax asked.

'Usually I would say yes, but I can't sorry. April and I are going to the city shopping today. We've been planning it for ages.' Ruby told him.

'Nah, that's okay. I will just take her with me.' Brax understood.

'Alright Casey.' Brax said walking down the stairs. 'It's bring your daughter to work day so can you help me find Olivia's stuff that she will need.'

'Ah, yeah. Okay.' Casey answered.

Brax and Casey got everything Olivia needed. Her snacks, books, toys and everything in between. Brax strapped Olivia into her seat while Casey put her pram in the back.

'So why are we doing this?' Casey asked on the way to the restaurant.

'Well, Charlie is over tired so we're giving her a break.' Brax said.

'Okay then.' Casey said.

When they got to the restaurant Brax carried Olivia through the surf club with her bag over his shoulder and made Casey take the pram.

'Alrighty.' Brax said as they got up there.

Casey set up the pram at the table where Brax was going to be doing some paperwork until lunchtime when the customers came in. Brax sat there doing his paperwork chatting away to Olivia who was playing with her toys.

A couple of hours later Charlie woke up and went to find Olivia.

'Olivia! Liv! Livvy!' Charlie was getting worried, she ran around everywhere to find her.

Charlie rang Ruby, who didn't know where she was then Brax and Casey, but neither of them picked up. Then she rang Bianca which of course she had no idea where Olivia was either. Charlie was in tears when she drove down to the restaurant to find Brax.

'Mummy!' Olivia screamed as Charlie walked in.

'Oh my god. Thank god she is here.' Charlie managed to get out.

'Why? What happened?' Brax questioned.

'I woke up and she wasn't there and no one knew where she was and you and Casey didn't pick up.' Charlie said and took Olivia out of her pram and gave her a huge cuddle.

'Sorry.' Brax said. 'You were tired and I didn't want to wake you and Ruby was going to the city and Casey and I had to work so brought her here.'

'It's okay.' Charlie said and sat on Brax' lap with Olivia on hers.

'Have you found her?' Bianca asked worried walking up the stairs.

Bianca walked in and saw Olivia sitting there with them.

'Thank god.' Bianca said. 'After you called I got worried so I came down here.'

'It's all sorted now.' Charlie said.

'Well now I need a drink.' Bianca laughed.

'Even though I'm supposed to try and sell alcohol, don't you think it'd a bit early?' Brax asked.

'Yes. That is why I'm going to grab a coffee instead.' Bianca replied.

'I'll come with you.' Charlie said, standing up and putting Olivia on Brax' lap.

'Aren't you taking her?' Brax asked.

'Nope, you were doing a beautiful job at bring you daughter to work day.' Charlie told him.

'That's no problem with me. We were having a great time weren't we Olivia.' Brax tickled her and her face just lit up as she giggled.


	59. Chapter 59

Charlie and Ruby were sitting at the kitchen table drinking their morning cups of tea.

'So today if you weren't doing anything I was thinking we could take a trip to the city.' Charlie asked.

'Like a girls day?' Ruby questioned.

'Yeah, a girls day. We'd have to take Olivia too.' Charlie said.

'Mother and daughters bonding time.' Ruby giggled.

'So will you come?' Charlie asked.

'Of course I will.' Ruby agreed.

An hour later Charlie and Ruby were talking in the front seat while Olivia was sleeping in the back seat.

'So what are you looking for today Rubes?' Charlie asked.

'Well anything really. An excuse to go shopping is perfect! And of course Olivia's birthday present for next week.' Ruby answered. 'What about you?'

'Well Olivia needs some new clothes, she's growing too quick! And like you her birthday presents.' Charlie answered.

'It's a shame you didn't keep my old clothes, Olivia could have had them.' Ruby said.

'Firstly, those clothes would be nearly 20 years old by now and secondly slightly out of fashion…no offense.' Charlie told her.

'Yeah, I guess I kind of forgot about that!' Ruby laughed.

A little while later they were walking through the toy section with Olivia in the baby seat of the trolley pulling nearly everything off of the shelf.

'Olivia!' Charlie exclaimed.

Olivia looked at Charlie and started crying.

'Oh bubba! Don't cry!' Charlie got Olivia out and started rocking her kissing her head.

Eventually Olivia fell asleep in Charlie's arms which gave her and Ruby a chance to pick out all of her things. Ruby was pushing the trolley as they moved along the aisles.

Charlie and Ruby got her lots of clothes and a special little party dress for her to wear on her birthday. They got her some toys too. Charlie got her a toy dog with wheels on a lead that she could pull around the house, Dora the Explorer DVD's because sometimes that was the only thing to get her to sleep at night, a farmhouse with animals that make noises and the biggest present of all a bike that Charlie and Brax could push her on. Ruby got her a big pink teddy bear and a toy tea set.

When they got home it was dinner time and Brax was in the kitchen sipping his beer about to start tea. Charlie carried Olivia in and gave her to Brax.

'Get some shopping done today?' Brax asked quietly raking Olivia.

'Yeah, a fair bit of it too!' Charlie told him.

'I'm worried now.' Brax said.

Ruby walked into the kitchen. 'Hey Dad.'

'Hey Rubes.' He greeted her.

'I'll take Olivia up to bed if you can help us get the stuff out of the car.' Ruby asked.

'I suppose I can do that.' Brax handed Olivia to Ruby gently.

'Wow!' Brax said opening the boot.

'It's not all mine, some is Ruby's!' Charlie defended herself.

'Okay then.' Brax started unloading the boot, Charlie took some of the bags and he took the rest and a big box.

'Ah, what's in the box?' Brax asked.

'A bike.' Charlie answered.

'Okay, I get that she's growing up and stuff but she's not that big yet.' Brax told her.

'No, like a little bike for us to push her on.' Charlie laughed.

'Oh, got it!' Brax laughed.

On the way up they dropped Ruby's things into her room and took the rest to theirs. Charlie got the wrapping paper out and got Brax to help her wrap all of the toys.

Charlie showed Brax Olivia's dress. 'Don't you think it's cute!'

'Ahhh.' Brax said.

'Okay I get it you're a guy you don't know cute.' Charlie laughed.

Charlie wrapped all of her clothes and stacked all of her presents in the corner.

'Well she's one lucky kid.' Brax said looking at the pile.

'And she doesn't even know it yet!' Charlie laughed


	60. Chapter 60

'So.' Charlie said rolling over one night, half lying on Brax' chest.

'Soooo.' Brax replied.

'You know it's Olivia's first birthday in a couple of days.' Charlie told him.

'Yes, I do. I believe that's why there is a huge pile of presents stacked in our wardrobe.' Brax said.

'Yes. Well, I was thinking that we should have a barbeque and cake for her.' Charlie suggested.

'With who?' Brax questioned.

'You know, all of us. Heath, Bianca, Leah, VJ, Miles, April, Marilyn, Romeo, Indi.' Charlie started.

'Okay, so everyone in Summer Bay.' Brax laughed.

'Well it's her first birthday, it's special. I missed out on Ruby's so I have to make Liv's extra special to make up for it.' Charlie explained to him.

'Yeah, I know. That sounds perfect.' Brax agreed.

'I'm so tired.' Charlie murmured.

Brax kissed her hair. 'Try and get some sleep then.'

Charlie rolled over. 'Good night.'

Brax turned out the light and put his arm around her and snuggled in close. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Charlie replied sleepily.

The next morning Charlie woke up and felt so sick she had no time to get out of bed and walk around so she scrambled over the top of Brax.

'Awwh!' Brax said in pain. 'Good morning to you too.'

Brax followed her into the bathroom and held her hair back.

After a while when Charlie had finished being sick she said. 'That's the worst I've ever felt.'

'It's okay, you go back to bed. I'll get you a glass of water. Do you want anything else?' Brax asked.

'A hug.' Charlie said.

'Anytime.' Brax put his arms around her and squeezed her tightly.

'I hate feeling like this.' Charlie started to cry.

'It's okay. It won't be for much longer. And look at Olivia, it all pays off doesn't it.' Brax kissed her head.

'Yeah.' Charlie slowly began to stop crying.

'See, it's okay.' Brax said and pulled away.

Brax wiped away her tears.

'Thank you.' Charlie said.

'For what?' Brax asked.

'For always putting up with my mood swings.' Charlie said.

'Well I'm afraid that's a part of my job as you husband.' Brax told her.

'Now I know why I hired you.' Charlie laughed.

Charlie brushed her teeth while Brax got her some water. On the way back from the kitchen he picked up Olivia and brought her back to their room.

'Hello Livvy.' Charlie said taking her and giving her a cuddle. 'You're nearly 1 now! Tomorrow is your birthday.'

'Ya Mummy.' Olivia said.

'You're going to be a big girl.' Charlie told her.

'No she's not.' Brax said quietly.

Charlie shot him a look. 'Brax!'

'She's always still going to be my little girl.' Brax said.

'Awh.' Charlie stretched her arm to Brax and they had a family hug.

'I love you Olivia.' Brax said.

'I love you Daddy.' Olivia replied in a cute baby way.

Later on that day Brax walked into the diner and up to the counter.

'Hey Brax.' Leah greeted him.

'Hi Leah. I was just wondering if I could order a birthday cake?' He asked.

'Sure. Is it for Olivia?' She replied.

'Yeah, it is.' Brax told her.

'I know the perfect one!' Leah told him.

'I guess I'll leave it up to you then.' Brax said. 'Will you be able to bring it tomorrow? We're inviting some people around for a late lunch and you Miles and VJ are invited.'

'That sounds great.' Leah agreed.

'I've got to get back to work, so I'll see you later.' Brax said.

'Okay, I'll see you tomorrow.' Leah farewelled him.


	61. Chapter 61

The next morning Charlie woke up at 6 o'clock not from needing to be sick but from a banging noise at the door. 'Mummy!'

Charlie got up and opened the door. 'Good Morning Olivia! Now I wonder who got you out of bed so early?'

'Ruby.' Olivia answered as Charlie picked her up.

'Ruby!' Charlie called.

'Yes.' Ruby came from around the corner sweetly.

Charlie just raised her eyebrow at her.

'Well I had to show her the tradition of what you do on your birthday.' Ruby told her.

'Well since she's up, everyone else it too. Go wake Casey up and we'll meet you down in the lounge when we can give Olivia her presents. And when he asks whose genius idea it is getting up so early, just remember who woke her up.' Charlie told her.

Charlie walked back into her room and laid Olivia on Brax' stomach.

'Hello Birthday girl!' Brax greeted her. 'Mwa!' He gave her a kiss.

'Yes, Ruby decided to show her the early morning tradition.' Charlie told him.

'Good one!' Brax laughed.

'Can you take her downstairs and I'll be down in a minute with her presents.' Charlie said.

'Let's go Livvy!' Brax picked her up and whirled her around, Olivia just giggled.

15 minutes later Brax came back upstairs to find Charlie. 'Charlie! Where are you with the presents?'

'In hear, I got a bit side tracked.' Charlie yelled from the bathroom.

'Ah, that time of the morning.' Brax said.

'Seems that way doesn't it.' Charlie brushed her teeth.

She spat out the toothpaste and wiped her face.

'Okay, now that that's over and down with for today.' Charlie said. 'Let's get the presents.'

Charlie took all the little ones and Brax took the big one.

'Wow Olivia! Look at all of your presents.' Ruby pointed.

They put all of her presents on the ground and Ruby showed her how to unwrap the presents. Olivia's favourite present was the bike with the matching pink helmet.

Brax looked at the box and said. 'I know what I'm doing with my morning.'

'What?' Casey asked.

'Putting the bike together.' Charlie answered for him.

While Brax went outside and attempted to put the little pink bike together Olivia, Ruby and Casey had a tea party with the set Ruby had given her.

'Sccchhhh.' Olivia tried to make the sound of a kettle when she poured the tea.

'Cheers.' Casey said.

'That's not what you say.' Ruby told him.

'Well what do you say?' Casey asked.

'Nothing. You just stick your finger out like this.' Ruby demonstrated

'Cheeeeeeers!' Olivia exclaimed.

'Oh nice one.' Ruby punched Casey's arm.

Olivia copied Ruby and punched his arm too but didn't stop.

'Hey! Who's teaching her violence?' Charlie asked walking into the room. 'But I guess it's okay because it's Casey.'

'Hey!' Casey defended himself.

'Toughen up Princess!' Ruby told him.

'Okay Olivia want to take it for a test drive?' Brax announced walking in pushing the bike with the handle.

Olivia ran over and looked at it, Charlie helped her get onto the seat.

'I'll go get dressed then we can go.' Brax said, as he was still in his boxers.

'Yeah, that might be a good idea.' Ruby laughed.

'What you don't like him this way?' Charlie laughed and grabbed Brax from behind rubbing her hands over his chest. 'I don't think it's that bad myself.'

'Of course you're going to say that!' Ruby giggled as Brax ran upstairs to get changed.

When Brax came back down stairs from getting changed and having a shower everyone else decided they wanted to come so an hour later they all walked out the door.

'Okay let's go.' Charlie said putting Olivia's hat on her head, it was about 8.30.

'I caught you at the perfect time!' Bianca called from her front door so they all walked over.

'Hello Olivia.' Bianca gave her a kiss and a cuddle. 'You've got a very nice pink bike. Did you get it for your birthday?'

'Yea.' Olivia told her.

'We're about to take it for a test run.' Charlie told her.

'Well, I got Olivia her present Heath's going to bring it out in a minute.' Bianca said.

'Well everyone's here aren't they now.' Heath said coming over.

'And here he is now.' Bianca said.

Heath crouched down to Olivia's level. 'Happy Birthday Livvy.' He gave her the present.

Olivia unwrapped it like Ruby had taught her earlier. It was a Minnie Mouse jumpsuit with ears on the hood and toy karaoke machine that played music and a microphone to sing with.

'Are you coming for lunch later?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, two isn't it?' Bianca made sure.

'Yep.' Charlie answered.

'Well I guess we'll see you then.' Bianca said.

'Where are you going now?' Brax asked.

'To the gym.' Heath said.

'Working up a sweat!' Bianca laughed.

'Guess we'll let you get to it then.' Charlie said.

'Bye.' Bianca called out running after Heath who had already made a start.

They all walked to the diner, Brax pushing Olivia who loved it.

Brax helped Olivia off of her bike and put her on the ground and tried to unclip her helmet but she wouldn't let him.

'Liv, we take you helmet off?' Brax asked.

'No!' Olivia told him.

'Okay then guess we're leaving it on.' Charlie said taking Olivia's hand and walking into the diner.

They all walked up to the counter.

'Hey guys.' Leah greeted them and then saw Olivia. 'Happy Birthday!'

Olivia turned around and hid behind Brax.

'I think she's a bit shy.' Casey laughed.

'May I ask, why is she wearing a helmet?' Leah asked.

'She got a little pink bike for her birthday and she rode it here but doesn't want to take the helmet off.' Ruby told her.

'So I see.' Leah laughed.

They sat and their table before asking for a big order of pancakes for them all to share for breakfast.

Charlie didn't have any because she still was not feeling that great.

Colleen walked over to the table to pick up their plates. 'Say, Sergeant Buckton. I didn't see you eating any of these pancakes.'

'Yeah, not feeling that great.' Charlie told her.

'Oh it's not morning sickness is it?' Colleen asked.

Charlie and Brax looked at each other and so did Ruby and Casey. Ruby was struggling not to burst out laughing.

'Colleen!' Irene interrupted. 'Don't be so rude.'

'I was just asking.' Colleen said.

'Pick up the plates and leave them alone.' Irene said.

'I'm so sorry about her.' Irene apologised as when Colleen walked away.

'Don't worry about it.' Charlie smiled.


	62. Chapter 62

On the way out of the diner Leah called Brax over.

'What's up?' He asked.

'The cake.' Leah said handing him a box.

'Oh yeah, I almost forgot!' Brax said. 'Thanks.'

'You're welcome. I'll see you later.' Leah farewelled him.

'Bye.' Brax walked out.

'What's in the box?' Ruby asked when he got outside, being nosey trying to open it.

'None of your business!' Brax laughed.

'I guess I'll find out later then.' Ruby gave in.

It was nearly two o'clock, all the snacks and drinks were set up outside and Charlie and Ruby were trying to get Olivia's dress onto her.

'You're got to take the helmet off!' Ruby exclaimed.

'Noooo!' Olivia screamed.

'Okay, okay. You can keep it on.' Charlie gave in.

'Hellooo!' Bianca walked in.

'We're upstairs.' Ruby yelled out.

'Hello girls.' Bianca greeted them.

'Where's Heath?' Charlie asked.

'He's gone out the back to have some brotherly bonding time.' Bianca laughed. 'Why is she still wearing her helmet?'

'She refuses to take it off. If we try she ends up screaming.' Ruby told Bianca.

'Okay then. It looks cute anyway.' Bianca said.

An hour later everyone had arrived and was singing Happy Birthday to Olivia and Ruby helped her blow out her candles which and she left one. 'Now you have to kiss the closest boy!' Ruby laughed, even though Olivia probably couldn't understand her.

'That's me!' Brax interrupted and grabbed her into a cuddle and kissed her cheek.

Olivia just squealed with laugher…still wearing her helmet.

Charlie cut the cake, it was in the shape of a 1 with light pink frosting and M&M's all over it. Charlie was eating her cake but all of a sudden couldn't keep it down. She ran off in a hurry and everyone saw when she returned it was dead silent again.

'Congratulations!' Dex joked to break the silence.

Ruby of course cracked up laughing which triggered everyone else too.

'The most funny thing of all is that it's not a joke!' Ruby accidently blurted out.

'Oh! Sergeant Buckton! I was right all along!' Colleen exclaimed.

'Guess we don't have to worry about telling anyone anymore.' Brax laughed and put his arms around Charlie as everyone got back to their business.

One by one through the afternoon before leaving the guests came and congratulated Charlie.

Apart from Heath and Bianca, Marilyn was the last one left there. She was helping Charlie with the dishes.

'Congratulations by the way Charlie. I saw it coming.' Marilyn said.

'What did you do a reading?' Charlie was confused.

'No, at the wedding I just had a feeling after the conversation we had.' Marilyn dried her hands with a tea towel.

'Oh yeah, well I only figured it out the day after.' Charlie told her.

'Well I have to get home now. But take care.' Marilyn gave Charlie a hug and left.

When Marilyn left Bianca walked in. 'So now everyone knows!'

'Yeah, they do thanks to Dex' joke and Ruby not being able to control her mouth.' Charlie laughed.

'Oh well.' Charlie said.

Bianca took a seat at the breakfast bar and Charlie sat next to her.

'So, are you and Heath thinking of having any?' Charlie asked.

'Maybe…' Bianca hesitated.

'So you are!' Charlie exclaimed.

'Shhh!' Bianca said. 'And yes we are but do not say a word to anyone!'

'Promise!' Charlie replied.

Charlie was lying in bed that night looking at pictures on her camera laughing.

'What are you giggling about?' Brax asked, gathering her in his arms.

'What couldn't I be laughing about! Olivia wearing her helmet all day.' Charlie started.

'Well yes, that's one for the 21st birthday.' Brax chuckled.

'Dex.' Charlie kept going.

'Dex?' Brax was confused.

'With the whole 'Congratulations' thing!' Charlie laughed.

'Oh yeah, well we don't have to tell anyone now because now everyone knows!' Brax told her.

'Can you believe it's been a whole year since Olivia was born?' Charlie said.

'It doesn't seem that long at all. She's growing up too quick.' Brax said.

'I don't want her to grow up!' Tears started to stream down Charlie's face. 'She's my little girl.'

'It's okay.' Brax hugged Charlie tighter. 'She still is.'

Charlie put her head in Brax' chest until she fell asleep like that.


	63. Chapter 63

A week later Ruby got Olivia up and was about to take her into Brax and Charlie but saw them peacefully sleeping snuggled together. Ruby decided not to wake them, Charlie really needed the sleep and she had obviously not been sick yet this morning so she got Olivia ready and they went for a walk on the beach.

Ruby was walking with Olivia holding her hand along the way as she picked up pretty shells and all of a sudden someone put their hand over her mouth and said. 'You and the kid get in the car now and no one will get hurt.'

Ruby picked up Olivia and followed the persons orders and got in the car.

It was ten o'clock when Charlie woke up. She put on her robe and walked down the stairs sleepily and found a note form Ruby 'Enjoy your sleep in, we've gone for a walk. Xx'

'Casey!' Charlie called out.

'Yeah.' He answered from the top of the stairs.

'How long ago did Ruby take Olivia for a walk?' Charlie asked him.

'A couple of hours now, I think she might have gone to see April or Xavier too.' Casey said.

'Okay, I'll ring her and see where she is.' Charlie replied.

Charlie rand Ruby but it rang out and she got worried all of a sudden.

'Brax!' She yelled running into their room where he was getting dressed.

'What?' He asked.

'Ruby's taken Olivia on a walk a couple of hours ago and I tried ringing her but her phone rang out.' Charlie flustered.

'It's okay, I'm sure nothing has happened. Let me ring her.' Brax held his hand out for the phone and Charlie gave it to him.

Brax dialled Ruby's number and held it up to his ear.

'So you've come for your daughter.' The voice said.

'Jake!' Brax shouted. 'I swear if anything happens to either of them, you'll pay for it.'

'Well, if you want them back. There's one thing you have to do.' Jake answered.

'What?' Brax retorted.

'You'll have to find me to find out. The national park.' Jake hung up.

Charlie was in tears. 'Oh my god Jake has them.'

'It's okay, Ruby will be looking after Olivia and she has common sense so she won't do anything stupid. We have to meet him in the national park.' Brax explained.

'Where? The national park is massive.' Charlie said.

'At his headquarters.' Brax said.

'He's probably armed and got look outs, so we have to come up with a plan.' Brax said.

'I'll call Georgina.' Charlie suggested.

'He'll have look outs.' Brax said.

'We can sneak her in and she can arrest him, since he's still on bail it won't take him long to get back in.' Charlie suggest.

'Okay, you call her we can get her in with us and once we've got the girls the rest of the troops can come in and take Jake.' Brax told her.

Within minutes Charlie had called Watson and got the plan ready. They picked her up and headed out with the others cars following them, but keeping at a safe non-suspicious distance and hid.

They drove through with Watson covered in the backseat and could see his look outs watching them from behind bushes. Brax drove up to the door of Jake's headquarters and walked in followed by Charlie. Charlie saw Ruby and Olivia tied up with tears down their cheeks and her heart almost broke in half, it was horrible seeing them like that.

'Untie them.' Brax demanded.

'Well, well, well.' Jake said. 'You showed up.'

'I said untie them.' Brax repeated himself.

'I'm not going to do it for nothing you know.' Jake said.

'What do you want?' Brax questioned rudely.

'That restaurant of yours, it's in lovely condition. Perfect for disguising use of drug money, cheap source of boos. And then I could class that as even for my brothers death.' Jake said.

As soon as Jake was near the door Charlie let out the signal, a huge sneeze that could be heard from a mile away. Watson quickly jumped into action and ran in with the gun facing Jake.

'Put your hands behind your back! You're under arrest!' Watson shouted, she put handcuffs on Jake and called for back up knowing that his boys would be here any minute.

Jake's look out people who were hiding in the bushes were radioing Jake. 'The cops are here! The cops are here!'

Charlie could hear the sirens and see the reflection of the lights and knew she was safe to untie her daughters. Brax untied Ruby and Charlie untied Olivia.

Jake got taken out to the police car and was getting taken back to the station.

Charlie, Brax, Ruby and Olivia had a hug and Watson came over to them.

'I think it would be a good idea if you got taken to the hospital for a check-up.' Watson suggested.

'Yeah, and then we'll bring Ruby to the station to make her statement.' Charlie said.

After going to the hospital to be checked out everything was okay apart from some bruises where their wrists had been tied too tight, Ruby and Olivia were fine.

'Are you sure you're ready to do this?' Brax asked Ruby as he took her into the station, Charlie had taken Olivia home.

'Yeah, I'm good.' Ruby tried to smile.

'Are you ready to make your statement?' Joyce asked Ruby.

'Yes.' She replied.

Ruby told them that she had taken Olivia for a walk on the beach to let Charlie and Brax sleep in and someone came and grabbed her from behind and told her to get in the car, so she did. Ruby and Olivia were taken to the national park and Ruby presumed it was Jake's headquarters. There, her and Olivia were tied up and Olivia had cried and screamed the whole time so Ruby tried her best to calm her down. Ruby's phone rang but Jake took it away and answered it and the next time and Jake told her that if they really cared they would come and do what he said. Then within the next 20 minutes Charlie and Brax turned up and saved them.

'Thank you so much Dad.' Ruby said on the way out to Brax.

'For what?' Brax asked.

'For saving us. You're so nice to me and I'm not even your real daughter.' Ruby told him.

'You're exactly like it. I wish you were my daughter.' Brax told her.

'I wish you were my real dad too.' Ruby gave Brax a hug 'You really are the best dad.'

'Well thanks, just remember. Fathers day is coming up!' Brax joked.

'And so is my birthday.' Ruby laughed.

**Thanks to Ronnie and Roxy fan for the idea of a Kidnapping **

**Please keep reviewing, I love hearing what you say and try to use all ideas, so tell me what you want to happen! I do write a couple chapters in advance so ideas won't be used until then if I can.**

**Special thanks to Spotty37 and beebee483 for reviewing chapters regularly! xx**


	64. Chapter 64

Seven and a half months later and Charlie walked into Angelos with Olivia, she was nine months pregnant and couldn't wait until she could get the thing out of her. She walked up to the bar and struggled to sit on a seat and tried to pick Olivia up to sit on her lap.

'Hey.' She groaned, still trying to pick Olivia up.

'Hang on.' Brax rushed around and picked up Olivia himself and she sat on his lap when he took a seat next to Charlie. 'Firstly, why aren't you at home?'

'I am getting a bit bored stuck in there.' Charlie told him.

'Well today is my last day before I get to stay at home with you. And secondly, you can't go trying to pick Olivia up.' Brax said.

'Why not?' Charlie exclaimed.

'You are nine months pregnant Charlie. You've got to take it easy.' Brax explained.

'Yeah, okay.' Charlie gave in.

Brax got Charlie and Olivia pizza for lunch and they still sat there, talking and eating.

'I just want this thing out of me.' Charlie indicated to her huge stomach. 'Oh…..'

'What?' Brax looked up.

'I think my water just broke.' Charlie told him.

'Ah, okay.' Brax dropped the glass he was cleaning and called out to Casey who was out the back working.

'What?' Casey asked.

'Look after Olivia and the restaurant, I'm taking Charlie to the hospital.' Brax helped Charlie walk and they were out the door.

'Okay.' Casey answered and picked Olivia up and took her out the back.

'Ruby.' Casey said when Ruby answered her phone.

'That's me.' She replied.

'You have got to come and meet me at the restaurant, Charlie's water broke and Brax has taken her to the hospital and left me with Olivia. I've called in people to cover the shifts.' Casey told her.

'Okay, I'm on my way now.' Ruby got in the car and started driving the surf club.

At the hospital with Charlie and Brax, Sid was in their room. 'Okay Charlie, your water has broken but it will be another couple of hours before your contractions get close enough together and you're further enough dilated for you to be able to start pushing.'Sid explained.

'Okay.' Charlie said as Sid walked out of the room.

'Do you need me to get anything for you?' Brax asked.

'Yep, I'm going to need blankets, baby clothes.' Charlie started.

'For you?' Brax asked.

'I will get to that. Olivia's toys and stuff, a couple changes of clothes for me, some magazines, toiletries.' Charlie said.

'Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can.' Brax gave Charlie a kiss and left.

When Brax got home he found Heath and Bianca out the front.

'What are you in such a hurry for?' Bianca asked him.

'Charlie's water broke.' Brax tried to unlock the door.

'Okay, we'll go down there and keep her company until you get back.' Bianca said and lead Heath to the car and drove off.

When Heath and Bianca got to the hospital they went into Charlie's room where they also found Casey, Ruby and Olivia.

'Hey.' Bianca greeted Charlie and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'How are you?' Heath asked.

'I've been known to be better.' Charlie laughed. 'Yep I really have!' Charlie started to get a contraction, so Bianca quickly sat down next to her and held her hand.

'This seems like the perfect time to announce our news.' Bianca said as Brax walked back into the room.

'Okay then, go ahead.' Charlie said.

'Heath and I are expecting a baby.' Bianca said as they both had their arms around each other.

'Congratulations!' Charlie exclaimed.

'Good on ya mate.' Brax shook Heath's hand.

'I hope you're looking forward to going through this.' Charlie said, looking hot and sweaty.

'Yeah well….' Bianca said.

Later on Charlie was reading a magazine when Ruby started talking to her. 'So Casey and I were thinking.'

'Oh god, they thought. That can't be good.' Heath laughed.

'Shut up Heath.' Casey shot him a look.

'Go on.' Charlie said.

'Well the baby is going to need it's own room.' Ruby started.

'Well for the first month it will probably sleep with Brax and I.' Charlie said.

'When it does need a room Casey or myself are willing to give up one of our rooms.' Ruby said.

'You mean Casey is because I don't see you giving up your space.' Charlie told her.

'Yeah well.' Ruby said.

'And where will Casey sleep?' Charlie asked.

'We've been going out for nearly two years now so…' Ruby started.

'Ahhh!' Charlie threw her magazine as she started to get another contractions, which happened to hit Heath in the face.

'Will. You. Just. Think. About. It.' Ruby said between Charlie's screams.

When Charlie's contractions had finished Charlie got back to talking to Ruby. 'So you want Casey and you to move in to the same room.' Charlie said.

'Yeah. We've both been finished school for a year now so even if we didn't live in the same house now we would probably end up moving in together anyway.' Ruby explained. 'So will you and Brax just think about it?'

'Oh, I don't know.' Brax looked at Charlie.

'I guess they're right, they've both finished school, they're adults, they're responsible. We need the room.' Charlie said.

'I guess we give you permission then.' Brax said. 'Plus, Casey's room is the second closest to ours so that's easiest anyway.'

'And a couple of months we'll be moving to the city to finally be going to uni.' Ruby said.

'Yes, you have permission, okay!' Charlie exclaimed.


	65. Chapter 65

Two hours later Mason Seth Braxton was born.

'Meet baby Mason.' Charlie whispered holding him peacefully as Brax walked back into the room after getting Ruby and Casey. Bianca and Heath had taken Olivia home.

'Finally a little brother.' Ruby whispered amazed by how adorable he was. 'Can I hold him?'

'Sure.' Charlie handed Mason to Ruby.

Ruby had her hold and then Casey and they decided to leave Charlie and Brax to it.

When they got home Ruby went and quietly knocked on the door at Heath and Bianca's house.

'Ruby?' Heath answered sleepily.

'Here is Mason Seth Braxton.' Ruby showed him a picture on her phone.

'Come in and show Bianca.' Heath let her in.

'Ohhhhh!' Bianca sighed when she saw the picture of Mason. 'He's adorable.'

'Well I better get back and get some sleep before we go back again in the morning.' Ruby said.

'We'll be over first thing in the morning to get Olivia ready.' Bianca said, Olivia was sleeping in the port-a-cot at their house.

'I'll see you tomorrow.' Ruby left.

The next morning at the hospital Ruby, Casey, Heath, Bianca and Olivia came in. Ruby sat on the seat and Olivia sat on her lap.

'Do you want to hold baby Mason?' Brax asked Olivia and she just smiled.

Brax gave Mason to Olivia but Ruby was helping her hold him.

'He's your brother.' Ruby said. 'He was in mummy's tummy.'

Olivia just giggled.

Two days later Ruby was looking out the living room window. 'They're here!'

'Okay, calm down a bit Rubes.' Casey said picking up Olivia and following Ruby out the door to greet Charlie and Brax who were bringing home baby Mason.

'Mason!' Olivia squealed as soon as she saw Brax get the baby out of the car.

Brax gave Mason to Charlie who held him closely to her chest.

'Hello Olivia.' Charlie gave Olivia a kiss.

'How are you doing?' Casey asked.

'Good, but tired.' Charlie laughed.

'Well Mason's cot is set up in your room with the baby monitors and everything ready.' Casey told her.

'Thanks.' She replied and walked inside, Brax following her with their things from the hospital.

Charlie put Mason down in his cot and stood there admiring him. Brax came and put his arms around her. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Charlie replied.

'And I love our babies.' Brax said.

'Well they're gonna be pretty sexy getting their looks from you.' Charlie put her arms around Brax' neck.

'I could say the same for you!' Brax picked Charlie up and they started kissing passionately on the bed but were interrupted by Mason's cries.

'Why did I know that would happen?' Brax said standing up and getting Mason out of his cot rocking him back to sleep.

'You are so good with babies, you were with Olivia too.' Charlie walked over to her boys and ran her hands over Mason's thin brown hair.

That night Charlie was filling in Mason's baby book and speaking a she wrote. 'Birth place, Summer Bay Hospital. Time, 2:18am. Date, 21st of January.'

Brax walked into the room with Mason in his hands. 'What are you doing?'

'Filling in Mason's baby book.' Charlie looked up.

'Well Olivia is in bed.' Brax said laying Mason down in the cot.

'Our house is turning into a mad house!' Charlie laughed.

'Well I guess that's what happens when you have kids.' Brax got into bed next to Charlie under the covers.

'I love you.' Charlie put the book on her bedside table and started to kiss Brax passionately.

'I love you too.' Brax replied.


	66. Chapter 66

The next day Charlie walked into what once was Casey's room with Mason in his baby sling. Casey was taking out the last of his things.

'Thank you for doing this.' Charlie said to him.

'No, thank you! Letting me move in with Ruby…well kind of anyway!' Casey laughed.

'Well it was doing us a favour anyway!' Charlie told him.

Brax had light blue colour paint sheets stuck up on the wall and was observing them.

'Which one do you think?' He asked.

'That one.' Charlie pointed to one that was light but a little bit darker than the others.

'I was thinking that too.' Brax said taking all of the other colours down.

Charlie looked at the boxes and bags in the corner.

'Well while you go to the paint shop I will unpack some of his Mason's clothes into the drawers that are in the cupboard.' Charlie said.

'Are you sure? You're supposed to take it easy.' Brax told her.

'Well, I'm still looking after Mason and I can't just wait around doing nothing.' Charlie said.

'Okay, but take it easy.' Brax gave Charlie a kiss on the way out.

When Brax got back most of the things had been unpacked and even put into the chest of drawers that was not even in the room when he left.

'Please tell me you did not set that chest of drawers up?' Brax asked.

'So what if I did.' Charlie teased him.

'Please tell me you didn't.' Brax said again. 'You're supposed to take it easy.'

'Where do you want this?' Heath asked as he helped Casey carry more things into the room.

Charlie cracked up laughing because the joke was on Brax. 'Over there.' She pointed.

Brax couldn't help but smile seeing that Charlie had tricked him.

Charlie put her arms around Brax' neck but could not get any closer because Mason was still hanging off of her in his sling. 'Even if I tried I wouldn't have the strength to babe!'

'Well now I've got the paint so we're going to have to move everything to the middle of the room and cover it in sheets.' Brax said.

'Yeah, okay. I'm leaving that to you boys.' Charlie walked out and left them.

'Trust the women to leave the guys to do the hard work.' Heath commented.

After the first coat had been done Charlie, Brax, Olivia, Ruby, Casey, Heath and Bianca were sitting outside. All the boys were drinking beer while Olivia was sitting on Bianca's lap and Heath was holding Mason.

'Ooooohh!' Heath put his beer down and walked towards Charlie. 'Someone needs a change.'

'Oh, perfect practice for you!' Charlie exclaimed and stood up.

'What?' Heath looked at her.

'I've got to see this!' Bianca laughed.

'Come on, follow me.' Charlie walked back into the house.

The changing table wasn't set up in Mason's room yet so they went into Olivia's.

'There's the table.' Charlie pointed. 'Nappies, wipes.'

Heath looked at Charlie. 'Why am I doing this? I'm just his uncle.'

'Just an uncle who is going to have his own daughter or son in less than eight months so you need practice.' Bianca said.

Heath made a start and screwed his nose up and lent back when he smelt the smell.

'This is disgusting.' He said.

'Everyone does it.' Charlie laughed along with Bianca.

'Done!' Heath held Mason up ten minute later.

'Good job Mr Heath Braxton.' Bianca patted him on the back as Charlie took Mason out of his hands.

'I guess you did quite an okay job.' She praised him. 'But you need to put his jumpsuit back on.'

'Nah, I reckon keep that six-pack out and he'll be a chick magnet before he can even crawl!' Heath said.

'I'll do it.' Bianca offered and lied Mason back down and dressed him. 'Easy, done.'

'You're going to make such a good mum, B.' Charlie said.

'What about me?' Heath asked.

'A mum? Oh yeah, you'd have a hot man bag!' Charlie joked.

'No, Dad.' Heath said.

'Well, you might need a bit of practice with the nappies. But look at Brax he was worse than you and look at him now.' Charlie pointed as they walked back outside.

'I just love being compared to my brother you know!' Heath laughed.

'Thought so.' Charlie laughed as she took a seat on Brax' lap.

'Hey babe. Is the stink taken care of?' He asked.

'Yep, Heath is going to need a bit of practice though, you should train him.' Charlie laughed looking at Heath.

'You're just so funny!' Heath replied sarcastically.

'Well, I'd love to teach him but I just feel bad using Mason like that. He's not even a week old yet.' Brax went along with Charlie.

Heath looked at his watch. 'I've got to go.'

'Where?' Charlie asked.

'Well this slacker has taken the next two weeks off to help_ you _so others have to cover his shifts!' Heath stood up.

'Please try and keep the restaurant in one piece for when I get back!' Brax shouted after him.

'I can't guarantee anything.' Heath replied walking through the house and out of sight.

**I've put up all the chapters I've written so far because I'm not going to be able to update for a week and I'm going through a bit of a writers block so if you have ideas PLEASE share them! I would really love your help otherwise I can't see this fanfic. Going any further I'll try to think over the next week but I really need your help too! Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming!**


	67. Chapter 67

**OMG thanks for all the reviews they were all so good! I didn't know people liked or even read my story that much! It really makes me want to keep writing so make sure you keep giving me great ideas like all of the ones I got recently! So I hope you enjoy! Please read and review the chapters to come!**

'Brax.' Charlie said sitting at the kitchen table with him one morning enjoying her cup of coffee.

'Yeah.' He replied looking up from the newspaper.

'I think we need to upgrade our car. We can't even fit everyone in there anymore it's too hard to go places as a family.' Charlie told him.

'Yeah. What were you thinking we could do then?' Brax asked.

'A bigger one, probably an eight seater.' Charlie said.

'Well I have the day off today so why don't we go have a look?' Brax suggested.

Charlie and Brax both stood up, putting their arms around each other and looked into each others eyes.

'Sounds great.' Charlie tilted her head up and kissed his lips.

At the car yard in Yabbie Creek Mason was in Charlie arms and Brax had Olivia on his hip.

'I like this one.' Charlie pointed to a charcoal coloured Prado.

'You'd look sexy in that.' Brax complimented her.

'I look sexy anywhere!' She laughed.

'It's a good price.' Brax said.

'Do you want to take it for a test drive?' The salesman offered.

'Yes, I think so.' Charlie told him.

'I will get the keys and be right back with you.' The salesman walked off.

'Here you go.' Charlie passed Mason to Brax.

Brax took Mason in his left arm since Olivia was on his right hip and looked confused.

'They need their seats so we can't all go. You can go after me.' Charlie said getting into the drivers side when she heard the car unlock.

When Charlie and Brax had both been for a test drive they both decided it would be perfect because it also had the extra seats in the back for whenever Ruby and Casey wanted to go anywhere with them too. Together they settled the deal and then traded Charlie's car in and swapped the baby seats.

'Why don't we just trade the ute in instead?' Brax asked Charlie.

'Firstly, that car is way too hot.' Charlie started raising her eyebrow at him.

'I knew you wanted me for one reason.' Brax commented.

'Secondly, that car is good for Ruby and Casey to drive and I'm pretty sure Casey would kill you if you got rid of it. I've had this car for so long anyway.' Charlie said looking at her blue Hyundai.

'Okay then. And I'm sure you're right…Casey would kill me!' Brax gave in.

Back at the house Casey and Ruby had just gotten home.

'So.' Casey said and put his hands around Ruby's waist as she put her bag down.

'Well Charlie, Brax, Olivia and Mason have all gone out so we have the house to ourselves.' Ruby swung her arms around Casey's neck.

Casey pulled her in for a kiss.

'Quick. Let's. Not. Waste. Time.' He said between kisses and swung Ruby over his should and carried her upstairs as she screamed. Casey nudged the door shut behind him and dropped Ruby down on the bed and kissed her passionately.

A couple of minutes later there was a little 'hello' at the door.

'Oh God Olivia!' Ruby screamed looking towards the door and quickly grabbing a T-Shirt to cover her partially naked body.

'Olivia.' Brax said walking in to get her after seeing where she'd gone.

Brax saw Ruby and Casey lying there and knew exactly what had happened.

'Yeah, ah, we're back.' Brax sniggered.

'So we can see.' Casey snapped.

'Well when you're dressed come out the front.' Brax told them.

'Why?' Ruby questioned.

'Just do it okay.' Brax took Olivia's hand and laughed as he led her away.

'We need a lock!' Ruby exclaimed.

'You think!' Casey replied.

Brax walked out the front laughing still where Charlie was sorting out her new car, Mason still in his seat. Charlie decided to leave him there since he was sleeping.

'What are you laughing about?' Charlie asked looking up.

'Poor Olivia has no idea what she just walked into.' Brax joked.

'What?' Charlie was confused.

Just then Casey and Ruby walked out of the house adjusting their clothes.

'Oh!' Charlie laughed really loud just getting what Brax had said.

Mason started crying because Charlie had woken him.

'Come here Bubba.' Brax got him out of his seat and rocked him.

'What's going on with the car?' Ruby asked.

'This is our new one.' Charlie said.

Casey immediately looked at the other end of the driveway and saw that the black ute was still there and his face suddenly looked relieved which Charlie noticed.

'We were too scared to trade that in for what you might say!' Charlie laughed.

A couple of minutes later Heath and Bianca walked outside to see what was happening.

'New car?' Bianca asked as they got closer.

'Yeah.' Charlie replied.

'You're gonna be a real mum on the run.' Bianca joked.

'So can we go for a drive?' Ruby asked.

'Sure, pile in.' Brax said opening the door and strapping Mason back in.

'Us too?' Heath asked.

'We've got room so go for it.' Charlie said and grabbed the keys.

Bianca got in the middle seat between Mason and Olivia, Heath opened the back door and Casey, Ruby and himself squished up in the boot seats while Charlie took the drivers seat and Brax the passenger.

'Well, it's a tight squeeze back here.' Heath commented as Charlie reversed out of the drive way.

'Well, the back is meant for kids not three grown adults!' Charlie exclaimed.


	68. Chapter 68

A couple of days later Charlie and Brax were lying in bed with Mason and Olivia.

'So now that we have our new car I think we should go on a holiday.' Charlie declared.

'Where to?' Brax questioned.

'A nice resort up the coast, beach, pool, spa…' Charlie started.

'Surf, sun, sand.' Brax interrupted.

'Yeah, sounds good doesn't it?' Charlie said.

'When?' Brax asked.

'I'll ring up and book it for this weekend.' Charlie announced.

'What are you planning?' Casey asked as him and Ruby walked into the room and sat on the end of the bed.

'Moooorning!' Olivia chimed and ran to Ruby and practically bombarded her with a huge hug.

'Mwa!' Ruby kissed her head and put her arms around Olivia as she took a seat on her lap. 'Good morning to you too.'

'A holiday.' Brax finally answered Casey's question.

'Sounds nice…are we invited?' Casey asked.

'Yeah of course!' Charlie exclaimed.

'When will it be?' Ruby asked.

'Well, we'll probably leave Friday night and stay a couple of days over the weekend.' Charlie told her.

'Sounds nice!' Ruby was impressed.

'Well, I have to work Friday night but I can come up after.' Casey said.

'That sounds perfect!' Charlie jumped out of bed.

'Hey, where are you going?' Brax asked still with Mason on his arm as he was slumped down in bed.

'To go and book this trip.' Charlie walked out.

At the same time next door Heath and Bianca were both sleeping peacefully until Bianca woke up screaming.

'Babe, babe, babe! What's wrong?' Heath freaked out.

'It hurts so much!' Bianca clutched her stomach and sat up still crying.

'What does?' Heath was confused.

'I think I'm losing the baby.' Bianca cried.

'Quick get up and I'll get you to the hospital.' Heath leapt out of bed.

Half an hour later at the hospital Sid had just broken the news to them. 'I'm sorry, you've lost your baby.'

Bianca had tears streaming down her face. All she had ever wanted was to be a mother and now she was finally going to be and it had all been taken away from her. She was over the moon when she found out she was pregnant, how could it all be taken away from her so quickly? She wondered, why her? Even Heath shed a tear.

'I'll leave you two to talk.' Sid started to make his way towards the door.

'No it's okay. Can we go?' Bianca asked.

'Yes, I believe that now you should be safe to go.' Sid said.

'Bye.' That was all Bianca could get out and she just left Heath sitting there.

When Heath and Bianca got home after a long and silent ride Bianca went upstairs and sat on the bed and just stared out the window. Heath came and tried to comfort her by putting his arms around her but she just shrugged him off.

'It's okay.' He said to her.

'How?' Bianca asked quietly.

'We can always try again.' Heath said.

'No, I don't want to go through something like that ever again.' Bianca still stared out the window not making eye contact with Heath.

'How can you say that?' Heath questioned.

'Please, just leave me alone.' Bianca said.

'No, I won't leave you by yourself.' Heath comforted her.

'No!' Bianca shouted. 'Just go!'

Heath did what Bianca asked and left her. He had no idea what to do so he went next door to find Charlie and get her to talk to Bianca.

Brax answered the door. 'Hey, what's up?'

'Is Charlie here?' Heath asked.

'Well, yeah. Come in and find her.' Brax said.

Heath walked straight past him.

'What's happened?' Brax asked.

'We lost the baby.' Heath told him.

'Oh mate, I'm sorry.' Brax patted his back.

'It's alright. Bianca's pretty torn up about it though so that's why I need Charlie.' Heath explained.

'Well, I think she's upstairs somewhere so you can find her.' Brax told him.

Heath went upstairs and popped his head inside Mason's bedroom door and found Charlie in there breastfeeding.

'Heath.' She smiled.

'Sorry.' He apologized. 'I'll come back after.'

'Don't worry it's fine. You'll find this a fair bit with Bianca soon enough.' Charlie told him.

'That's the thing.' Heath came in and took a seat.

'What's happened?' Charlie sounded worried.

'Bianca lost the baby this morning and she won't talk to anyone.' Heath said.

'Oh my god, that's terrible.' Charlie clipped her bra back up and laid Mason back down in his cot.

'Can you try talking to her?' Heath asked.

'Yeah.' Charlie walked out and Heath followed shutting the door quietly.

'Brax.' Charlie said walking down the stairs to where Brax was sitting on the couch with Olivia. 'I've put Mason down but now I've got to go. Just keep an ear out for him.'

'Yeah, I know. Give her my best wishes too.' Brax said and gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek, he knew exactly what she had to do for her friend and sister-in-law.


	69. Chapter 69

Charlie walked into Bianca's room and Bianca looked at her. She had tear stains all the way down her cheeks and was clutching a pillow in her lap. Charlie didn't know what to say.

'B'. Charlie gave her a hug.

Bianca fell into Charlie and cried into her shoulder. Charlie held her tightly.

'It is so horrible.' Bianca said. 'No one should ever have to go through that. I was so happy to finally become a mum and then it all got taken away so quickly.'

Charlie sat there comforting Bianca for a while.

'I don't know where to go from here. I just need to get away for a while.' Bianca said.

'Well I just booked a holiday for us to stay at a beautiful resort up the coast for a couple of days over the weekend and I'm sure we can squeeze you and Heath in.' Charlie offered.

'Really?' Bianca looked up wiping her tears away.

'Mmm.' Charlie nodded.

'That's just prefect.' Bianca said.

Charlie stood up and gave Bianca a hug.

'We leave Friday so make sure you have your bags packed by then.' Charlie told her.

'Thank you.' Bianca kissed her cheek.

'What are friends for.' Charlie told her.

'No, I really mean it.' Bianca assured her.

Four days later it was Friday and Brax was packing everyone's bags into the car and the luggage holder on top of the car.

'It's a good thing we got this.' Brax said meaning the luggage storer.

'Well, yeah. Otherwise we would have bags up to the windows!' Charlie laughed.

'Okay.' Ruby said coming out of the house. 'I just called Casey and told him we're leaving soon and he's going to drive up straight after work.'

'Tell him to make sure he drives safely.' Charlie's motherly instincts were speaking.

'Don't worry I already have mother!' Ruby assured her.

As Heath and Bianca got over to the car with their bags Charlie went inside to get the kids.

'Righto pile in.' Brax told them putting the last of the bags up.

Bianca sat between Olivia and Mason's seats and left Heath and Ruby to go in the back again.

Ruby sat down and Heath followed her.

'Guess it's just you and me again little Buckton!' He told her.

'We're going to have some real fun back here!' She laughed.

Charlie strapped Mason in and Bianca helped her with Olivia.

'You alright B?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Bianca reassured her.

'Okay then.' Charlie shut the door and got into the drivers seat. 'Let's go then!'

'Here you go Liv.' Brax passed Olivia her DVD player as they reversed out of the driveway.

'DORA THE EXPLORER!' The sound escaped from the speaker.

'Oh no.' Heath said.

'She never stops watching it!' Ruby exclaimed.

'This is going to become annoying.' Heath replied.

'Trust me, by the end of this trip you will get used to it!' Ruby assured it.

'I'm sure I will.' Heath said.

An hour later Mason had fallen asleep, Olivia was still watching Dora and Heath and Ruby had both fallen asleep leaving Charlie, Brax and Bianca talking.

'Should I be jealous?' Bianca asked turning around and seeing Ruby lying on Heath asleep.

Charlie looked in her mirror and saw them and laughed. 'No I think you will be right!'

'He always looks so much more peaceful when he's sleeping.' Brax joked.

'So what are we doing on this trip?' Bianca asked.

'Well they have heaps there. Pool, spa, beach, shopping not far away.' Charlie told her.

'Did you bring you board Brax?' Bianca questioned.

'Well due to all of the luggage some people bought, Casey is bringing them tonight.' Brax raised his eyebrows at her.

'Sorry but I didn't really know what to expect so I just wanted to be prepared!' Bianca defended herself.

'Looks like we're here.' Charlie announced two hours later slowly pulling into the resort they were staying at.

'Finally!' Ruby yawned waking up.

'What would you know you've been asleep the whole way!' Brax told her.

'Well I could tell we'd been going for a while.' Ruby stood up for herself.

'Yeah whatever!' Brax laughed.

'I'll go in and get the key.' Charlie got out of the car next to the reception.

'It looks nice here.' Bianca looked around.

'Are you going to go swimming Livvy?' Heath tickled her from behind.

'Yesss.' Olivia giggled.

Charlie got back into the car and handed Brax the key. 'Right we're over her.' She pointed

As soon as the car was parked out the front of their apartment everyone jumped out of the car to go and have a look inside.

'I wouldn't really call this an apartment.' Bianca admired the place.

'More like a mini mansion.' Ruby agreed.

There were three bedrooms, one downstairs and two upstairs. Downstairs as you walked in there was a living are with a kitchen just past the stairs as you walked through to the bedroom and a bathroom.

'Good thing we bought the gate.' Charlie said.

'A gate?' Heath questioned.

'I don't want Olivia getting up the stairs.' Charlie told him.

Upstairs there were the two smaller bedrooms with a balcony each and another bathroom to share.

'Well lets unpack the car and go grab some dinner.' Brax announced.

Charlie set up the cot for Olivia.

'Where's Mason sleeping?' Brax asked walking in. 'There was only one cot.'

'With us.' Charlie said. 'He's only a couple of weeks old.'

'What if I squash him?' Brax was worried.

'No, he has another little bed that he lies in.' Charlie laughed at Brax.

'Yeah, I knew that.' Brax lied.

'I'm sure you did.' Charlie said walking over to him and kissing his lips thinking of what a great Dad he was.


	70. Chapter 70

'I just got a call from Casey.' Brax announced walking back to the table at dinner. They had gone out to a nice restaurant.

'Yeah, where is he?' Charlie asked.

'He'll be leaving soon.' Brax told them.

'That still means he won't get here much before midnight.' Bianca said. 'Are you sure he'll be alright? It's dark.'

'He's a good driver.' Brax assured her.

'But there are Kangaroos and all sorts of things out during the night.' Bianca kept worrying.

'Bianca, it's alright he'll be fine.' Charlie said.

'I'm just looking out for him.' Bianca replied.

'It's alright he doesn't need a mum looking out for him anymore.' Ruby told her.

Then Bianca lost it, Ruby really didn't mean to offend her but Bianca took it the wrong way and ran off to the bathroom crying.

'Oh god. I really didn't mean to offend her.' Ruby felt horrible.

'I'll go and talk to her.' Charlie stood up taking her napkin off her lap.

'No. I will.' Ruby made Charlie sit back down.

'I'm not sure that's a good idea.' Heath said.

'No I made this mess so I will clean it up.' Ruby told him.

'Okay then.' Heath gave in.

'Bianca.' Ruby said quietly walking into the ladies bathroom.

'I'm in here.' Came sobs from the end cubicle.

Ruby walked over there and pushed the door open to find Bianca sitting on the toilet seat crying, wiping her eyes with toilet paper.

'I'm sorry.' Bianca said.

'No, I'm the one who is sorry.' Ruby interrupted her.

'Ever since losing the baby I've just been an emotional mess, I just wanted to be a mum so bad and I was just looking out for Casey because I was worried about him and looking after someone like that is exactly what a mum would do.' Bianca went on. 'I just want to be a mum so badly.'

'I know you do Bianca. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I just said it and didn't think of how it would affect you and that it's a sensitive topic, and well I just need to learn to think before I speak. You never deserved to go through something as horrible as you did, I know what it feels like.' Ruby told her.

'What?' Bianca looked up at Ruby and stopped crying for a moment.

'No one else knows.' Ruby quietened down.

'Knows what?' Bianca asked.

'If Charlie finds out she will kill me.' Ruby said. 'Or Casey to for that matter, he might not kill me but just be mad.'

'Ruby, tell me what has happened.' Bianca was getting serious.

'Not long before Olivia was born I missed a couple of my periods and didn't realise. I got horrible pains in my stomach and was bleeding a lot so I quickly got myself to the hospital and found out I had been pregnant but lost the baby.' Ruby confessed.

'Oh my god Ruby.' Bianca gasped.

'I didn't know I was pregnant but I felt terrible. I felt like I had killed a child, taken their life away from them. And the pain when it actually happens. I have a pretty good idea what it felt like for you. I don't know what it was like excited to expect a baby or if I would have even kept it but that just made me feel worse, if I had known I could have taken more precautions and the baby might not have died.' Ruby had tears running down her cheeks and was sobbing.

'Ohhhh.' Bianca stood up and hugged Ruby, patting her back.

Just then Charlie walked in. 'What's happening in here?'

'Nothing, we're just talking.' Bianca told her.

'Well tidy up your make up and get back out here if you're alright because our dinner is here.' Charlie said.

'Okay.' Ruby walked over to the basin with Bianca.

'Ruby, what's wrong why were you crying?' Charlie asked.

'No reason, I was just talking to Bianca.' Ruby wiped the mascara from under her eyes with paper towel.

'Okay then, well I'll meet you two out there in a minute.' Charlie walked back out to the dining area.

'Thanks Charlie.' Bianca said as she walked out.

Bianca hugged Ruby again and Ruby squeezed her back tightly.

'I mean it though, don't tell her.' Ruby pointed her finger at Bianca.

'My lips are sealed.' Bianca promised.

It was 11 o'clock when Casey finally arrived Ruby had been waiting for him for most of the night.

'Yay! You're here!' Ruby exclaimed and running out the door into Casey's arms as he got out of the car.

'Have you been waiting up for me?' Casey asked kissing Ruby's lips.

'Maybe.' She giggled. 'Quickly lets take your things inside and we can go for a walk on the beach.'

'It's a bit late don't you think.' Casey told her.

'No, I've been waiting for you.' Ruby begged him.

'Ok then, I'll put my stuff inside and we can go.' Casey gave in.

10 minutes later they were walking on the beach hand in hand.

'So how was the drive up?' Casey asked Ruby.

'I was asleep for most of it, but what I was awake for it was pretty boring!' Ruby laughed. 'What about you?'

'Tiring and lonely. Just me and the radio.' Casey joked.

'I'll come back with you and keep you company.' Ruby smiled.

'Yeah, and fall asleep on me. Just me and my snoring girlfriend! Even better.' Casey laughed.

'Hey!' Ruby playfully punched him. 'I don't snore!'

'You wouldn't know because you were asleep!' Casey told her.

'Casey I have something to tell you.' Ruby's tone turned serious all of a sudden.

'What's wrong, why are you so serious?' Casey looked confused.

'I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to tell you I haven't told anyone until today because I just bottled it all up inside of me and tried to forget it but there wasn't a day that I didn't think of it.' Ruby told him.

Casey still looked at her confused waiting for her to explain.

'Today I told Bianca because she's been through the same thing recently.' Ruby kept going.

'Is it what I'm thinking?' Casey looked at her.

'Most likely.' Ruby got tears in her eyes. 'Not long before Olivia was born, I found out I was pregnant.'

Casey let go of his grip on Ruby's hand and started to walk away.

'Casey, Casey!' Ruby ran after him. 'Let me explain.'

'You were pregnant but you didn't keep the baby!' Casey was outraged.

'Don't jump to conclusions. I didn't know I was pregnant until I got really bad pains and I was bleeding so I quickly got to the hospital and that's when I found out. It was too late by then, I'd already miscarried. I didn't want to talk about it and I just tried to push it away and I had no idea what you would think and what Charlie would do!' Ruby explained.

'That must have been horrible for you, I get that. But how could you lie to me for that long?' Casey asked.

'I don't know, I'm so sorry.' Ruby tried to apologize.

Casey walked off.

'Where are you going?' Ruby shouted after him.

'I just need some time to myself, I'm going to sleep on the couch.' Casey told her and disappeared into the darkness.'

**I hope you liked this chapter! I thought this story needed a bit more drama and people were asking for different sides to it rather than just Charlie and Brax which I agree so I'm trying to bring the other characters into it a bit more. Yet again guys, if you have any ideas please share no matter how big or small it is! I want to know where you want this story to go! **

**Also if Brax was to get any new tattoos where do you think they should be? :)**


	71. Chapter 71

**Oh my goodness guys, thanks for telling me I stuffed up I didn't even realise! So sorry for muddling you all up, but I've fixed it now so hopefully it will make sense! Sorry again! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm loving reading them all. Please keep it up and tell me what else you want to happen in the story! Enjoy!**

'Mum, Mum, Charlie, Charlie!' Ruby ran into Charlie and Brax' room crying and managing to wake them both up.

'Ruby what's wrong?' Charlie asked as Ruby collapsed into her mother crying into her chest.

'Ruby what has happened?' Brax asked her.

'It was dark…and there was a man.' Ruby managed to get out between sobs.

By now Mason and Olivia were also awake crying.

'What man?' Brax asked her seriously.

'And he took me behind a bush.' Ruby got out.

'Oh my god.' Charlie had figured out what had happened.

'And it was horrible.' Ruby was balling her eyes out.

That was when Bianca Heath walked into the room and turned on the light.

'What's happened?' He asked and saw Ruby's clothes ripped. 'Why are your clothes ripped?'

'Heath just shut up right now and take Olivia upstairs and settle her down please.' Brax ordered him.

Heath did what he was told and took Olivia upstairs knowing that something serious had happened but had no idea what. When he got upstairs he lied Olivia down between him and Bianca.

'Charlie I know how horrible it was for you all those years ago.' Ruby sobbed.

'Ruby, were you raped?' Charlie asked.

'Yes, Mummy!' Ruby started to cry even more.

'We have to get you to a hospital.' Charlie got out of bed and rushed around. 'Brax, where is the nearest hospital?'

'I don't know.' Brax got up to help them. 'I can take her or come with you.'

'No!' Ruby said. 'I don't want to go to some random hospital. I want to go home to Summer Bay and go there.'

'Ruby this is so serious, you need to go now!' Charlie told her.

'No!' Ruby screamed.

'Okay, okay, we'll do what you want.' Charlie said. 'Quickly get changed and we're going.'

Ruby ran off still crying and found some clothes.

'Brax can you please find the keys to your ute?' Charlie asked.

'Why aren't you taking the other car?' Brax asked.

'Well, you need the seat's for the kids and it's only Ruby and I going.' Charlie explained to him.

'Yeah, I'll find them.' Brax understood still carrying Mason around trying to calm him.

Charlie got changed and met Ruby at the car waiting for Brax with the keys. Charlie put her arms around Ruby who was shivering.

'Casey!' Brax yelled at him pulling the cover of him.

'What?' Casey retorted.

'Where are the keys?' Brax asked.

'That's why you just ripped the covers of me!' Casey was getting mad.

'Just find the bloody keys.' Brax was getting angry.

'You don't need them now anyway.' Casey said.

'Yes we do, something has happened to Ruby she needs to get to a hospital.' Brax told him.

Casey jumped up found the keys and gave them to Brax and followed him out the front of their room to where Ruby and Charlie were waiting.

'Drive safely and call as soon as you get there.' Brax told Charlie and kissed her.

Charlie kissed Mason on the forehead.

'We'll all come back tomorrow.' Brax told Charlie.

'Alright, I'll see you then.' Charlie said getting into the drivers seat.

'Ruby! What happened? Are you alright?' Casey asked trying to get his arms around Ruby.

'No!' She said sternly. 'Get away from me!' She pushed him away and got in the car.

Before Casey could do anything more Charlie had already driven away.

'Can you tell me what the hell happened?' Casey asked Brax walking back in.

'I could say the same to you.' Brax said.

'What happened?' Casey asked again.

'Ruby got raped.' Brax told him.

'Oh my god!' Casey said. 'It's all my fault.'

'How is it all your fault?' Brax asked. 'You didn't do it.'

'No, but I left her at the beach. She told me that she had been pregnant before Olivia was born and she miscarried. She had never told me until now and I got mad and needed time to myself so I walked away and left her at the beach.' Casey told Brax.

'You got Ruby pregnant?' Brax asked seriously.

'Well apparently.' Casey said.

'Casey, I cannot believe you. I thought you were always safe and more to the point you left Ruby alone on the beach in a town she had never been to before.' Brax was disappointed in him.

'We are safe.' Casey told him.

'Yeah right, heard of using a condom?' Brax was getting mad at him.

'You're the one with two kids!' Casey yelled at him.

'Well guess what, I'm also a lot older than you and married.' Brax told him. 'I'm going upstairs to sort things out with Heath and Bianca and see if Olivia is alright now. If you knew what was good for you right now, you'd just go back to sleep and not get in anyones way.' Brax walked upstairs and left Casey standing there.


	72. Chapter 72

It was a silent and serious car ride back to Summer Bay. Ruby just stared out the window blankly and sadly. Charlie just kept her eyes on the road the whole way. She just wanted to talk to her daughter about what had happened but she knew how hard it was to talk about the terrible thing she had been through.

When they finally got back to Summer Bay Charlie took Ruby straight to the hospital.

'Do you want me to come in with you?' Charlie asked Ruby as the doctor was about to take her.

'No.' Ruby said quietly.

'Are you sure?' Charlie asked her again.

'I'm sure.' Ruby answered.

Charlie rang Brax from the waiting room it was 4 o'clock in the morning and he still picked up straight away.

'Why did you pick up so quick?' Charlie asked.

'Do you think I can actually manage to sleep knowing what has happened?' Brax told her.

'Well, we're here now. She's in with the doctor now but she didn't want me to come with her. I'm just so worried.' Charlie started to sulk.

'I know.' Brax said. 'Has Ruby told you what happened before the incident?'

'No, what happened?' Charlie asked.

'If I have to tell you I want to tell you in person but just try to talk to Ruby first, she should be the one to tell you.' Brax told her.

'Okay, I'll make sure I do.' Charlie understood.

'I love you.' Brax told her.

'That's really what I need to hear right now. It's so hard knowing exactly what she's gone through. It's so bad.' Charlie told Brax. 'I wish you were here.'

'I wish I was too.' Brax replied.

Charlie looked at her wedding ring and thought of just how lucky she was to have such a loving and understanding husband. He was perfect.

'Mrs Braxton.' The doctor walked out of the room Ruby was in. 'You can come in and see your daughter now.'

'Brax I've got to go.' Charlie told him.

'Okay, keep me updated. I'll see you in a few hours.' Brax told her.

'I love you.' Charlie said.

'You know that I love you too.' Brax replied just before hanging up.

Charlie walked into the room and saw Ruby staring out the window.

'Ruby should be fine medically now but she may need to talk to a counsellor about her ordeal.' The doctor said.

'No, I don't need a counsellor.' Ruby refused the doctors offer.

'Ruby, I think it would be a very good idea.' Charlie looked at her.

'No, Charlie.' Ruby confirmed.

'I will leave you to talk but you are free to go whenever you want to now.' The doctor told them.

'Okay, let's go then.' Ruby said getting off the bed and walking straight out of the room.

'Just keep an eye on her.' The doctor said to Charlie as she walked past him.

'Yes, I'll be sure to.' Charlie assured him.

When they got home Charlie unlocked the door and Ruby went straight to her room upstairs and threw all of Casey things out of the door.

'Ruby? What has happened?' Charlie asked her.

Ruby just fell on the bed, she was beside herself. She had no idea what to do.

'Right before it happened Casey and I had a fight and he left me on the beach.' Ruby said.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Charlie offered sitting down next to her, placing her hand on Ruby's leg.

'I told Bianca something I had never told anyone else before, because I could relate to her.' Ruby started and left Charlie looking confused. 'I miscarried with a baby right before you had Olivia.'

Charlie had no idea what to say she just gasped.

'I didn't know I was pregnant. I just got horrible pains in my stomach and there was a lot of bleeding so I got to the hospital as quick as I could. I saw Dr Walker and he told me I was pregnant but lost the baby. He swore he wouldn't tell anyone because of patient confidentiality and he hasn't to this day. I felt horrible, I don't know if I would have kept the child in the first place but it felt like I had killed someone. If I had known I could have taken more care.' Ruby let out her cries and Charlie hugged her tightly. 'Casey got mad and said he needed his own time to think because I never told him and he just left me there and then look what happened.'

'Rubes.' Charlie cried.

Charlie left Ruby in her room and was trying to make her get some sleep, she was tidying Casey's things up when she called Brax. 'Brax, I think I know what you were going to tell me. Ruby will not forgive Casey for leaving her there. As soon as we got home she chucked everything out of their room.'

'And now he has nowhere to stay…' Brax disappeared into his thoughts.

'Where are you?' Charlie asked.

'We're about to leave, Heath is putting the last of our things into the car.' Brax told her. 'Hey Bianca.' Brax stopped her as he walked past. By now everyone knew exactly what had happened the whole story how Ruby was pregnant, what happened, when Casey left her on the beach and what happened after that.

'Do you think you could fit Casey into your house?' Brax asked her.

'Yeah, I guess we could. What has happened?' Bianca questioned.

'Ruby is not going to forgive him. She's thrown everything out of their room.' Brax told Bianca.

'Yeah, sure he can live with us.' Bianca agreed.

'Right, did you hear that?' Brax asked Charlie who was still on the phone.

'Yeah, I'll put his things next door. I think I know where the spare key is.' Charlie replied.

'I'll talk to you when we get home.' Brax told her.

'Yeah, okay.' Charlie answered. 'Bye.'


	73. Chapter 73

When everyone got back, Charlie was next door putting Casey's things into the spare room at Heath and Bianca's house. Casey had been told the plans and understood Ruby's anger. Brax walked into the house while everyone else was unpacking just to put Mason and Olivia to bed because each of them were asleep. When he walked in he heard screaming, he quickly put Olivia and Mason down and ran into Ruby's room.

'Ruby, Ruby!' He woke her.

Ruby was in tears. 'It's horrible I just keep seeing his face.'

Brax hugged Ruby. 'You have to tell the police so they can find the guy.'

'No.' Ruby said.

'What's happening?' Charlie asked walking in.

'Ruby remembers what they guy looks like.' Brax told her.

'You've got to tell the police.' Charlie told her.

'No, I'm not going through the courts I just want to forget about this.' Ruby said.

'Ruby, I didn't and I regretted it later on.' Charlie told her.

'Yeah, I know that. That wasn't your decision though, you wanted to. But I don't this time the decision is mine and I won't.' Ruby confirmed.

'Okay then.' Charlie kissed Ruby's head lightly.

The day was a slow one for everyone, they were all so tired and miserable. When it was time to go to bed everyone except Ruby was glad. Charlie got up to feed Mason at 2 o'clock like she does every night and saw a light on downstairs in the living room. Charlie saw Ruby sitting there watching T.V. with a tub of Cookies and Cream ice-cream in her lap and a spoon.

'Hey, what are you doing down here?' Charlie asked her.

'I can't sleep, I don't want to sleep. I want to just stay awake. If I go to sleep I just see his face.' Ruby said.

'Well I've got to say eating ice-cream straight from the tub is the perfect way to do it.' Charlie told her. 'Do you mind if I join you?'

'Sure why not.' Ruby said.

Charlie returned from the kitchen a moment later with a spoon and sat next to Ruby and took some ice-cream. They sat there for ages just talking not about anything in particular. The movie they were watching finished so they found old home videos from when Ruby was a toddler, when Charlie had returned.

'I was so cute!' Ruby said.

'No one could ever get you out of that dress.' Charlie laughed.

'Yeah and whenever Mum, well Grandma tried to get me out of it you stood up for me and wouldn't let them.' Ruby said.

'I remember doing that.' Charlie told her.

'All I ever wanted to do when I was little was be like you Charlie, I thought you were a real life princess.' Ruby told her.

'Charlie.' Brax interrupted sleepily.

'Yeah.' Charlie didn't turn away from the T.V. to see him standing at the top of the stairs with Mason.

'I don't want to interrupt but did you forget about someone?' Brax asked.

Charlie turned around and saw him holding a crying Mason.

'Oh no! I got distracted. I was getting up to feed him but I saw a light on and came down here.' Charlie ran over and took Mason.

'It's alright. Well I'll leave you girls to it.' He walked off back to bed and Charlie went back with Mason and sat next to Ruby on the lounge and started to feed Mason.

'Play!' Charlie exclaimed asking Ruby to play the movies again. She loved it that she could have a daughter nearly 21 years old, a 19 month old and a baby only just 2 weeks old. The age difference was pretty big but she loved being a mum to all of her kids at any age. She loved that Ruby was like her best friend as well as daughter. She loved that Olivia was starting to learn to talk and always made her day. And she loved having the feeling that someone always needed her and depended on her like Mason did.


	74. Chapter 74

The next morning Bianca and Heath got up to have some breakfast and found Casey in the kitchen.

'Hey, did you sleep well?' Bianca asked.

'Yeah, alright I guess.' Casey murmured. 'I just can't stop thinking of what Ruby went through.'

'Yeah, it is a horrible thing.' Bianca told him.

'Have you talked to her?' Heath asked.

'No, I don't think she'll want to talk to me anyway.' Casey told him.

'Well you need to get the rest of your things at some stage.' Heath said.

'If she hasn't burn it.' Casey joked.

'Ruby's not that kind of person.' Bianca replied. 'I'll help you get some of it if you like.'

'So you guys are serious that I can live here.' Casey asked.

'Yeah, why not we've still got one spare room.' Heath told him.

'It was getting lonely, only the two of us.' Bianca said.

'Well in that case Bianca I will take you up on the offer to help me get the rest of my things.' Casey accepted.

'Well I'll go and get ready and we can go straight away.' Bianca told him.

Meanwhile next door Charlie was sitting at the breakfast bar drinking her coffee when Brax walked in.

'Are you alright you look wrecked?' He asked her.

'Gee thanks!' She laughed. 'Yeah, I'm alright.' She got more serious. 'I stayed up with Ruby all night, she can't sleep, she doesn't want to sleep because every time she closes her eyes she sees him.'

Brax saw Charlie tearing up and walked around to her side of the counter and gave her a hug. Charlie's head fell into his chest and he held it tightly and kissed her hair. 'We'll get through this.' He told her.

'Yeah, I know. It will just take time.' Charlie answered.

'Where is she now?' Brax asked letting go of Charlie and taking a seat next to her.

'She's upstairs in her room. I hope she's trying to sleep but I doubt it.' Charlie told him.

A minute later there was a knock at the door and Charlie went to quickly answer it so that no one would wake Mason or Olivia who were sleeping in for a change.

'Hey Charlie.' Casey greeted her.

'Hey Casey, are you here to get the rest of your things?' Charlie asked him. Even though he had hurt her daughter she still loved him like a son.

'Yeah, if that's alright.' He answered.

'And I'm here to help him.' Bianca walked up from behind.

'Alright then, come in and I'll just go see where Ruby is.' Charlie opened the door and let them through. 'Just make yourselves comfy. I'll be down in a second.'

Bianca and Casey sat on the couch and Brax came out of the kitchen to talk to them.

'Rubes.' Charlie whispered knocking on the door quietly.

'Yeah.' She answered.

Charlie walked in to find her sitting at the sofa bed near the window just staring out at the beach holding a pillow in her arms and a blanket covering her legs.

'Casey's here to get the rest of his things.' Charlie told her.

'Alright, well in that case I guess I'll jump in the shower and get into my day so I don't have to see him while he's here.' Ruby stood up.

'Just be strong.' Charlie told Ruby and hugged her tightly.

'I'm trying to be.' Ruby answered.

'You can use our bathroom if you want so if Casey needs to get things out of the main one he can.' Charlie offered lightly.

'Well in that case, I think I'll have a spa bath.' Ruby said.

'Okay.' Charlie kissed her forehead.

Ruby walked out and towards Charlie and Brax' room and Charlie told Casey and Bianca to come up.

'Where are the kids?' Bianca asked.

'Still asleep.' Charlie told her.

'Really? It's 10am and their still asleep.' Casey couldn't believe it. 'When I lived here they never slept in!'

'Yeah well the last couple of days have been full on.' Charlie said helping them gather Casey's things.

'I think that's the last of it.' Casey announced a little while later and dusted off his hands.

'I'm sorry it's this way.' Charlie told him. 'If it was up to me I would still love you to stay. You're still welcome anytime you want.'

'Thanks, I'll remember that.' Casey said as he and Charlie hugged.

'Never know I might just need to hire you to babysit one day!' Charlie told him.

'I'll be up for it anytime! I know that I'll miss seeing Olivia and Mason everyday. And everyone else too I guess.' Casey said.

'You can still see us everyday, you're only next door!' Charlie laughed but still had a small tear in her eye.

'Right mate. I'll help you take your things next door.' Brax picked up some bags.

'Thanks. See ya Charlie.' Casey farewelled her.

'Hang on I think someone else wants to say goodbye to you.' Charlie said as she heard cries from Olivia's room. Charlie walked towards the door and got Olivia out of her cot and put her down. Olivia ran out the door and Casey picked her up for a hug and kissed her forehead.

'Byee.' Olivia said.

'Bye Livvy!' Casey, Brax and Bianca walked down the stairs carrying his things.


	75. Chapter 75

A couple of days later Ruby and everyone else were getting back into things. They had decided to have a family breakfast, well as family as it could get without Casey. Charlie was sitting at the end of the table with Brax and Olivia on one side of her and Mason in his highchair and Ruby on her other side.

'I have something to tell you both.' Ruby said to Charlie and Brax.

'What is it?' Brax asked her.

'I've decided I'm finally going to go to uni. I've been avoiding it for over a year because I was sick of school and studying but now I'm just lying around doing nothing so I'm going to start this semester.' Ruby said.

'Are you sure, you'll be alright?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, it's in a couple of weeks and I'm staying here I'm not going to the city for it.' Ruby assured her.

'Well what are you going to study then?' Brax questioned.

'I want to do law.' Ruby announced.

'What happened to being a social worker?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah well that was a thing of the moment. I've been thinking about this for quite a while now and I've decided to do it.' Ruby said.

'Oh! My little girl is growing up!' Charlie hugged her. 'Going to be a lawyer!' Charlie got a tear in her eyes.

'What's wrong Charlie?' Ruby asked her.

'I'm just so proud of you.' Charlie told her. 'You've overcome all of this so quickly and now you're going to be off to uni.'

'Well it takes a long time to finish so I'll still be around here for quite a while yet.' Ruby assured her.

'Yeah I know, I'm alright now.' Charlie wiped under her eyes.

'She's so emotional Brax, it's like she's pregnant!' Ruby laughed.

'It's alright I can assure you she's not!' Brax told Ruby.

'She better now be, well not yet anyway. Mason's not old enough!' Ruby said.

Later on Ruby went for a run on the beach and bumped into Casey and tried her best to ignore him but it didn't work.

'Hey, I heard about you going to uni.' Casey said to her.

'Yeah.' Ruby replied.

'How are you?' Casey asked her.

'Yeah, I'm alright.' Ruby answered. There was an awkward silence that Ruby quickly broke. 'Yeah, well I better get going. See you around.' Ruby quickly jogged off.

'Bye.' Casey said and watched her run off just waiting for her to look back but she never did.

'Good run?' Charlie asked when Ruby got back.

'Alright.' Ruby answered her.

'Alright?' Charlie asked.

'I bumped into Casey.' Ruby told her mum.

'What happened?' Charlie questioned.

'Not much, I got out of it pretty quick.' Ruby said.

'Well, do you have anything on tomorrow?' Charlie asked.

'Not that I know of.' Ruby told her.

'Well Brax has to go into the city and I was thinking we could get Bianca to look after Olivia and Mason and we can go to the day spa or shopping or something while Brax does what he needs to for the restaurant.' Charlie offered.

'That sounds perfect.' Ruby smiled.

'Well I'll go over and talk to Bianca about it now.' Charlie said.

Charlie knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

'Hi Charlie.' Casey answered.

'Casey, I've actually come to talk to you.' Charlie told him.

'Sure, what about?' Casey let her in.

'Well tomorrow Brax, Ruby and I are going into the city so I was wondering if you could look after Ruby and Mason?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah sure, I don't know how I'd go. When I've done it before Ruby's always helped or been there. Is she okay with this?' He asked.

'Yeah well, I kind of told her I'd get Bianca to do it and Bianca would be around anyway to help if you needed it.' Charlie said.

'Yeah, okay. I'll do it.' Casey agreed.

'Good well, I'll bring them around at about eight tomorrow morning.' Charlie told him.

'Sounds good, I guess I'll see you then.' Casey smiled.

'See you then.' Charlie farewelled him and walked back out the door and back home.


	76. Chapter 76

The next day at eight o'clock Charlie carried Mason and Olivia's things and held Olivia's hand and Brax carried Mason in the baby capsule next door where Casey was going to look after them.

'Knock knock!' Charlie said because she had no free hands.

'Morning.' Bianca chimed as she opened the door.

'Is Casey up?' Brax asked.

'Yeah, he's in the kitchen having breakfast.' Bianca told him. 'Good Morning Miss Olivia!' Bianca picked her up and hugged her. 'Come in.'

'Wow!' Casey said as he saw them walk in with everything. 'That's a lot of stuff.'

'Yeah well there was the cot, capsule, toys, nappie bags.' Charlie told him.

'Nappies?' Casey asked.

'Yes that is a part of looking after little people.' Brax told him.

'I guess I always left Ruby to do that job…' Casey trailed off.

'Well we have to get on our way so we're not late.' Charlie said.

Brax handed the baby capsule that was still holding Mason to Casey.

'If he wakes up.' Charlie started. 'Which he will throughout the day, there's express milk that I will give to Bianca to put in the fridge and you just have to heat it evenly over the stove and test it before you give it to him.'

'I have to like…taste it?' Casey screwed his face up.

'No!' Brax laughed.

'Just test it on your wrist to see how hot it is!' Charlie told him.

'Right.' Casey understood.

Charlie gave Bianca the milk and put everything else down near the kitchen table.

'This should be everything you need.' Charlie told him. 'But I not you still have your key to get in and fins whatever you need to.'

'Yep, got it.' Casey replied.

'Well we should be back by about three or four o'clock.' Brax told him.

'And if you're unsure of anything, we're only a phone call away.' Charlie smiled.

'Alright, alright. Go, go!' Bianca told them. 'You're going to be late!'

'Okay, bye.' Charlie said as she gave both Mason and Olivia a kiss.

'See ya.' Brax said after he did the same and they left.

Just after they walked out Heath came in the back door after going for a surf.

'Where'd all this stuff come from?' He asked then he saw Mason and Olivia. 'Oh! We're looking after the kids, sounds like a bit of fun!'

'So what are we going to do all day?' Casey asked.

'I guess we'll just have to figure that out as the day goes by!' Bianca took Mason out of the capsule and nursed him in her arms. 'But I know who I'm watching all day.'

'Good, cos I don't know how I'd go testing breast milk on my wrist!' Casey laughed.

'You're such a boy!' Bianca told him.

On the way to the city, Brax was driving with Charlie next to him and Ruby in the back.

'So what do you girls have planned for today?' Brax asked.

'We're going to the day spa.' Charlie started.

Brax screwed his face up. 'Day spa?'

'You know massages, facials…' Ruby told him.

'Yeah, okay. Keep going.' He told them.

'And then a bit of retail therapy.' Charlie smiled.

'And then, I'm going to have a whole in my wallet?' Brax asked.

'No…..' Charlie trailed off.

'Okay then, whatever you say…' Brax teased her.


	77. Chapter 77

**Thank you to everyone for reading my story and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Woohhooooo it's nearly 2012! :D**

'This is nice isn't it.' Charlie said as she lay in the chair next to Ruby at the spa having her nails done.

'Yeah I guess so.' Ruby replied.

'Ruby, what's wrong?' Charlie asked.

'No matter how much I try not to think about everything going on, I just can't.' Ruby told her.

'I know it's hard but it will just take time.' Charlie assured her.

A little while later Charlie and Ruby were both lying on the massage tables having a full body massage when Charlie heard her phone ringing.

'Charlie, are you going to get that?' Ruby asked.

'Nah, it will probably only be Brax and when no one picks up he'll know where not done yet.' Charlie answered her.

Meanwhile back with Heath, Bianca and Casey looking after Olivia and Mason it was complete mayhem.

'Why won't he stop crying!' Heath was freaking out trying to get Mason back to sleep.

'There's no milk left, how can he have already gone through four bottles of milk?' Casey asked. 'Maybe it's his nappy.'

'Don't be stupid Casey.' Heath said. 'It's not his nappy, he's just hungry.'

'Charlie's not answering her phone. Look in the nappy bag, there might be some formula or something.' Bianca instructed him as she hung up the phone.

While all of this was happening Olivia was completely oblivious watching her Dora DVD.

'Okay, try Brax.' Heath suggested.

'There's no formula!' Casey exclaimed as he had emptied the whole bag.

Bianca dialled Brax' number and after a few rings he picked up.

'Bianca.' He greeted her.

'Hey Brax.' She said.

'Is that Mason crying?' Brax could hear the noise in the background.

'Uh, yeah.' Bianca was honest with him. 'We've ran out of milk.'

'Really?' Brax interrupted. 'Four bottles?'

'Yeah.' Bianca was flustered.

'Have you tried his nappy?' Brax asked.

'Oh my god.' Bianca felt so stupid.

'If he's had four bottles of milk I don't know how long he'd actually be able to keep that inside of him. I mean, he's pretty good but he's not that good.' Brax laughed.

'Alright well, I guess that's sorted for now but what about later when he wants more milk and we have none left?' Bianca questioned.

'Go next door and in the top shelf of our fridge there should be a couple more bottles.' Brax told them.

'Got it.' Bianca understood.

'Just hang on a second though.' Brax was still laughing. 'Everytime he cried you just thought he was hungry so you gave him more milk?'

'Yep, well he didn't really refuse it.' Bianca confessed.

'That's actually really funny!' Brax giggled.

'Yeah, only because you're not here.' Bianca told him. 'I better let you go, call us when you leave.'

'Will do and just remember.' Brax paused for a moment. 'The nappies.'

'Haha, you're very funny.' Bianca said sarcastically and disconnected the call.

'Okay so what do we do?' Heath asked.

'Well, it appears that none of us ever thought to check his nappy…' Bianca told them.

'I said to check his nappy!' Casey exclaimed.

'Shut up, Casey you did not.' Heath lied.

After changing his nappy Bianca picked up the happy baby and rocked Mason in her arms.

'Who's a happy baby!' She kissed his nose.

'Hungry!' Olivia announced.

'Okay Livvy, what do you want?' Casey asked her.

Olivia sat there and thought.

'There's some fruit for her in the fridge.' Heath said.

'Do you want some fruit, Liv?' Casey questioned Olivia.

'Yesss.' Olivia answered and followed Heath into the kitchen.

'Look, Mason's asleep.' Casey pointed out to Bianca.

'Shhhh!' Bianca said to Casey and quickly took Mason upstairs to bed.

After going to the spa Charlie told Ruby they were taking a detour.

'To where?' Ruby asked.

'You'll see when we get there.' Charlie told Ruby keeping her left in the dark.

'We're here.' Charlie announced when they walked to the front door of a tattoo place.

'Charlie what are we doing here?' Ruby asked.

'I'm going to get a tattoo.' Charlie told her.

'What?' Ruby was outraged. 'It hurts Charlie.'

'Yes, and I've gone through child birth twice in the last two years.' Charlie told her.

'Alright then.' Ruby said as she followed Charlie in the door.

'I'm staying out here.' Ruby said taking a seat in the waiting room.

'What, why?' Charlie asked her.

'I don't want to see the needle.' Ruby told her.

'Okay then.' Charlie gave in. 'I'll be out soon.'

Half an hour later Charlie came back out to the waiting room.

'Do you want to see it?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, I guess.' Ruby replied.

Charlie lifted her top and the bottom part of her bra revealing her tattoo below her left breast.

'Brax.' Ruby read out loud.

'Yep.' Charlie said.

After they left the tattoo place Charlie and Ruby were shopping when Charlie's phone started ringing. Charlie saw that it was Brax and picked it up straight away.

'Hey, what's happening?' She answered.

'Did you get a call from Bianca?' Brax asked her.

'I got a call from someone while we were getting our massages but I forgot to check it. Is everything alright?' Charlie questioned.

'Well now they are, but they ran out of milk.' Brax told her.

'Four bottles? Mason never drinks that much.' Charlie said.

'Well it seems that they thought everytime he cried they thought he was hungry. The thought to check his nappy never occurred to them.' Brax laughed.

'Oh my gosh, I feel so sorry for them!' Charlie laughed.

'Yeah, me too. But it is kind of funny! Well, I'm all done with everything I need to do.' He told her. 'Are you ready to go?'

'No, not really.' Charlie replied.

'Oh, okay then. Where are you?' He asked.

'We're shopping.' Charlie told him. 'I'm sure you'll be able to find something to do for an hour or so.'

'Okay then, I'll come and pick you up in an hour.' Brax told her.

'Okay. Love you, bye.' Charlie said.

'Love you too.' Brax hung up.

'Who was that?' Ruby asked Charlie.

'Just Brax, he's all done but I told him to find something to do for an hour so we still have a bit more time.' Charlie smiled.

'Who knows what he'll get up to…' Ruby trailed off.


	78. Chapter 78

**Thanks for all the kind Christmas messages I wish all the same back to all of you! Thanks so much for reading! xx**

An hour later Brax came to pick up Charlie and Ruby.

'Charlie has a surprise for you.' Ruby couldn't help herself as they hopped into the car.

'Yeah?' Brax asked looking at Charlie.

'You'll just have to wait and see.' Charlie teased him.

'Have you found my surprise yet?' He asked her.

'No.' Charlie said.

'That's because you can't see it!' Brax laughed.

'What is it?' Charlie asked.

Brax lifted his top up so you could see his shoulder blades.

'Oh my god Brax, you got a tattoo as well!' Ruby exclaimed as she saw them on his shoulder blades.

'As well?' Brax was confused.

'Surprise!' Charlie told him. 'Now let me look.'

Brax turned his back towards Charlie and she looked each tattoo, on the left his tattoo said Olivia and on the right there was another that said Mason.

'How did you manage to get a tattoo?' Brax asked Charlie. 'They hurt.'

'Yes and like I told Ruby I've been through child birth twice in the last two years.' Charlie said. 'And I can guarantee you, that is worse.'

'Okay, now let me see yours.' Brax said.

Ruby interrupted them by cracking up laughing. 'I don't want to be here when you do that.'

'Where is it?' Brax asked.

'It's under her boob!' Ruby exclaimed.

'That doesn't matter!' Brax replied quickly.

'Brax, we're in a car park full of people and you're holding up the traffic. I'm not showing you now, I promise I'll show you later though.' Charlie assured him.

'Well maybe I'll show you my other one later too.' He said.

'Oh god this just keeps getting better!' Ruby was beside herself with laughter.

'Come on, hurry up and go.' Charlie told him.

'I'm not sure we should.' He said looking back at Ruby. 'Maybe she needs to go to the toilet.'

'I'm sure she'll be fine.' Charlie laughed.

It was four o'clock when they got back home and went over to get Olivia and Mason.

'Brax!' Heath exclaimed answering the door and letting him and Charlie through.

'He got another tattoo.' Charlie told Heath.

'Is that true bro?' Heath asked.

'Maybe.' Brax answered.

Heath made Brax take his top off so he could see.

'I'm not the only one who got some.' Brax said and Charlie's face went bright red.

'Charlie you naughty girl!' Bianca exclaimed.

'Mummy!' Olivia interrupted.

'Livvy!' Charlie said lifting her up and giving her a kiss.

'Brax give me a look at your new tats.' Bianca said and walked over.

'Me too!' Casey joined her.

'Oh, that's beautiful. It says Olivia and Mason.' Bianca said.

'I reckon his turning soft.' Heath said.

'He's always been soft!' Casey teased.

'No he's not, he's just a good daddy.' Charlie said, putting Olivia down and putting her arm around his back and slapping his stomach with her other hand. 'Isn't he Olivia.'

'Yes!' Olivia agreed.

Brax was getting a bit embarrassed by all of the attention.

'Where's Mason?' He asked trying to change the topic.

'Upstairs asleep still, he hasn't woken since I spoke to you on the phone.' Bianca told him.

'Must have been all the milk.' Brax joked.

Bianca just looked at him. 'I'll go and get him for you.'

'I'll come too.' Charlie said handing Olivia to Brax.

'Daddy!' She said.

'Livvy!' he mimicked her which made her giggle.

When Charlie and Bianca were upstairs they walked into the room that Mason was sleeping in and sure enough he was still sleeping.

'So! Show me the tattoo!' Bianca exclaimed.

'Shhh! You'll wake him up.' Charlie told her.

'Sorry, can you show me.' Bianca whispered.

'Fine.' Charlie said lifting up her top and revealing the tattoo.

'Brax.' Bianca read. 'You're tempting me, now I want one. Did it hurt?'

'Yeah but not as much as having a baby.' Charlie told her.

'Ohhh, maybe I should get one to find out how much it will hurt.' Bianca laughed.

'Right!' Charlie giggled and walked over to the cot where Mason was sleeping peacefully. She gently picked him up in her arms and kissed his little head and held it against her chest. Bianca picked up Mason's dummies and blankets from the cot and followed Charlie out the door.

'I'll send Brax over to get the cot after.' Charlie told Bianca quietly.

'No, that's alright I'll get Heath or Casey to pack it up and bring it over. They're the ones who worked out how to get it together.' Bianca said.

'Pays having two men in the house doesn't it?' Charlie said.

'It sure does! You were so lucky.' Bianca replied.

'Now I have to leave it all to Brax!' Charlie laughed.


	79. Chapter 79

Later that night Olivia and Mason were asleep and even Ruby was managing to. Charlie walked into the bedroom to find Brax lying in bed after she'd just checked on Mason.

'Are you going to show me that tattoo?' Charlie asked Brax.

'Yeah, if you show me yours…' Brax said cheekily.

Charlie dropped her robe revealing her naked body.

'Found it.' Brax managed to get out as Charlie crawled up to him on the bed.

Charlie pulled back the quilt cover finally finding Brax' other tattoo, just above his hip, Charlie.

'I suppose great minds think alike.' Charlie said and started kissing Brax' lips.

'Charlie.' Brax said and rolled on top of her their lips hardly losing touch.

'Oh my god!' Ruby screamed and quickly shut the door.

'Crap.' Brax said looking back at the door.

Charlie jumped up and kissed Brax again, 'I'll be back in a minute. Do not forget about me.' Charlie put her underwear and robe on and went to find Ruby.

'Ruby, what's wrong?' She asked awkwardly.

'Well I was coming to tell you that I can't be alone it's okay when I have someone else with me but I can't be by myself.' Ruby was in tears. 'And now I've pushed Casey away but I don't want to see him anyway…'

'Rubes.' Charlie hugged her. 'Just let me put my pyjamas on and I'll stay with you.'

'Thanks.' Ruby sobbed.

Charlie went back to her bedroom and found Brax asleep. 'I told him not to forget about me.' She thought to herself.

Charlie got dressed and went back to Ruby's room and lied there with her. Ruby snuggled into Charlie.

'It's the most horrible scary feeling, I just can't get it out of my head.' Ruby told Charlie. 'I hate it, I can't be alone ever again without being scared.'

'Oh baby girl.' Charlie kissed her hair and they lied there together and fell asleep.

During the night Brax woke up to Mason's cries through the baby monitor and found Charlie not there. He got up and tried to rock Mason back to sleep while trying to find Charlie. He walked into Ruby's room and saw them lying there together. He went over to Charlie and lightly nudged her.

'I really don't want to wake you up but someone's hungry and I can't really help him with that.' Brax whispered.

'Okay.' She whispered back, and wriggled out making sure not to wake Ruby.

'Hey baby.' She took Mason out of Brax' arms and rocked him, following Brax back to their room.

'Ruby can't sleep again.' Charlie told him as she unbuttoned her top and started to feed Mason. 'Everytime she's alone it just pops right back into her head.'

'I know but what can we really do?' Brax asked her.

'That's the thing, I've been through it all and it's so hard for me to see because I know what you need and I know that no one can give it to her. It will just take time to go away.' Charlie said.

'I love you.' Brax said.

'That came a bit out of nowhere.' Charlie confessed.

'You're just the best mum in the world. You have a baby less than 3 weeks old, you have another baby that's 19 months old and you have a 21 year old and you are a perfect mother to all of them you just somehow fit it in and make it work.' Brax said.

Charlie blushed. 'You are a great dad too look how you look after all of us.'

After a while Charlie took Mason back to bed and saw Ruby sleeping peacefully so went back to Brax. She lied with him and put her arms around him and used him as her pillow. 'I love you.' She said. Brax just smiled and slowly they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Charlie got up and Brax was in the kitchen getting Olivia her breakfast and Mason was in the highchair.

'Hello Daddy.' She greeted him.

'Hello yummy Mummy.' He put his arms around Charlie and kissed her as he lightly lifted her off the ground.

'Put me down!' She screamed.

'What are you doing getting everyone else ready? It's your first day back at work since Mason was born.' Charlie told him.

'Yeah I know, but I like this routine better.' Brax replied.

'I know, but you're going to be late so go get ready and I'll take over here.' Charlie instructed him.

'Okay.' Brax gave in and kissed Charlie lightly on the lips.

'Hey Rubes, sleep well?' Brax greeted Ruby as she sleepily walked through the doorway.

'Yeah, thanks.' She replied as they passed each other.

'How are you?' Charlie asked.

'Well it was the best sleep I've had in a while.' Ruby confessed.

'That's good!' Charlie said. 'Now would you like some pancakes because by the looks of things that's what Olivia is having.'

'Sure, why not.' Ruby accepted.

After breakfast Charlie was upstairs having a shower when Brax walked into the bathroom.

'Hey what are you doing in here?' Charlie asked. 'You really are going to be late.'

'Since we got interrupted last night…' Brax said quickly taking off his clothes and jumping in the shower with Charlie.

'Brax! What are you doing?' Charlie exclaimed. 'You really are going to be late.'

Brax kissed her lips before she could say anything more. 'It's alright I have connections with the owner.' He murmured.

'Mmm. I guess that's alright then.' Charlie gave in and started kissing him heavily. 'You know we're not supposed to do this for six weeks after Mason was born.'

'That's too long.' Brax complained kissing her neck.

Brax picked Charlie up and she wrapped his legs around her. Charlie put her arm out to steady herself on the shower wall as Brax slipped a little on the water.

'Charlie.' Ruby knocked on the door.

Charlie pulled away and put her finger over her mouth signalling Brax to be quiet.

'Yeah.' Charlie answered and both her and Brax looked anxiously at the door.

'Do you know where Brax is? Heath's here to give him a lift to work.' Ruby said.

'Ah, no I think he's already gone.' Charlie lied.

'Okay then.' Ruby replied and Charlie could tell she'd walked away from the door.

Charlie held Brax' head in her hands. 'We've got about ten minutes before Heath calls saying you're not at work, so you better make the most of it.'

'Nah, he's already gone.' Ruby walked back out to Heath.

'Alright then, I guess I'll see you later.' Heath farewelled her.

Ten minutes later Charlie and Brax quickly got dressed.

'I'll drop you off.' Charlie told him. 'Just give me a second to tell Ruby to watch the kids and you can sneak out.'

'Alright then.' Brax agreed.

Charlie went downstairs and found Ruby in the kitchen. 'Hey Rubes, I've just got to go to the shop and grab a few things and I'll be back.'

'Sure you're not just going to drop Brax off because he was in the shower with you?' Ruby raised her eyebrow looking up from her food.

Charlie tried her best to hide her smile but couldn't help it.

'Sprung!' Ruby exclaimed.

'How did you find out?' Charlie asked.

'Heath rang a couple of minutes ago saying that he wasn't at work.' Ruby confessed.

'Well I still have to drop him off so can you just watch the kids?' Charlie asked.

'Yes, yes. Go, go. You don't want to make him anymore late than he already is!' Ruby told her.

'Thank you.' Charlie said and gave her a quick hug.


	80. Chapter 80

A month had passed and everyone had gotten back on with their lives, Mason was now one and a half months old. Ruby and Casey had only talked once or twice when they had bumped into each other.

'Good morning baby.' Charlie said as Brax woke her with a kiss.

'Good morning to you too.' He said.

Charlie looked at the time, it was 11.30.

'How could you let me sleep in this long?' She exclaimed.

'I thought you'd appreciate it, you were up before six with Mason.' Brax told her.

'Yes, I know. Usually I would.' Charlie said in a fluster getting up. 'But we have Heath, Bianca and Casey coming for a barbeque in half an hour.'

'Sorry.' Brax apologized.

'No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like that. If it makes you feel any better, I had a wonderful sleep.' Charlie smiled and kissed his lips lightly before going to the shower.

'I'm glad then.' Brax said and went downstairs.

'Is Charlie up yet?' Ruby asked as he walked into the kitchen.

'Yeah, she's just jumping in the shower now.' Brax replied.

'Good, because I've done the salads so she just has to organise everything else.' Ruby told him.

'Okay then, I'll leave you to it then.' Brax said. 'Come on Olivia, come and get dressed.' Brax picked Mason up as well and took them to get dressed.

An hour later at the barbecue the three boys, Brax, Casey and Heath were all standing around the barbeque talking while Brax took charge of the food. Ruby was playing with Olivia and Bianca was sitting at the table with Charlie feeding Mason.

'I have some news.' Bianca told her.

'Yeah.' Charlie encouraged her to keep going.

'We're starting to try for a baby again.' Bianca said quietly.

'Bianca that's great!' Charlie exclaimed.

'You're the only one who knows though.' Bianca said.

'Oh, I would give you a hug right now but…' Charlie started.

'Yes, I know. You can't because you're feeding.' Bianca laughed.

'That is fantastic news though. Who knows, in less than a year you could be doing what I am right now.' Charlie told her.

'Hopefully!' Bianca said.

After everyone had eaten Ruby was in the kitchen doing the washing up when Casey came in with his plate. He came behind Ruby to put it on the side of the sink and Ruby turned around to see who it was. She was pushed up against the side of the bench and staring up at his eyes and Casey was doing the same staring into her eyes.

'Ah.' Ruby stuttered.

'Yeah, I'm just ahh giving you my plate.' Casey said and reached over Ruby's should to put it next to the sink.

Then in the moment of heat Casey started to passionately kiss her and she did the same right back. Casey picked her up and put her on the bench. He had his hands around her waist and Ruby was running her fingers through his hair.

'I've missed you.' She said as she kissed her neck. 'Quick, let's go.'

They ran off and Ruby led him up the stairs and into her room. He shut the door behind him. They kept kissing and Ruby slid his shirt off and he unzipped her dress and it just fell to the ground.

'Hey where are Casey and Ruby?' Heath asked as Charlie, Brax, Bianca and himself with the kids walked into the kitchen.

'Why aren't the dishes done? Ruby was doing them.' Charlie complained knocking a cup.

Brax looked at Heath, then Charlie and Bianca.

'No.' Bianca said.

'They're not even together.' Charlie said. 'They've broken up.'

'It's not like no one has ever done it before.' Brax told her.

'Yeah, maybe Ruby's forgiven him.' Heath suggested.

'Brax, can you take Mason please.' Charlie handed Mason to Brax and started making her way out of the kitchen.

'Hang on! I want to see this too.' Bianca put Olivia down and followed Charlie. 'Do you really think they would do it?' She asked as they walked side by side up the stairs.

'I guess we'll find out in a minute.' Charlie said.

Charlie knocked on Ruby's door. 'Ruby! Can I come in?'

'Ah yeah just hang on a sec.' Ruby called out.

'Quick get under the bed!' Ruby whispered to Casey while quickly getting dressed.

'I'm not going under the bed.' He said quietly while putting his shirt on.

'Well it's that or out the window, and this is the second story!' Ruby told him.

'Okay fine.' Casey said trying to get under the bed.

'Come in!' Ruby exclaimed and quickly grabbed a magazine and sat at her desk.

Charlie and Bianca both walked in with suspicious looks on their faces.

'What'cha doing?' Bianca asked her pacing around the room on the opposite side to Charlie.

'Reading a magazine.' Ruby said.

Bianca walked through her walk-in-wardrobe dragging her hands across all of the clothes. 'Know where Casey is by any chance?'

'I do.' Charlie answered, seeing a foot sticking out from the end of the bed and quickly slide in as soon as she said it.

Ruby quickly turned her head to Charlie. Charlie got on her hands and knees and looked under the bed.

'Hi Casey.' She greeted him.

'Hey Charlie.' He replied knowing he'd been caught.

'We'll be down stairs.' Charlie smiled as she walked out of the room with Bianca following.


	81. Chapter 81

Heath and Brax were sitting at the table, Heath with Olivia on his lap and Brax nursing a sleeping Mason with Charlie and Bianca just standing around them.

'Casey!' Heath said as him and Ruby walked down the stairs.

'That's not funny.' Charlie told Heath.

'I'm kind of thinking I might go home now.' Casey said.

'Alright, we'll see you soon.' Bianca said.

'Bye Casey.' Charlie replied.

'See ya mate.' Brax laughed.

'Yeah, I'm gonna go back up stairs.' Ruby quickly ran back up to her room.

'So what actually happened?' Brax asked.

'Well we got upstairs and knocked on Ruby's door.' Charlie started.

'And she told us that she'd just be a moment and so then a couple of minutes later she told us to come in so we did, and looked around a bit.' Bianca kept going.

'And there was Casey under the bed!' Charlie finished.

'Seriously?' Brax asked.

'That's hilarious!' Heath laughed.

Bianca gave him a look.

'Okay, no it's not.' Heath corrected himself.

'I don't know if Ruby is ready again yet, things have only just started going back to normal after the incident. Don't get me wrong I'm glad she's moving on, but it might be a little bit too soon. She just needs to take things slowly.' Charlie said.

'It'll all be alright, she looked fine when she came down. Just a bit embarrassed.' Brax said.

'You know what I'm going to talk to her.' Charlie announced.

'Yeah, we better go too.' Bianca said.

'Alright I'll talk to you later.' Charlie gave Bianca a hug and a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs to find Ruby.

'Rubes.' Charlie knocked on her door.

'Yeah.' She answered.

Charlie walked into her room and saw Ruby sitting on her bed with her laptop. Charlie took a seat next to her and Ruby shut her laptop and turned herself around with her legs hanging off the bed like Charlie.

'Do you want to talk about what happened?' Charlie asked her.

'What's there to talk about really?' Ruby answered her question with a question.

'Well you and Casey have hardly talked for the last month and then you were in bed with him. He's a good person I just don't know if it was too soon for you.' Charlie said softly.

'I just miss him Charlie!' Ruby let it all out and started to cry. 'I miss being able to talk about my life with someone and seeing them all the time, getting to be with them whenever I want and in the last month that's what I've really needed and I've missed it. And I'm starting uni next week I just want to talk about it with someone special.'

'Ruby.' Charlie felt bad or her and pulled her into her arms.

'But I do agree with you, jumping straight into bed with him was a bit of a quick step.' Ruby told her. 'Now what am I going to do?'

'You could go and talk to him about it and set everything straight.' Charlie suggested.

'Thanks Mum.' Ruby said and wiped the tears from underneath her eyes.

'You more than welcome sweetie.' Charlie gave her one last hug and watched her walk out the door.

Ruby went next door and knocked, waiting for an answer.

'Ruby.' Casey answered the door.

'I think we need to talk.' She told Casey.

'Alright then, do you want to go for a walk?' He offered.

'Yeah, that would be great.' She smiled.

When they got to the beach Ruby started to talk. 'So I think we need to talk about what happened this afternoon.'

'Yeah, me too.' Casey agreed.

'I think it was a mistake.' Ruby said.

Casey got a disappointed look on his face.

'No, I think you took it the wrong way.' She told him. 'I do want to be with you and talk and be like we used to but it will take time to get back to that, because of what I've been through.'

'You know how bad I feel for that and that I'm forever sorry.' Casey replied.

'Yeah, I know and I accept your apology. I just feel like we need to start slowly.' Ruby said. 'Like over again, but not forget all of the good times. Do you know what I mean?'

'Yeah I think I understand where you're coming from.' Casey said. 'Like go on a date?'

'Yeah, I guess so.' Ruby smiled.

'Well then, I'll pick you up at 6.30?' Casey suggested.

'Sounds great.' Ruby agreed.

'Dinner at Angelos?' He asked. 'Or we can go somewhere better?'

'No, Angelos sounds perfect.' She smiled. 'I'll see you then.'

'Okay, see ya.' Casey said and watched her walk away, back home.


	82. Chapter 82

**Thanks so much for all the kind reviews! I love reading them, to hear that I am one of your favourite Chax writers is amazing. Please keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!**

'Where's Ruby going?' Brax asked as he walked into the bathroom where Charlie was giving Mason and Olivia a bath.

'On a date.' Charlie told him.

'What? With Casey?' He asked.

'Yes.' Charlie replied, splashing water over Mason.

'That was a quick change of heart.' Brax stated getting the towel and picking Mason up and starting to dry him off a little bit.

'Not really, she's just had it all bottled up.' Charlie said picking up Olivia in her towel too and walking into her and Brax' room to dry and dress her.

'Keep going.' Brax encouraged Charlie, following her into their room.

'She still wants to be with him and talk and share things with him like they always did but she's just going to take it slowly.' Charlie explained.

'How?' Brax questioned.

'Like they are tonight, go on dates and do it normally from the start but still remember all of the good things that happened between them.' Charlie said.

'Well I'm glad they've worked it out.' Brax said, putting a nappy on Mason and buttoning up his jumpsuit.

'Yeah me too.' Charlie agreed. 'I've really missed having him around and now that they're getting along I guess he'll probably be around here a bit more.'

'Okay Massy! Let's get you to bed so Daddy can get to work.' Brax picked him up and kissed him.

'You too Livvy.' Charlie said putting her on the ground.

Olivia ran straight over Brax and pulled on his leg.

'Do you want to come up too?' He asked looking down at her.

'Yes Daddy!' She replied.

Brax picked her up and in his left hand and had Mason in his right almost asleep.

'Oh baby boy, you're so tired.' Charlie ran her fingers through Mason's thin hair.

'Right, they're both asleep.' Brax said quietly shutting the door to Olivia's room.

'What am I going to go with no company for the night?' Charlie asked putting her arms around Brax' neck.

'Get a room you two!' Ruby said walking out of her room looking stunning in her dress for her date with Casey.

'Ruby, you look beautiful.' Charlie told her leaning into Brax.

'Thanks.' Ruby said. 'Do you think Case will like it?'

'He'll be knocked off his feet.' Brax assured her.

'Thanks.' Ruby said again. 'Oh! I think he's here.' Ruby ran as she heard a knock at the door.

'Have fun.' Charlie told her.

'I will!' Ruby called back.

'I've got to go too.' Brax gave Charlie a quick kiss.

'Please don't!' She asked him.

'I really have to, it opened an hour ago!' Brax told her.

'Fine.' Charlie gave in. 'Don't be home too late though.'

'I will try not to.' Brax said and walked down the stairs and out the door.


	83. Chapter 83

'You look amazing.' Casey complimented Ruby as they walked back to the car.

'Thanks, you're not bad yourself.' She smiled.

Then they were interrupted by Brax on his way to work. 'Casey, get her home at a decent hour.'

'Don't worry dad, I won't let him keep me out too long.' Ruby assured him and Brax just laughed.

When they got to Angelos they took a seat at their table and ordered a pizza for them to share.

'Are you sure you don't want something better than pizza?' Casey asked.

'Are you judging my choice?' Ruby questioned him.

'No, never.' He laughed.

'And no, I think pizza is perfect.' Ruby smiled.

'So what have you been doing for the last month?' Casey asked Ruby.

'Well I got a job at the new resort, waitressing at the restaurant. But you probably already knew that.' She said.

'Yes, I did. But that doesn't matter. Do you like it there?' He asked.

'Yeah, it's good. Indi's picked up a few hours there too so I get to work with someone I know.' Ruby told him.

'That's great.' Casey smiled. 'And how about uni?'

'Well that starts next week actually.' Ruby said.

'Are you nervous?' He asked.

'Yes, it's like going back to school!' Ruby laughed.

'I'm sure you'll do fine.' Casey assured her.

'What about you?' Ruby asked. 'What have you been doing?'

'Not much really, just working around here and all the normal stuff.' Casey told her.

'Interesting life you have!' Ruby joked.

After having their meal, talking for a bit longer and going for a stroll on the beach Casey had Ruby home by 10 o'clock.

'I'll catch up with you tomorrow?' Casey asked Ruby as he walked her to the front door.

'Sure.' Ruby smiled.

'Well I guess I'll see you then.' Casey said.

'Yeah.' Ruby said opening the front door.

'Goodnight Ruby.' Casey said.

Ruby quickly stepped back over to Casey and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. 'Goodnight.'

When Ruby got in she went upstairs to go to her room when she saw the light on in Charlie's room so kept walking.

'Hey.' Ruby greeted her as she took off her heels and sat on the end of the bed where Charlie was reading a book.

'How did it go?' Charlie sat up and asked.

'Good.' Ruby smile was so big it almost couldn't fit on her face. 'Really good.'

'What happened?' Charlie asked her nudging Ruby's arm.

'We had pizza at Angelos and talked which was really nice and went for a walk on the beach.' Ruby told her. 'It just felt right.'

'Oh Ruby, that's great to hear.' Charlie hugged her.

'Well I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you in the morning.' Ruby said.

'Goodnight.' Charlie gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Ruby was lying in bed about to go to sleep when she heard her phone beep with a text message. She turned it on and checked it. It was from Casey: 'You looked beautiful tonight, like you always do. I'm glad you are giving me another chance. I never stopped loving you. Xxxx Casey.'

Ruby smiled at the message and though how lucky she was and slowly drifted to sleep.

When Brax got home it was 11 o'clock and Charlie was in Mason's room sitting on the chair giving him a feed.

'Hey.' He quietly said walking into the room.

'Hey.' She tilted her head up and Brax gave her a kiss.

'Is Ruby home yet?' He asked.

'Yeah, she got home about an hour ago.' Charlie told him.

'How did it go?' Brax questioned.

'Really well I think, she's really happy.' Charlie said.

'I'm glad for them.' Brax smiled. 'I'm going to go to bed.' Brax stood up from where he had been sitting on the armrest of the chair Charlie was sitting on.

'I'll be there in a minute.' Charlie told him.

Charlie got back to bed and Brax was already asleep she turned the light out, got into bed, pulled the cover over them both and snuggled up to him and fell asleep against his warm body.

The next morning Charlie and Ruby with Olivia on the front seat of the pram and Mason lying down asleep in the main part walked to the diner together to get some breakfast for themselves and get some take away for Brax who was on an early shift at Angelos.

When they got to the diner Charlie and Ruby stood at the counter and ordered. In mid-conversation with Leah they were interrupted by a voice at the door of the diner.

'Sergeant Buckton, I thought that was you!'

**Next time:**

**Who's at the diner?**


	84. Chapter 84

**I know you all wanted the person at the door to be someone nice but I had this idea and I promise that things will still work out :)**

'_Sergeant Buckton, I thought that was you!'_

Charlie and Ruby both turned around at the same time to see who it was at the door, even though they had a pretty good idea.

'Cheryl.' They both said and their jaws dropped, it was Cheryl Braxton. She'd disappeared 3 years ago chasing a guy up the coast for his money of course.

'You seem very surprised.' Cheryl said. 'So how's life? Husband? Oh, before I ask next obviously got kids.' She saw the pram with Olivia and Mason in it.

'Ah, alright. Have you seen Brax yet?' Charlie asked her.

'No, I was about to go and find him at that fancy restaurant. Why would you ask that?'

Charlie didn't say anything, she still couldn't believe that it was Brax' mother.

'It's Darryl isn't it?' Cheryl was surprised. 'You married my son.' She saw Charlie's ring on her finger.

'Yes.' Charlie answered.

'So these are my grandkids?' Cheryl asked.

'I guess that would be right.' Charlie tried to smile.

'So come on, tell me. What are their names?' Cheryl questioned.

'Olivia is about 20 months old and Mason is just over a month old.' Charlie told her.

'Oh my goodness. How could I have missed out on all of this?' She asked, she was being nice to Charlie which Charlie found quite strange but didn't mind.

'Here's your order Charlie.' Leah quickly interrupted and put it on the counter.

'Thanks Leah.' Charlie said.

'I'll order myself a coffee and you can find us a table. We have so much to catch up on. And then when we're done we can go visit Darryl.' Cheryl told Charlie.

'Alright then.' Charlie and Ruby both walked outside and sat at a table.

'Did Brax know she was coming?' Ruby whispered.

'I don't think so.' Charlie told her.

'This is just weird.' Ruby said.

'Yeah…Cheryl!' Charlie said as she joined them back at the table.

After talking for a while they all finished up and started walking down to see Brax at the restaurant.

'So is he good does he sleep well?' Cheryl asked Charlie.

'Yeah, during the day he's a good sleeper but at night he's up every two or three hours for a feed but I guess that's pretty good for his age.' Charlie told her.

When they got out the front of the surf club Ruby got Olivia out of her seat and took her hand and Charlie picked Mason up in her arms and a brown paper bag with Brax' breakfast in her other hand.

'Brax.' Charlie said walking into the empty restaurant.

'Hey.' He said. 'Mum!' He saw her walk in behind Ruby.

'Darryl. Nice to see you too.' Cheryl said.

They all sat down around one of the tables.

'I went into the diner and saw Charlie here and found out that you two are married and have two kids together! Why didn't I know?' Cheryl asked him.

'I don't know mum, that could be because you just disappeared and no one knew where you were.' Brax told her.

'Yeah, yeah. Well I'm here now aren't I.' She said. 'How about Heath? How's he going.'

'He's married too.' Brax started.

'Two of my three sons are married and I didn't even know! What about you Ruby? You and Casey going to be next?' Cheryl nudged Ruby.

'Ah, not for a while yet.' Ruby said softly.

'So who did Heath marry anyway?' Cheryl asked.

'Bianca.' Heath said.

'Her?' Cheryl screwed her face up. 'She was never any good for him.'

'Mum!' Casey said walking in to start his shift.

'Casey, how are you?' Cheryl turned around to face him.

'Surprised.' He said.

'I just come back and I find out I have two grandkids, two daughter-in-laws. Maybe another one soon, eh?' She signalled to Ruby.

'Not yet mum.' Casey said. 'Sorry.' He mouthed to Ruby.

Ruby just shook it off to say that it didn't matter.

'So, when do I get to see where all my boys live?' Cheryl asked.

'Tonight.' Brax said. 'You can come to our house for tea and we can invite Heath and Bianca too.'

'Alright then.' Cheryl said standing up.

'Where are you going?' Brax asked her.

'I've got to go and unpack my things, I'm back for good now.' Cheryl told him.

All Brax could do was try and put on a fake smile as she walked out.

'I'm so sorry.' He told Charlie when Cheryl left. 'I had no idea she was coming.'

'No, it's alright just a bit of a surprise that's all.' Charlie said. 'We have to go though, we have to get home.'

'Yeah, and give Heath and Bianca a heads up too.' Brax asked her.

'Yeah I will.' Charlie gave Brax a kiss. 'I'll see you later.'

'Yeah, you too.' He said.


	85. Chapter 85

When Charlie and Ruby got to Heath and Bianca's house they couldn't believe it.

'She's back for good?' Heath asked.

'Yep, and you're coming over for tea tonight.' Charlie said.

'What? Is she going to be there?' Bianca asked.

'Yep.' Charlie said.

'Okay then, I guess we'll be there…' Bianca told her. 'Do we need to bring anything?'

'Casey and Alcohol.' Charlie answered. 'I know I won't be drinking it but everyone will sure as hell need it.'

That night Charlie had just fed Mason and gave him to Brax while she got Olivia ready for tea. Mason was burping Mason when there was a knock at the door.

'Darryl. I never thought I'd see the day that you burped a baby.' Cheryl greeted him.

Brax opened the door and let her in.

'I'll take him if you want.' Cheryl offered.

'No, it's okay.' Brax said.

'He's my grandson, I've had three of my own sons I think I know what to do.' Cheryl snapped.

'Okay.' Brax handed Mason to Cheryl.

Cheryl was burping him and talking to Brax. 'So where are your other brothers?'

'They're not here yet. Casey lives next door with Heath and Bianca.' Brax told her.

'I always knew that Bianca girl was bad news for Heath, making him run late.' Cheryl said.

'Bianca's actually a very nice person if you took the chance to get to know her.' Brax replied.

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Why doesn't Casey live here with you Ruby?' Cheryl asked as Ruby walked past.

'Because he doesn't.' Ruby said and took off upstairs.

Just then Mason vomited on Cheryl's shoulder.

'Oh great!' She said. 'You can take him back now.' Cheryl gave him back to Brax and she walked off into the kitchen.

'Oh the legendary Masonator!' Brax laughed, thinking of what a great job Mason had done and he didn't even know it!

When Heath, Bianca and Casey arrived Cheryl went to greet them.

'My boys, how ya doin?' She gave them both a hug.

'Mum, you know Bianca.' Heath said putting his arm around Bianca.

'Yeah, I do.' Cheryl screwed up her nose.

'Hi Cheryl.' Bianca said sweetly.

'Oh, stop giving me that crap. We both know that I think you're too much of a princess for my boy.' Cheryl told her.

'Mum!' Heath interrupted.

'We both know it's true.' Cheryl replied.

'It is not. Come on Bianca don't worry about her.' Heath said, him and Bianca pushing right past Cheryl.

'Mum, you are unbelievable.' Casey said and followed Heath and Bianca, leaving her standing there.

In the kitchen Ruby was reading a book to Olivia at the table, Charlie was cooking and Brax was helping her while looking after Mason.

'So glad you told me to bring alcohol.' Bianca said as they walked into the kitchen.

'Why?' Brax asked.

'She's already given me a load of it.' Bianca said.

'Just don't worry about it. I didn't at first and some reason she likes me or pretends to.' Charlie tried to give her hope.

'Maybe it's because you gave her grandkids. Heath we really have to get onto that!' Bianca said taking a sip of wine.

'I thought we already were.' Heath laughed.

While they were eating dinner Cheryl was talking. 'So Ruby how are you and Casey going?'

'Fine.' Ruby answered trying to put a smile on her face.

'So, why aren't you living together? After all these years I thought you would be.' Cheryl said.

Casey just swallowed his food and looked at Cheryl.

'Okay, Cheryl. For your information Casey and I broke up and now we are getting things back together! Okay?' Ruby pushed her chair out and excused herself from the table.

'I'll go and talk to her.' Charlie said about to get up.

'No, it's okay. I will.' Brax got up before her and went upstairs to find Ruby.

'So why don't you two have any little kids running around yet?' Cheryl asked Bianca and Heath. 'Doesn't she want any?'

'Are you for real.' Bianca said.

'Excuse me?' Cheryl could not believe what Bianca just said.

'I think you heard right.' Bianca got up. 'You can't just come back after three years thinking you know everything that's happened in our life and I will not put up with you and your rudeness.'

Cheryl just stared at her.

'Charlie, thank you for the meal. Heath and Casey I will see you at home.' Bianca kissed Heaths cheek and left.

'Well done Mum.' Heath said.

'What?' Cheryl didn't think she'd done anything wrong.

'How can you be so rude like that! For your information Bianca and I both want kids and she was pregnant but we lost the baby.' Heath shouted at her.

Mason started crying from how loud Heath was being, Charlie took him out of his rocker and tried to get him to calm down.

'So now I'm going to talk to Bianca and I think it would be best if you left.' Heath told her. 'Thanks again Charlie, and I'm really sorry about this.'

'Don't worry about it.' Charlie rubbed Heath's back on his way out.

'Well I didn't know that she lost a baby.' Cheryl confessed.

'That's why you can't just come back and accuse and judge people of things when you don't even know what has happened while you haven't been here.' Casey told her.

'I think Heath was right.' Charlie interrupted. 'You should leave.'

'Fine. Thank you very much for the meal.' Cheryl said sarcastically then picked up her bag and left.

'Sorry about that Charlie.' Casey said.

'No, that's fine. It's not your fault at all.' Charlie told him.

'Do you want some help with the washing up?' Casey offered.

'Yeah, that would be great.' Charlie smiled and put Mason back down. 'I'll just find Brax to watch Olivia.'

Charlie went upstairs with Olivia to find Brax. She knocked on Ruby's door.

'Come in.' Brax called.

Charlie let Olivia in and she followed. Olivia ran up to Ruby and she lifted her onto the bed.

'She's gone.' Charlie said.

'What else happened?' Ruby asked.

'She was having a go at Bianca and then Bianca completely lost it and left and so did Heath.' Charlie told them.

'Oh god.' Brax said.

'Well anyway, can you two just watch Olivia while Case and I do the washing up?' Charlie asked.

'Sure, where's Mason?' Brax questioned.

'I'm about to put him back to bed. He woke up crying when Heath was giving Cheryl a mouthful.' Charlie said.

'And it got worse…' Brax couldn't believe it.

'I can do the washing up if you want.' Ruby offered.

'No, I think that will be alright. We know what happened last time when you and Casey both did the dishes.' Charlie said.

Ruby shot her a look.

'Sorry.' Charlie laughed and walked out.


	86. Chapter 86

Charlie got up before six o'clock the next morning when Mason woke up. When she went to get him from his room she heard a noise downstairs. She went down there and saw the TV on and Ruby and Casey cuddled up together asleep on the couch. They'd been up late watching a movie and must have fallen asleep. She quickly turned it off and disappeared back upstairs.

'Casey and Ruby fell asleep on the lounge.' Charlie told Brax walking into their room.

'Where's a marker. I need to write on his face.' Brax jumped out of bed.

'No, don't be mean.' Charlie lightly pushed him back into bed and got in next to him.

'Fine.' Brax gave in.

Charlie sat up in bed nursing Mason. 'I really think they're the ones for each other, I know they're young but I really think they are.'

'Just like you were the one for me.' Brax pulled Charlie on top of him and she sat there holding Mason.

'Yes, like that.' Charlie bent over and kissed Brax on the lips. 'But you took a lot longer to find me.'

'No, you were arresting me too often!' Brax teased her.

'That doesn't matter now though.' Charlie said. 'We have a family instead.'

Charlie gave Mason to Brax and got off him. Brax sat up, holding Mason in his arm and kissed his forehead.

**Because of the feedback that I got for the next two chapters, I've decided to delete the end of this chapter and re write the next one. Sorry, but I didn't want anyone to think I was copying. I've already got the next chapter written down I just have to type it up so it'll be up soon :)**


	87. Chapter 87

**If you haven't read the updated version of the last chapter, please do it before reading this so it will make sense!**

When Casey went home later that morning he walked into the kitchen and saw some ultrasound photos sitting on the bench. He picked them up and looked at them thinking that they were just pictures of Mason when Charlie was pregnant with him.

Heath walked into the kitchen and looked over Casey's shoulder at the photo.

'Look how small Mason was.' Casey said.

'That's not Mason. The date says the photo was printed yesterday.' Heath snatched the photo out of Casey's hands. 'And it says Bianca's name.'

Heath ran upstairs and woke Bianca up. 'What are these?'

'I was going to surprise you tonight, but I guess I didn't hide them well enough.' Bianca told him.

'Casey thought they were pictures of Mason.' Heath said.

'Well as far as I know, Mason didn't have a twin.' Bianca said.

'We're having twins?' Heath asked.

'Yep.' Bianca couldn't hide the smile off her face.

Heath had no words. He kissed Bianca and then rubbed her belly.

'And guess what we're past the safe as well. No losing these babies.' Bianca told him.

'This is so amazing.' Heath said looking at the photos. 'Let's go tell the others!' Heath grabbed Bianca and dragged her out of bed, down the stairs and out the door; still in their pyjamas.

They run in the door at Charlie and Brax' house.

'Heath why are you in your boxers?' Brax asked.

'Who cares!' Heath said completely care free. 'We have some news.'

'I'm pregnant!' Bianca interrupted him.

'Is that what I think I heard?' Charlie asks walking down the stairs.

'Twins!' Heath exclaimed.

'Congratulations mate.' Brax said hugging Heath and then Bianca.

'I'm so happy for you both!' Charlie exclaimed giving them both a hug.

Heath and Bianca stayed for breakfast and they were all sitting at the table eating and talking.

'So how far along are you?' Charlie asks.

'Yeah, exactly how far are you? All I know is that you're past the safe.' Heath said.

'You don't?' Brax asked.

'Casey just found a photo in the kitchen and of course Casey, never thinking just thought it was a picture of Mason when Charlie was pregnant. Then we check the name and dates though.' Heath explained.

'I'm a bit over 3 months along.' Bianca finally answered.

Charlie put her hand on Bianca's tummy and looked. 'Come to think of it you are showing just a little bit.'

'Do you know if we're having boys, girls or both?' Heath asked.

'I want to keep it a surprise.' Bianca said.

'Yeah I kept Olivia and Mason surprises and I think I may have with Ruby as well.' Charlie said.

'What if I want to know.' Heath was reluctant.

'You'll just have to wait.' Brax told him.

'Shouldn't I have a choice as well.' Heath argued.

'Mate, as far as I know Bianca is the one actually having the babies so I think it's up to her and it shouldn't matter anyway.' Brax told him.

'Yeah, I suppose you're right.' Heath gave in.


	88. Chapter 88

The next day was Ruby's first day of uni.

Outside Charlie was holding Mason and Brax with Olivia and were seeing Ruby off.

'Have you got everything you need?' Charlie asked her.

'For the fiftieth time Mum, yes I do!' Ruby gave Charlie a hug which caused her to get teary. 'Mum I'll be fine.'

As Ruby was about to get in the car Casey came running across the front yard.

'Hey Rubes!' He yelled out.

'Casey.' She looked up and saw him.

'I just wanted to come and wish you good luck.' Casey said as he got there.

'Thank you.' Ruby said giving him a quick kiss and a hug.

Ruby got in the car and started the engine. Charlie was still wiping away her tears when Brax walked over to the window and popped his head in.

'If she like this now, imagine what she'll be like on Olivia's first day of school.' Brax said.

Ruby just laughed. 'Well I better go.'

'Yeah.' Brax said.

'Have a good day Livvy.' Ruby said giving Olivia a kiss on the nose and Brax stepped away from the car.

'See ya.' Brax said.

'Bye!' Everyone else called out.

Ruby was driving when something distracted her on the side of the road. She kept looking at staring at the thing. It was a man. When Ruby got her eyes back on the road it was too late and she had already lost control of that car and had hit a tree and was lying there unconscious.

When Ruby woke up she was being taken out the back of a ambulance being wheeled on a stretcher into the hospital in a rush.

Charlie was running along side the stretcher calling Ruby's name.

'What happened? Is she going to be alright?' Charlie asked Sid.

'She lost control of her car and hit a tree, it looks like she may have a few broken bones and maybe some fractures.' Sid said and walked away leaving Charlie standing there alone.

Charlie couldn't believe it she was sitting in the waiting room crying with her head in her hands when Casey walked in.

'Where is she? What happened? Is she alright?' Casey started firing questions at Charlie.

'She lost control and hit a tree, she is being treated right now.' Charlie told him.

'But she's such a good driver.' Casey couldn't believe it.

'Something must have distracted her.' Charlie said.

'I just can't lose her.' Casey said.

'No one can.' Charlie told him.

Charlie got up and hugged Casey. 'She's strong, she'll be alright.'

A couple of hours later Sid came out. 'Ruby's in a stable condition and can have visitors, only one at a time though.'

'You go first.' Casey told Charlie.

Charlie stood up and placed her hand on Casey's shoulder and then followed Sid to ruby's room. Charlie sat next to Ruby's bed and held her hand. She had a broken leg and rib along with quite a few cuts and bruises.

'Where's Brax?' Ruby asked.

'He's at home he had to look after Mas and Liv. He'll come down here later though.' Charlie told her. 'So what happened?'

'Something distracted me on the side of the road.' Ruby said.

'What was it?' Charlie asked.

'It was the man.' Ruby told her.

'What man?' Charlie questioned.

'The man who raped me.' Ruby answered.

'Oh my god.' Charlie gasped.


	89. Chapter 89

Later on the police were at the hospital asking Ruby questions.

'Can you describe what the person looked like?' Watson asked her.

'Uhhh.' Ruby hesitated.

'Ruby, if you're not ready to do this you don't have to.' Charlie told her.

'No I want to.' Ruby said.

'Um, dark to light brown hair, just under six foot tall. That's all I can remember really.' Ruby told Watson.

'No this should be plenty enough. Thank you, we'll go back to the station right now and start investigating.' Watson assured her.

'Thanks.' Charlie said and just smiled.

After the police had been in Casey was in talking to Ruby again and Charlie called Brax.

'What happened, is she alright?' Brax answered the phone.

'She has a broken leg and rib.' Charlie told him.

'Oh my god. Can I come down?' Brax asked.

'Yeah, she's only allowed one visitor though and it's a bit hard with the kids.' Charlie said.

'I still want to come down and make sure everything is alright. Who can we get to come around and look after them? Everyone's at work.' Brax said.

There was a long silence before Charlie spoke. 'Well there is your mum.'

'Seriously?' Brax was surprised. 'I thought she's be the last one on your suggestion list.'

'Well she's changed, kind of and I think she might be able to help.' Charlie said.

'Alright then, I'll give her a ring and I'll see you down there. I love you.' Brax said.

'I know, I love you too.' Charlie replied and hung up.

20 minutes later Brax was at the house and Cheryl had just got there.

'Is Charlie okay with this?' Cheryl asked. 'I mean she isn't my biggest fan.'

'She's actually the one who suggested it.' Brax told her.

'Well I'll be.' Cheryl couldn't believe it.

'Uh well there's milk in the fried, Mason is sleeping and Olivia can play with her toys watch DVD's. She knows where they all are.' Brax explained.

'Yeah, yeah. I know just go make sure Ruby is okay.' Cheryl assured him.

'Well we'll be home later just make yourself comfortable.' Brax told her and left.

Brax rushed into the waiting room and saw Charlie waiting with her head down. She looked up and as soon as she saw him she ran up and hugged him and started crying into his chest.

'Hey.' He tried to calm her gently. 'Ruby will be alright, she is strong.'

'Yeah I know.' Charlie said taking a step back.

Brax wiped her tears from her tear stained cheeks and kissed her forehead.

'No let's go see Ruby.' Brax said and slipped her fingers through Charlie's and let her lead the way.

'She's only supposed to have one visitor at a time.' Charlie said quietly outside Ruby's room. 'But we can sneak you in.'

Charlie walked in slowly followed by Brax and saw Ruby sitting up in bed reading a magazine.

'Where's Casey?' Charlie asked.

'He had to go. Brax, you're here.' Ruby said as she saw him walk in behind Charlie.

'Yeah how are you?' He asked gently wrapping his arms around her and giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

'Better than ever!' Ruby exclaimed sarcastically. 'Nah, I guess it could have been worse.' She said more seriously.

'So what happened? I mean did you like see a Kangaroo or something?' Brax asked.

Ruby looked at Charlie. 'Haven't you told him yet?'

'Ah no I didn't get to.' Charlie told her.

'What aren't you telling me?' Brax was confused.

Charlie looked at Brax seriously.

'What?' He questioned.

'The man who raped Ruby is around. She saw him that is what distracted her.' Charlie said.

Brax stood up and the anger in his face was clearly obvious.

'Brax stop.' Charlie pulled him back down. 'What are you going to do? You don't know what the guy looks like. You don't know his name or anything about him. Just let the police handle it.'

Brax sat back down. 'You're right, I'm sorry.'

'You will take him to court now right?' Brax asked Ruby.

'Yes, of course I will. Seeing him again just scares me. I never want to see him again or let him do it again to anybody, ever.' Ruby answered and there was a short silence which she soon broke. 'And I guess it would be some good hands on experience for law.' She joked.

'Ruby that's not funny.' Charlie looked at her seriously.

'It was only a joke.' Ruby told her.


	90. Chapter 90

A couple of hours later Ruby and Brax were talking and Charlie had fallen asleep. Brax had his arm around Charlie who was leaning into him.

'So it's a bit of a bummer that you didn't get to your first day of uni.' Brax said.

'Yeah, I think the universe is trying to tell me something!' Ruby laughed. 'But it's okay, I'm still going to go.'

'Good.' Brax smiled. 'So how are you and Casey going?'

'Good.' Ruby tried to hide her cheeks which blushed at his name. 'He was in here for most of the day and said he will come for everyday this week until I leave.'

'Sounds like you two are well and truly back on track.' Brax said. 'Well visiting hours and going to be over in 10 minutes so we better go.'

'Yeah, alright.' Ruby sounded disappointed.

'You need to get some sleep anyway and Charlie needs to get home as well.' Brax told her. 'But if you need anyone to talk to anytime of the night, you know my number.'

'Alright I'll see you tomorrow.' Ruby said.

Brax picked up Charlie who was still asleep.

'Bye Dad.' Ruby called on his way out.

'Night Rubes.' Brax said.

As Brax walked in the door at home he saw his mum on the couch watching TV.

'I'll just take Charlie upstairs and I'll be back down again.' Brax said quietly and Cheryl acknowledged it.

Brax took Charlie upstairs and tucked her into bed.

'Charlie's stuffed.' Brax said walking down the stairs. 'It's been such a long day.'

'Yeah, I can't imagine what it would have been like.' Cheryl said.

'Were they good?' Brax asked.

'Yeah angels. They've both been asleep for a couple of hours now. Mason woke up once and had a bottle and a nappy change and was up for a little bit but then went back to sleep.' Cheryl told him.

'Good. Do you want a coffee or tea or something?' Brax offered.

'Oh no, I'd never get to sleep if I had one this time of night.' Cheryl said. 'I better get home anyway.'

'Alright, drive safe.' Brax said walking her to the door.

'I will, and send Ruby all my love.' Cheryl said.

'I'll make sure I do.' Brax smiled.

'Good night Darryl.' Cheryl said and got into her car and drove off.

The next morning everyone was up and having breakfast.

'Did you sleep well?' Brax asked Charlie.

'Yeah, okay I guess.' She said spooning a mouthful of yoghurt into Olivia's mouth.

'Morning!' Came a call from the door, it was Casey. 'Is it alright that I grab a ride with you to the hospital?'

'Yeah, sure.' Charlie said. 'If it's okay I'll just get one of you to take over here and Mas and I will go have a shower.'

'Yeah, I'll do it.' Casey offered and sat on Charlie's seat after she got up and took Mason from Brax and went upstairs.

'Was Ruby alright when you left last night?' Casey asked.

'Yeah, she seemed a bit lonely though. We weren't allowed to stay because visiting hours were over.' Brax said.

'That would be why she called me at two o'clock in the morning.' Casey said.

'Lucky you.' Brax laughed.

10 minutes later Brax had dressed Olivia and Charlie was walking down the stairs carrying Mason and the baby bag.

'Have you got the pram?' Charlie asked Brax.

'I'll go get it.' He said walking off.

Charlie and Casey walked outside and to the car.

'I can put Mason in his seat.' Casey offered taking Mason from Charlie.

'Thank you Casey.' Charlie smiled and strapped Olivia into her seat.

Brax came out and put the pram in the boot. 'Alright ready to go?' He asked getting into the drivers seat.

'Yep!' Casey answered sitting a bit squished between Mason and Olivia's seats.

'But I think we should take a detour past the diner and get Ruby some breakfast.' Charlie suggested.

'First stop the diner.' Brax said backing out of the driveway.

Charlie walked out of the diner a little while later belated by all of the people, especially Colleen, asking about Ruby. What happened? Is she okay? She carried four coffees and a crescent for Ruby.

'Yes for me!' Brax said peeking inside the brown paper bag.

'I don't think so.' Charlie laughed pulling the bag away from him.

'Coffee for you.' Charlie said handing one to Casey. 'And you.' She gave another one to Brax. 'And for Rubes and I. Now let's go.'

Charlie pushed the pram with Mason in it and the coffees in the cup holders into Ruby's room followed by Casey and Brax who was carrying Olivia.

'Hi guys.' Ruby said knocking her breakfast the hospital had given her around the plate with her fork.

'I'll take that.' Charlie said taking the plate from Ruby.

'Okay if you seriously want to eat that, go ahead.' Ruby said looking at Charlie strangely.

Charlie just looked at Ruby and rolled her eyes.

'And I'll replace it with this.' Charlie pulled the brown paper bag out from the bottom of the pram and put it in front of Ruby.

'Thanks!' Ruby exclaimed looking inside the bag. 'So what's happening?'

'What apart from you being in hospital?' Brax said sarcastically.

'Nothing really, it's only been a day. Well a night since we last saw you.' Charlie said.

'I just feel off contact here.' Ruby told her. 'And I have to stay for a whole week! And then I hae to keep this cast on my leg for another five weeks!'

'You'll be fine.' Charlie assured her.

'If you look on the bright side it gives you an excuse to relax.' Casey told her.

Ruby just smirked at the good idea. 'How are Heath and Bianca going?'

'Oh my god! It's like honeymoon period all over again.' Casey told her. 'Seriously they're all over each other, you can't get away from it!'

A little while later Charlie and Casey went to get more food from the vending machine.

'Hey Charlie.' Casey said.

'Yes.' Charlie acknowledged him.

'I have something to ask you.' Casey told her.

'Alright I'm listening.' Charlie said as they walked down the corridor.

'Do I have your permission to ask Ruby to marry me?' Casey asked nervously.

'No.' Charlie said bluntly.

'What?' Casey asked.

'I'm just kidding!' Charlie cracked up laughing.

'Oh!' Casey was relieved.

'Of course you have my permission, I would love it more than anything!' Charlie gave him a hug.

'Thanks.' Casey smiled.

'Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy for you two but isn't it a bit soon, you only just got back together.' Charlie questioned.

'Well yeah, maybe. But she means so much to me and it almost killed me to lose her the first time and almost again. I just don't want to have to be without her.' Casey said.

Charlie smiled and a tear ran down her cheek.

'Charlie you don't have to cry!' Casey laughed.

'I'm just so happy!' Charlie gave him another hug. 'So when are you going to ask her?'

'Well I was thinking after she gets out of hospital, that gives me time to go to the city and get a ring.' Casey told her.

'Well I'll just give you a heads up.' Charlie said. 'Ruby likes diamonds or rubies like her name.'

Charlie and Brax left Casey alone with Ruby at the hospital that afternoon.

'Why were you soon keen to leave them?' Brax asked.

'I'll tell you but you can't mention it to anyone.' Charlie said taking her eyes off the road for a moment and made eye contact with Brax.

'Yeah okay, I promise I won't say anything.' Brax said.

'Casey asked for my permission to marry Ruby.' Charlie told him.

'What, is he going to ask her today?' Brax asked.

'No, he's going to get the ring this week and ask her when she's out of hospital.' Charlie said.

'You said yes, right?' Brax questioned.

'No.' Charlie said and looked forward and after a moment at Brax who was staring at her blankly.

'That was Casey's expression too.' Charlie said. 'I'm just joking! Of course I said yes.'

'Of course.' Brax relaxed.

'I was only saying a little while ago that they were the ones for each other.' Charlie laughed.


	91. Chapter 91

A couple of days later Charlie, Olivia and Mason were sitting in the hospital room with Ruby. Charlie and Ruby were talking about nothing in particular, Mason was sleeping and Olivia was sitting on the end of Ruby's bed playing with her toys.

Mason woke up and started crying and screaming. Charlie tried to calm him but it was almost impossible.

'Will you be alright with Liv for a while?' Charlie asked Ruby. 'I'm just going to take him for a walk to calm him down.'

'Yeah we'll be fine.' Ruby said.

'Heeey Ruby.' Olivia chimed.

'Yes.' Ruby answered.

'Guess what?' Olivia exclaimed.

'What?' Ruby copied her.

'Casey is go get you a ring.' Olivia repeated what she overheard in the car a few days before.

'What?' Ruby got her to repeat.

'He's going to get you a ring Ruby.' Olivia repeated herself.

'How do you know that?' Ruby questioned.

'Mummy and Daddy were talking in the car.' Olivia said.

'Really…' Ruby trailed off.

'Ruby great news!' Charlie interrupted walking back in the room. 'Sid says you can go early, so lets pack up your things and go.'

'Ruby, what are you doing back?' Brax asked as he saw Ruby lying on the couch watching TV when he got home from work.

'Sid gave an early release.' Charlie said coming and wrapping her arms around Brax from behind and giving him a kiss.

'That's great, it's good to have you back Rubes.' Brax told her.

Charlie and Brax went upstairs and Charlie sat on the bed while Brax got changed out of his work clothes.

'Casey went and got the ring today.' Brax told Charlie.

'Yes! Lets tell him she's back!' Charlie got excited.

'She's probably already told him.' Brax said

'I'll go ask her if she has then.' Charlie jumped up from the bed and smack Brax' bum cheekily on the way past.

'Hey Rubes.' Charlie said curiously walking down the stairs.

'Yeah.' Ruby turned her head and looked at Charlie.

'Does Casey know you're back?' Charlie asked.

'Why?' Ruby smirked.

'No reason, just wondering.' Charlie said sitting by Ruby's feet on the couch.

'Well for your information, he does. He wanted me to go out tonight but I said no because I really can't be bothered. I just want to rest.' Ruby told her.

'Alright, well dinner will be ready soon if he wants to come.' Charlie offered.

'He's working until eight.' Ruby told Charlie.

'Oh okay.' Charlie gave up. 'But hang on, he was going to take you out and now he's working?'

'He was working all along but he was going to cancel his shift because he told me he had something important to ask me but I said he can later.' Ruby said.

Charlie went back upstairs to Brax and found him with Olivia.

'He does know and he was going to ask her out tonight but she said no.' Charlie blurted out.

'It's okay Charlie, there's no need to rush them.' Brax assured her.

'Yeah, I guess you're right.' Charlie said.

'Usually am.' Brax laughed.

Later that night Ruby was in her pyjamas lying in bed reading a book and she heard a noise at the window.

'Ruby!' There was a quiet whisper and a knock at the window.

Ruby got her crutches and hobbled over to the window and opened it.

'Casey!' She exclaimed. 'What are you doing? It's nearly 11 o'clock.'

'I'll explain after.' Casey said. 'Just let me in, I'm about to fall out of this tree.'

'That was difficult.' Casey puffed when he got in.

'So why did you do it?' Ruby asked.

'You said I couldn't take you out so I thought I'd come to you.' Casey told her.

'Alright then.' Ruby was still confused.

Casey lent out of the window and pulled on a rope that held a picnic basket.

'I give you dessert!' He announced.

Ruby just giggled.

Casey set out a picnic blanket on her floor and grabbed some pillows. He helped Ruby take a seat on the blanket and unpacked the basket.

'Now lets see what we have in here.' Casey said.

Casey pulled out Strawberries and chocolate dip.

'Yum!' Ruby exclaimed.

'Eat up, cos there's plenty more where that came from.' Casey told her.

'I'm so full.' Ruby exclaimed a little while later.

'That's alright I have something else to give you.' Casey said.

'Yeah, what's that?' Ruby asked suspiciously.

'Just close your eyes.' Casey instructed her.

'Alright should I be scared?' Ruby said closing her eyes.

'No.' Casey told her as he fished a little red box out of the basket and placed it in her hand. 'You can open your eyes.'

Ruby opened her eyes and looked at the box and then looked up at Casey.

'Open it.' He told her.

Ruby opened the box and saw a silver banded ring with a beautiful diamond.

'Will you marry me?' Casey asked.

There was a silence.

'Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!' Ruby screamed and swung her arms around him and gave him a huge hug and a passionate kiss.

When they pulled away Casey slid the ring onto Ruby's finger. Ruby looked down and admired it before giving Casey a quick kiss and saying that they should go and tell Charlie and Brax. Casey helped Ruby up and put his arm around her and supported her so she could limp out of the room.

'I'm engaged!' Ruby shouted from the top of the stairs.

'Yay!' Charlie said running up the stairs and giving Casey and Ruby a big hug followed by Brax who did the same.

'You already knew though, didn't you.' Ruby said.

'Maybe…' Charlie giggled.

'Olivia may have mentioned something to me.' Ruby said.

'What?' Brax asked.

'Yeah, something about Casey's getting you a ring Mummy and Daddy were talking about it.' Ruby raised her eyebrows and they all cracked up laughing.

'Yeah well as you can see I have to go and try and get Mason and Olivia back to beds thanks to your noise!' Charlie walked off.

'I'll get Olivia.' Brax said following Charlie.

'Oh yeah.' Charlie said turning around. 'I'm warning you both, I'm not ready to be a Grandma…and whenever I am it will be Nanny Charlie!'


End file.
